Grito Silencioso
by Yumipon
Summary: Sango ha tomado una decisión, muy a pesar de sus verdaderos deseos... ¿será suficiente para calmar a su malvado padre Náraku? AU - MirxSan - CHAP XI UP!
1. Hermana

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera... pero lamentablemente son de Rumiko Takahashi, así que ya lo saben!!

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** A mi tan querida hermana Itsuki-san, que me ha ayudado un montón en la creación de esta historia.

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blabla… es la naración de Sango

"…blabla…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_//…blabla…//_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

**_--------------------O-------------------- _**cambio de escena.

Ahora los dejo con el primer chap de este fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Summary:** _["Mi vida es un infierno, odio a mi padre y a todos los hombres, porque todos son iguales... y nadie puede escuchar mi grito silencioso..." _ Su vida cambia cuando su hermana decide vivir con ellos, mostrándole lo lindo que puede resultar el mundo y que no todo es negro, y trayendo con ella otras sorpresas. Sin embargo, su padre no permitirá que ella reaccione y se aleje de él tan fácilmente. 

**_Grito Silencioso_**

**Capítulo I **  
**Hermana**

"((PSS)) ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE! ((PSS)) ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE!

El despertador quebró el silencio de la mañana, despertando al muchacho que dormía con las sábanas revueltas. El joven se levanta, va al baño y se mete a la ducha. Su nombre es Miroku, tiene 17 años, es muy popular en la preparatoria y su vida no es muy interesante como otras, por lo general se aburre, aunque a muchos les gustaría tener su vida, sin padres a los que pedirles permiso, una novia linda, excelentes calificaciones, muy bueno en los deportes... pero a él ya eso no le importa mucho. Su novia es Kikyou, una muchacha que vive con su madre, con quien no se lleva muy bien, pasan peleando; sus padres son separados y a ella le tocó quedarse con su madre, aunque no recuerda a su padre, la última vez que lo vio fue hace 9 años.

Miroku sale del baño con una toalla en las caderas y comienza a vestirse, para luego partir rumbo a la preparatoria. Una vez allí, se topa con su novia.

-¡Miroku!- Exclama Kikyou, abrazándolo con ternura.

-Hola, Kikyou ¿cómo has estado?- Le pregunta él, mientras la abraza.

-Pues, bien- sonríe ella tiernamente-. Me iré a vivir con mi padre.

-¿Qué?- exclama Miroku, sorprendido.- Hace como un siglo que no ves a tu padre... ¿y te vas a ir a vivir con él?

-Sí- Kikyou vuelve a sonreír-. Ya no puedo seguir conviviendo en paz con mi madre, anoche me echó de la casa... así que acudiré a la ayuda de mi padre.

-¿Y crees que él te acepte?- Pregunta el chico, mientras la acompaña hasta su sala de clases- O sea, yo creo que lo que menos debe venírsele a la mente es cuidar de ti.

-No sé, pero tendrá que hacerlo- dice segura, luego le da un corto beso y entra en el salón.

Kikyou es una muchacha muy segura, y eso hace que piense de esa manera. Sabe que su padre la cuidará, algo se lo dice. Miroku, en cambio, no tiene a nadie que se preocupe por él en casa, ya que sus padres pasan viajando por negocios, y dejan a una sirvienta para que le haga compañía. Aunque Miroku dice que no le importa, le encantaría poder tener una familia, como todos los demás.

Así, transcurren las clases, y al final de la jornada, Kikyou le pide a Miroku que la acompañe hasta la casa de su padre.

-Vive cerca tuyo- le dice con una tierna mirada.

-Bien, entonces vayamos- Miroku sonríe, tomando la mano de la chica y comenzando a caminar. Al rato, llegan a una casa enorme, con un hermoso jardín de rosas y unos amplios ventanales.

-Aquí es- informa Kikyou tras comprobar el número de la casa.

-¿Aquí?- Miroku la mira extrañado- ¿Eso quiere decir que eres hermana de ésa chiquilla rara?

-¿Rara?- Kikyou arquea una ceja, sin comprender- No sé a qué te refieres, hace como un siglo que no veo ni a mi padre ni a...- Kikyou medita un momento y luego abre los ojos, sorprendida- ¡Es cierto! Tengo una hermana mayor y no lo recordaba...

-Oh, Dios...- Miroku se pasa la mano por la cara, como si le cansara la actitud de su novia- ¿Cómo no recuerdas que tienes una hermana?

-Ay, Miroku, no es para tanto...- Kikyou sonríe ingenuamente- La última vez que los vi tenía 5 años, no es necesario que los recuerde...

-Bueno, en fin- Miroku mira la hora y sonríe-, tú eres muy diferente a esta niña. Ahora me tengo que ir, te deseo suerte. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Ambos se despiden con un beso, Miroku cruza la calle y camina hasta su casa, ubicada dos más allá de la del padre de Kikyou. Ella toca el timbre, y espera que le abran."

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

_¡¡DING DON!!_

Estoy tranquilamente leyendo en la sala de estar cuando el timbre rompe bruscamente el silencio que me rodea. Extrañada, puesto que no recibo muchas visitas, abro la puerta y observo a la muchacha de tez clara y largos cabellos oscuros que espera afuera.

-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra el señor Russeau, Náraku?- pregunta ella, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Eh... sí, pasa- le contesto, un poco dudosa-. Lo llamaré en seguida... ¿de parte de quién?

-Ah... de Kikyou, gracias- responde ella, con una sonrisa.

Voy hasta el despacho de mi padre, le informo que lo buscan, y él baja a atender a la muchacha.

Mientras, yo me encierro en mi cuarto, me meto al baño y observo mi imagen en el espejo. Mis tristes ojos castaños son el reflejo de la horrible noche que pasé. Me quito la blusa y observo el moretón que quedó marcado en mi hombro izquierdo. Con rabia e impotencia, me meto a la ducha y abro la llave del agua fría. Después de mojarme un rato y despejar mi mente, salgo, me visto mi pijama y me meto en la cama, deseando que mi padre tarde horas y horas con esa muchacha y que luego se olvide de que yo existo...

Al rato, escucho como se abre la puerta de mi cuarto y rápidamente finjo dormir. Los pasos lo dicen todo, es mi padre, quien se acerca lentamente y se sienta en un borde de la cama.

-¿Duermes, mi _pequeñita_?- Me pregunta, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla- Ay, Sango...

-¿Papá, qué quieres?- Murmuro, mientras me acomodo en la cama, tratando de alejarme de él.

-Vine a darte una noticia- él sonríe con extrañeza-. Tu hermana se viene a vivir con nosotros.

-¿Qué hermana?- Miro alrededor, buscando con la mirada.

-La muchacha que vino a buscarme hoy, ella es tu hermana- responde Náraku, divertido al ver mi expresión.

-Me alegro...- murmuro al principio, luego comienzo a procesar lo que acabo de oír, alguien más vivirá en la casa, entonces…- ¡Eso quiere decir que no estaré más SOLA!

-Así es- él se coloca de pie y me indica con un gesto que lo acompañe-. Vamos, ven a conocerla.

Abandono la cama y lo acompaño hasta la sala de estar, en donde espera mi hermana. Nos miramos por unos momentos, le sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto, mientras Náraku toma asiento en un sofá.

-Sango, ella es tu hermana Kikyou- presenta él, distraídamente-. Su madre la echó de la casa, así que vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

-Un gusto- saluda Kikyou.

-El gusto es mío- le vuelvo a sonreír. Supongo que debe extrañarle mi repentina felicidad, pero ella no lo entendería, mi vida es un infierno, pero si ella vive aquí, las cosas cambiarán-. Acompáñame, te mostraré donde dormirás...- casi lo olvido por completo, mi padre puede enfadarse conmigo por ser tan desconsiderada con su permiso, así que lo miro y le pregunto:- ¿Puedo, padre?

Náraku nos indica con otro gesto que vayamos sin cuidado, a lo que yo sonrío y llevo a Kikyou hasta la habitación contigua a la mía, abro la puerta y la hago pasar.

-Muchas gracias- Kikyou observa el cuarto-. Es muy acogedor.

-Me alegra que te agrade- vuelvo a sonreír. Debo parecer una tonta, pero realmente esto me hace muy feliz. Luego le indico cuál es el baño del cuarto, dónde quedan la habitación de nuestro padre y la mía, le enseño la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca... en fin, le muestro toda la casa, creo que demasiado animada que lo normal. Kikyou me sigue, un poco extrañada por mi reacción. Al cabo de un rato, después de mostrarle todo el lugar, me detengo, suspiro y la observo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Kikyou, observándome también.

-Nada, sólo que...- agacho la mirada, dudando. ¿Debería advertirle sobre nuestro padre? Dudo que él sea capaz de... pero aún así, debo hacerlo, es peligroso. Tomo aire y me preparo a decirle la verdad- ... es sólo que nuestro padre...

-¿Yo qué, Sango?

Náraku aparece de repente detrás mío, provocando que me paralice.

-Na-nada, señor- respondo, agachando la vista nuevamente-. Sólo le iba a decir lo amable y simpático que es, señor.

-¡No es para tanto, pequeñita!- Náraku ríe, provocándome escalofríos- Sango, te lo agradezco, pero creo que Kikyou se dará cuenta de eso a su debido tiempo. Ahora, me temo que tendré que interrumpir su diversión, ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir, mañana deben levantarse temprano para ir al colegio.

-S-sí, señor- murmuro, luego hago una pequeña inclinación de cabeza-. Con su permiso, buenas noches.

Me retiro, apenada. ¡Maldito! Estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad a Kikyou. De todas formas, debo advertirle, no puedo dejarla desprotegida. Vuelvo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta con llave, deseando desaparecer. Lo odio, no puedo creer cómo es tan cínico. Bueno, por ahora no puedo hacer nada más, así que trataré de conciliar el sueño y así poder descansar.

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

"Náraku observa como se marcha Sango y luego le sonríe a Kikyou.

-Bueno, ella es un poco extraña- murmura él, suspirando-. Realmente no sé por qué, le he dado todo lo que ha querido, no soy malo con ella, pero ella es extraña con todos...

-Conmigo se portó bastante bien- dice Kikyou, sonriendo-. Sólo un poco 'explosiva', pero muy simpática.

-Me alegra que haya sido así, espero que no cambie- Náraku sonríe, luego cierra los ojos, cansado-. Bien, es hora de dormir. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Ambos se dirigen a sus habitaciones, para descansar. Kikyou, sin embargo, seguía preguntándose que sería lo que Sango le iba a decir de su padre. ¿Tendría algún secreto? Pensando en eso, se queda dormida, sin saber lo que realmente ocurría algunas veces en esa casa."

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

_"Al día siguiente..."_

"-¿Y?- Pregunta Miroku, mientras Kikyou bebe un poco de su jugo- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu padre?

-Bien, me recibieron sin ningún problema- responde Kikyou, sonriendo.

-¿Y tu hermana no hizo nada raro?- Miroku bebe también de su jugo.

-No- Kikyou sonríe-, ella me enseñó la casa y se portó muy amable conmigo. De hecho, me dio la impresión de que le estaba arreglando la vida, no sé por qué.

-Yo sigo creyendo que ella es rara- Miroku apoya el mentón en su mano derecha, pensativo-. Nunca sale, y por lo general no se lleva bien con los chicos, al parecer los odia... y no tiene amigas.

-Mmmm...- Kikyou lo mira, extrañada- Al parecer la conoces mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Eh... sí, un poquito- sonríe Miroku-. Lo que pasa es que a un amigo mío le gustaba, pero ella es muy antipática con los hombres.

-Vaya- Kikyou suspira levemente-. Bueno ¿qué te parece si me acompañas y la conoces?

-Mmmm...- Miroku piensa un rato y luego sonríe- Sí, supongo que sería algo divertido. Además, así aprovecho de conocer a tu padre.

-Bien, vamos- Kikyou se pone de pie rápidamente y lo agarra del brazo para que comiencen a andar camino a casa."

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

El despacho de Náraku es un lugar frío y muy desagradable. Detesto venir aquí. El escritorio está al frente de una ventana, mirando hacia la puerta; muchos libreros y ficheros ocupan bastante espacio en la habitación; las paredes están decoradas con distintos cuadros de autores reconocidos, todas imitaciones originales de los grandes maestros; en la pared que da al exterior, tres amplios ventanales ocultos tras unas oscuras y gruesas cortinas que impiden el paso de la luz del día, ofrecen una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

Observo el respaldo de la silla en la que se encuentra mi 'padre', esperando que éste decida darme la cara. Al cabo de un rato, Náraku se gira y me observa detenidamente, con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Q-qué sucede, padre?- musito, con cierto temor ante la mirada del hombre.

-Sango, ayer estuviste a punto de hacer algo que no debías- murmura Náraku, con frialdad-. Imagina lo que hubiera pasado si le dices la verdad a Kikyou... - él se coloca de pie y se acerca a mi, coloca sus frías manos sobre mis hombros y sonríe- Debería castigarte por tu impertinencia.

-Yo...- agacho la mirada, llena de miedo, rabia e impotencia- Yo lo lamento, no era mi intención, le juro que no iba a decirle nada...

-¡Basta de excusas!- Exclama Náraku, sobresaltándome- Sí era tu intención, pretendes arruinarme la vida. Yo te he dado todo lo que has querido, eres una ingrata. ¿Qué quieres lograr? No soy un mal padre, jamás te he puesto trabas para que hagas lo que quieras, pero aún así, tú pretendes hacer de mi vida un infierno.

Lo miro con recelo. ¿Su vida, un infierno? Realmente me sorprende lo cínico que es. ¿Y mi vida, qué? Será muy agradable. Sin embargo, aún no junto el valor suficiente como para decirle sus cuantas verdades a la cara. ¡Cómo me gustaría verlo muerto! Bruscamente, me voltea hacia él y me obliga a mirarlo.

-Explícame- me exige, mientras me observa. Luego de un rato de silencio, desiste-. Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por hoy, pero la próxima vez te arrepentirás de desafiar mi autoridad. ¡Es una orden que no le digas nada a tu hermana! Además, la más perjudicada serías tú ¿o no has pensado en eso?

Suelta una fría carcajada, que hace que se me erice la piel. ¡Cómo lo odio, pero cuánto le temo! Asiento con la cabeza, aún con miedo a que cambie de opinión y decida _castigarme_. Abre la boca para agregar algo más, pero el sonido de la perilla de la puerta lo interrumpe. Sonrío para mis adentros al escuchar la alegre voz de Kikyou.

-¡Papá, Sango!- Exclama ella, entrando al despacho.

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a golpear antes de entrar?- Murmura mi padre, molesto.

-Ay, padre, no tiene nada de malo- digo, volteándome a mirar a Kikyou-. Después de todo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo ¿verdad?

Náraku asiente, molesto. Kikyou sonríe, un poco incómoda.

-Sí interrumpí algo, me disculparán…- Kikyou nos mira con arrepentimiento.

-No, no te preocupes- le sonrío con amabilidad. Vaya, creo que es a la persona que más le he sonreído en mi vida, eso es extraño. Ella me devuelve el gesto, ya más tranquila.

-¿Sucede algo, Kikyou?- Pregunta Náraku, ocultando su enfado por la intromisión de Kikyou.

-Bueno, más o menos…- Kikyou nos mira, alegre- Lo que pasa es que quería presentarles a mi novio.

"_Wow, un novio"_ pensé, mientras miro de reojo a Náraku y veo en sus ojos abiertos a más no poder la sorpresa ante la afirmación que acabamos de escuchar. Su expresión es graciosa, pero me aguanto la risa, no quiero que se enfade más conmigo.

-No es para tanto, papá…- murmura Kikyou, desconcertada ante la reacción de Náraku.

-Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que recibe una noticia así- le aseguro, guiñándole un ojo.

-No lo sabía…- Kikyou lo observa unos momentos- Si no quieres, no bajes a conocerlo… no importa, lo invito otro día.

-No, pero sí ya llegaron hasta aquí- me adelanto hasta la puerta, segura-. Por lo menos yo sí quiero conocerlo.

-Bien, vayan ustedes…- murmura mi padre, recuperándose de la impresión- Yo bajaré después, tengo unos papeles que revisar.

-Entonces, con permiso- salgo del despacho seguida de Kikyou.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Me pregunta ella, con curiosidad- ¿De verdad no interrumpí nada?

La observo mientras siento como las palabras luchan por salir de mi boca, pero se detienen al recordar la amenaza de mi padre. Levemente bajo la mirada y respondo.

-No es nada, sólo estaba molesto porque bajé mis calificaciones…

Ella me mira, extrañada. Pero no tiene tiempo de replicar, ya que hemos llegado a la sala de estar, donde espera su novio, quien nos recibe con una amplia sonrisa. Lo observo unos segundos, sorprendida. ¡Es Miroku! Cuánto tiempo sin verlo. Lo saludo con un movimiento de mi mano, mientras Kikyou hace las presentaciones. Miroku parece no inmutarse conmigo, es como si no me reconociera. ¿Acaso no se acordará…? Kikyou le comenta que yo la recibí muy bien, que le mostré la casa, Miroku sólo sonríe, y de vez en cuando me mira de reojo, pero siempre atento a las palabras de su novia.

Les ofrezco algo para comer, necesito salir de ahí y ordenar mis ideas. Voy hasta la cocina y saco las galletas del aparador, las pongo en una bandeja y sirvo tres vasos de leche, tal como le gusta a Miroku… ¡Maldición! Es imposible que no me recuerde. Vivimos tantas cosas juntos, me duele que se comporte así. Nos alejamos justo en el momento en que mi vida cambió, y luego no pude volver a mirarlo a la cara, fui incapaz de decirle lo que me había pasado…

Pero debo calmarle, de eso ya han pasado muchos años, ahora él es el novio de mi hermana, y actuaré de la misma forma en que lo hace él, fingiré que no lo conozco. Tomo la bandeja con las galletas y la leche y me dirijo hasta la sala, sonriente. Las dejo sobre la mesa de centro, mientras pido disculpas por el retraso, Kikyou me dice que no tiene importancia. Miroku observa las galletas y la leche y, luego de un rato, reacciona, agradeciéndome. Seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Sentí como a veces Miroku me observaba, pero no quise demostrarle que me importaba, no es de su incumbencia. De hecho, ya no me importa si me recuerda o no, él es igual a todos los hombres, así que no me preocuparé más por el asunto.

Bueno, y así transcurrió la tarde, después de un rato bajo nuestro padre, y también quedó impresionado al ver a Miroku, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Realmente, él debería ser actor, lo hace muy bien.

Miroku se quedó a cenar y más tarde se marchó a su casa, Kikyou estaba feliz y Náraku había olvidado el conflicto que tuvimos en la tarde, espero que no lo recuerde en la noche. En fin, este día fue bastante bueno para mí.

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

-¡Sango, ya basta! No te lo volveré a repetir. ¡Déjame entrar, o te arrepentirás!

Las amenazas de mi padre me despiertan en mitad de la noche. No quiero abrirle, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Él tiene llaves de cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, así que entrará de todas formas. Me levanto y abro la puerta, alejándome lo más que puedo de él.

-No te hagas la inocente- me dice, mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí-. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no cierres la puerta con seguro? Detesto tener que forzar la entrada.

-Lo lamento, lo hice sin pensar- murmuro, sin acercarme a él.

-Espero que ésta sí sea la última vez- sonríe con malicia, avanzando hacía mí-. Ahora, pequeña, creo que me debes algo.

-No, por favor…- le pido, aún sabiendo que nunca escuchará mis ruegos.

-No empieces, sabes que igual tendrás que hacerlo- afirma, mientras coloca su dedo índice en mis labios-. Además, el hecho de que haya alguien más en casa no quiere decir que te librarás de _esto_.

Siento su respiración sobre mi cuello, y deseo desaparecer. Por favor, que esto sea sólo una pesadilla…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el primer chap de esta historia, espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews, aunque sean críticas. ya que todo me ayuda a mejorar... pronto tendrán más notocias sobre esta historia y sobre mí, espero que les guste, dénme cualquier opinión o idea, serán bien recibidas!! 

Hasta pronto, cuidense y Jane!!

_**EXTRAS**_

**_Ficha de los Personajes n° 1_**

_**Nombre:**__ Sango __Nadezhda (Esperanza__) Russeau_

_**Edad:**__ 15 años  
_

**_Fecha de Nacimiento:_**_ 10 de Octubre de 1992 _

**_Signo: _**_ Libra_

**_País de Origen:_**_ Rusia  
_

**_País de Residencia:_**_ Francia_

**_Ocupación:_**_ Estudiante  
_

**_Hobby (es): _**_Leer novelas de suspenso y escribir narrativa y lírica._


	2. Recuerdos

O.K.aquí está la actualización de este fic, espero que les guste, porque lo hice con mucha dedicación...

Ahora, les pido que manden reviews, porque si no, no me dan ganas de escribir y me desanimo... (si están leyendo mi otro fic, esta frase les sonará familiar xD, pero es la pura verdad)

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Mahiara Hiteru:** Buenu, no sé que decirte, creo que ya te deje todos mis saludos y buenos deseos en el review... te doy las gracias por tu apoyo y ánimo. Me parece genial que te haya parecido interesante y supongo que todos odiamos a Náraku. Pero en fin... me mandas tu opinión de este chap también. Muchas felicidades en estas fiestas, que ya pasaron pero igual jeje, ojala el viejito pascuero se porte bien contigo, nos leemos pronto y si no nos vemos, feliz y próspero año nuevo 2008!!!

**AndreA:** Felices fiestas a ti también, un saludo grandote y gracias por el review!! Aquí tienes el segundo chap, espero que te guste y déjame tu opinión!!! Suerte en todo, nos leemos pronto!!

Y a todos los que han leído la historia, espero que este chap también les guste!! Dejen reviews para que pronto tengan otra actualización.

**IMPORTANTE (1):** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi... eso lo sabemos.

**IMPORTANTE (2):** FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2008 A TODOS!!!! Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan, mucha suerte en todo lo que emprendan y que este año 2008 traiga mucha alegría, felicidad y sorpresas buenas para ustedes.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el chap n.n!!

* * *

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blabla… es la naración de Sango

"…blabla…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_//…blabla…//_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

**_--------------------O-------------------- _**cambio de escena.

**Summary:** _["Mi vida es un infierno, odio a mi padre y a todos los hombres, porque todos son iguales... y nadie puede escuchar mi grito silencioso..." _ Su vida cambia cuando su hermana decide vivir con ellos, mostrándole lo lindo que puede resultar el mundo y que no todo es negro, y trayendo con ella otras sorpresas. Sin embargo, su padre no permitirá que ella reaccione y se aleje de él tan fácilmente.

**_Grito Silencioso_**

**Capítulo II**  
**Recuerdos...**

Los rayos de sol que se filtran por la ventana me sacan de mi profundo sueño. Por suerte estoy sola, aunque sigo desnuda. Como todos los días, me meto al baño, me observo con rabia al espejo y luego me ducho con agua fría. Ya se ha hecho más que costumbre todo esto, es rutina y al parecer nunca va a cambiar.

Salgo del baño y me visto mi uniforme, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo una marca en el muslo, cerca de la rodilla, y es bastante notoria. La voz de mi padre me apremia para que baje pronto a desayunar, así que rápidamente busco en el mueble del baño una base para cubrir aunque sea un poco el moretón, y bajo a la cocina.

Kikyou me saluda con ánimo, mientras se sirve cereales en el tazón. Me siento a su lado y ella me acerca la leche y la caja de cereales. Sonrío cuando ella me comenta cómo Miroku le contagió el gusto por esta marca de cereales, que a él siempre le ha gustado. Miroku es todo un personaje, pienso al recordar que a mí también me convenció de comenzar a consumir aquel producto. Náraku me saca de mi mundo de ensueños, apurándonos para que no lleguemos atrasadas al colegio. Desanimada, sigo a Kikyou hasta el automóvil de papá, que nos lleva todos los días a clases. Y así comienza otro día.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

_//Racconto_

…_4 años atrás…_

_-¿Tú me cuidarás, verdad Miroku?- Preguntó una niña de 11 años y castaños cabellos, sonriente._

_-Claro, Sango, no dejaré que los más grandes te molesten- respondió Miroku, acariciándole la cabeza._

_-¡Gracias!- Sango lo abrazó, feliz-. ¿Sabes? Tú eres como el hermano mayor que nunca pude tener._

_-Me alegra que me quieras tanto- Miroku sonrió, alegre._

_-Es la verdad, siempre estás cuando te necesito, y me cuidas de cualquier cosa._

_-Bueno, es que tú eres muy pequeñita aún y la gente te puede hacer daño._

_-¡Pero si sólo soy 2 años menor que tú!- Reclamó Sango, molesta._

_-Sí, pero eres demasiado buena- le explicó Miroku-. De seguro muchas personas quieren hacerte daño, y por eso yo te protejo tanto._

_-¿Y siempre estarás ahí cuando yo te necesite?_

_-Sí, siempre, Sanguito._

_-Entonces, yo también estaré para ti cuando lo necesites, no importa cómo, cuándo o dónde._

_-Entonces ¿es una promesa?- Miroku le tendió la mano, para sellar el pacto._

_-Sí, es una promesa- Sango le estrechó la mano, feliz de poder tener a Miroku a su lado._

_Hacia muchos años que se conocían, y desde el principio se habían llevado bien. Sango había encontrado en Miroku la atención que no tenía en su casa, y Miroku, la compañía que necesitaba en Sango. Y ahora eran como 'uña y mugre', pocas veces se separaban, y por lo general era por enfermedad o trabajos escolares. Ésa era una hermosa amistad, que muchos envidiaban con recelo…//_

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

Ingreso al salón de clases y siento como muchos me observan, la mayoría con recelo. No les hago caso y me ubico en mi pupitre, esperando a que el profesor de Química llegue. Una muchacha de dorados cabellos y ojos azul ceniza se acerca a mí, burlona.

-Hey, "monstri"- me llama con un gesto.

"_¿'Monstri'? Que original apodo"_ pienso, sin hacerle caso. Vuelve a insistir, esta vez acercándose más a mí y tocando mi hombro.

-Oye, a ti te hablo- me dice, con una estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Sí?- La miro fríamente, sin mucho interés- ¿Para qué?

-Supimos que tu hermana se fue a vivir contigo- suelta una risita molesta.

-¿Y eso qué?- Le pregunto, ya me está hartando.

-Pues, que ella es la novia de Miroku- agrega, observándome detenidamente.

-Ya ¿y…?- La sigo observando, esperando que me diga que es lo que eso tiene de importante.

-Vaya, 'monstri', recuerda que Miroku y tú fueron novios hace mucho tiempo y…

-¡Miroku nunca fue mi novio!- Le respondo, enfadada.

-¿Ah, no?- Levanta una ceja, escéptica- ¿Y qué fueron?

-Eso ya no tiene importancia…- murmuro, intentando acabar esta desagradable plática.

-Claro que la tiene- ella me observa y sonríe con malicia-. Oh, espera… había olvidado que Miroku te había dejado por boba y fea, lo lamento… no sé cómo he olvidado algo tan obvio…

-Isbelle, cállate, o te rompo la cara- la amenazo, furiosa.

Ella me mira, desafiante. Luego sonríe con un gesto aún más burlón y se inclina sobre mí.

-Hazlo, si puedes- murmura, sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro-. No te tengo miedo, 'monstri'.

Me enferma, ya no la soporto más, todos los días es algo diferente, pero hoy se pasó del límite al recordar mi relación con Miroku. La abofeteo con fuerza, mientras todos se quedan mirando, atónitos. Isbelle reacciona después de un rato, roja como un tomate por la furia, despidiendo fuego por la mirada, en esos momentos me odiaba más que a nada. Yo sólo me quedo mirándola, sin intención de pedirle disculpas.

-Me las pagarás, 'monstri', ésta vez si te pasaste- se acerca a mí y me tira el pelo.

Yo me defiendo, dándole un fuerte codazo en el vientre. Ella se abalanza sobre mí y comenzamos a pelear, llevo la ventaja, claro, si yo practico Ninjutsu. Todos le dan ánimos a Isbelle, esto me enfurece más, fue ella la que comenzó. De repente, silencio, y luego una voz ronca nos detiene.

-Señorita Russeau, señorita Le Mont, a Dirección inmediatamente.

El profesor de Química había ingresado en el salón y estaba furioso. Lentamente obedecemos, aún mirándonos con odio. Siempre discutimos, pero hoy es la primera vez que terminamos así. Una vez en Dirección, el Director (valga la redundancia) nos observa, molesto por nuestra actitud.

-No es la primera vez que ustedes dos se pelean, pero nunca habían llegado a estos extremos- expresa el hombre, mirándolas por sobre sus anteojos.

-Ella comenzó, señor- murmura tímidamente Isbelle. La observó, sorprendida. _"Cínica"_ pienso, mientras guardo silencio.

-Sé, Isbelle, que la que siempre comienza las peleas eres tú- aclara el Director, para mi alivio-. Sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con las peleas, aunque sean en defensa propia- me observa reprobatoriamente.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, señor, es sólo que…- me disculpo, pero él me interrumpe.

-Ella te hartó, eso también lo sé- agrega el Director, pasándose la mano por la barbilla-. Bien, para que comiencen a llevarse mejor, su castigo será tres semanas de trabajos voluntarios juntas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamamos las dos, incrédulas.

-Sí, lo que oyeron- el Director nos observa, satisfecho.

-No pienso trabajar con la mon…- Isbelle se corrige, antes de llamarme 'monstri' y empeorar su situación- No quiero trabajar con ella.

-Tendrás que hacerlo- es la orden del hombre, mientras nos sonríe-. Les mandaré el listado de trabajos con algún profesor. Ahora, regresen a clases.

Ambas salimos de la oficina del Director, Isbelle más molesta que yo.

-Todo por tu culpa…- me reclama.

-Cállate, no tengo ganas de pelear más- le digo, mientras entro al salón de clases. De seguro le arruiné el día, y todo el mes. Me siento en mi pupitre y atiendo a las clases, sin pensar más en el asunto.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

_//Racconto._

…_3 años atrás…_

_-Sango ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no pelees con esa chiquilla?- Preguntó Miroku, mientras le limpiaba una herida en la rodilla._

_-¡Pero ella empezó!- Reclamó Sango, mirando cómo Miroku la atendía._

_-Pero no le hagas caso- murmuró él-. Ella está celosa, por eso te trata así._

_-Es que no puedo…- la muchacha miró su rodilla cubierta por el parche que le había puesto Miroku._

_-¿Por qué no?- Miroku se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla._

_-Porque ella me molesta contigo, y eso me hace enfadar mucho- Sango tomó la mano de Miroku y se paró, luego se sacudió la falda y sonrió._

_-Por eso te digo que son celos… _

_-¿Y de qué? No comprendo._

_-De que tú seas mi mejor amiga y ella no- aseguró Miroku, sacando un dulce y entregándoselo a Sango._

_-Tienes razón- Sango sonrió, aceptando el dulce-. Eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener._

_-Sí, Sanguito, y siempre seremos amigos._

_Siguen caminando, conversando de otras cosas, muy alegres los dos. Un grupo de jóvenes caminaba en dirreción opuesta, riéndose de buena gana. Observan a la pareja acercarse y se miran entre ellos, con malicia._

_-Hey, Miroku- exclamó uno de los chicos, llamándolo con un gesto-. Está buena tu novia._

_-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- Se defendió Miroku, encarándolo- ¿Te molesta que sea mi novia, acaso?_

_-¿Lo estás admitiendo?- Preguntó otro chico, riendo._

_-No, sólo les digo que no es su asunto- Miroku los observó con recelo._

_-Wow, como si nos diera mucho miedo tu furia- murmuró otro chico, con una risita._

_-Sango, vámonos- Miroku siguió caminando, sin hacerle caso a los chicos._

_-Miroku, si no te preocupas más de esta chiquilla, pronto otro buitre caerá sobre ella y se deleitará con este manjar..._

_Miroku se devolvió, furioso, y comenzó a pegarle al autor de la última ofensa. Sango intentó detenerlo, pero Miroku no la escuchó y siguió peleando, hasta que un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos verde esmeralda de acercó y detuvo el pleito._

_-Ya basta, la calle no es un lugar para estar peleando de ésta manera- dijo el hombre, separando a los chicos._

_-Dígale eso a ellos- Miroku se sacudió la ropa, aún molesto-. No tienen derecho a insultar a mi amiga._

_-Pues, entonces, si se merecen los golpes- murmuró el hombre, sonriéndole a Sango. Luego observó a los muchachos y agregó:-. No vuelvan a pelear en la vía pública._

_El hombre se marchó, mientras Miroku agarró a Sango por el brazo y se la llevó del lugar, alejándola del grupo de chicos molestosos...//_

_**--------------------O--------------------**__  
_

_"...En casa..."_

-¡Sango!- Me remece Kikyou, despertándome.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto, un poco adormecida.

-Te quería preguntar si querías acompañarme a comprarle un regalo a Miroku, lo que pasa es que dentro de dos semanas será su cumpleaños, y no quiero tener que salir a última hora…

-Está bien, cuando quieras- le respondo. Ella me regala una sonrisa.

-Entonces, no hagas planes para mañana- me indica, marchándose a su habitación.

¿Así que un regalo para Miroku? Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no regalo nada, y menos a Miroku… Será extraño salir de compras con Kikyou para buscarle un regalo. Sólo espero que esta vez lo reciba, no como la última. La última vez, aquella en la que nos separamos…

//_Racconto._

…_3 años atrás…_

_Ella caminaba por la calle, aún sin saber el rumbo que tomaría. Se suponía que su padre le iba a comprar todo lo que ella quisiera si lo acompañaba, pero ése día era el cumpleaños de Miroku, y no podía dejarlo solo. Miró el pequeño paquete de regalo que llevaba entre las manos y suspiró. No le importaba que su padre no le comprara cosas, si no que él se enfadara con ella. A veces se ponía muy agresivo y explotaba sin razón._

_Pero a Miroku no lo veía hacia días, y eso la tenía muy preocupada. No era común en él desaparecer sin siquiera llamar aunque fuera un día. Así que tomó una decisión, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar más rápido._

_Llegó en pocos minutos a la Residencia __Vorobiov__, y tocó el timbre, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Una sirvienta le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, indicándole dónde se encontraba Miroku. Lentamente se dirigió hasta allí, quería darle una sorpresa. _

_Pero la sorpresa la tuvo ella cuando vio como Miroku estaba besándose con una chica en el balcón. No le molestaba que Miroku tuviera novia, lo que le molestaba era que ésa chica era Isbelle Le Mont, su peor enemiga, quien le hacía la vida imposible en la escuela y con quien peleaba todos los días, y eso Miroku lo sabía perfectamente, él siempre le decía que la ignorara, y nunca había sido un secreto para nadie que ambas chicas se odiaban. Cuando Miroku se separó de la muchacha, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro, él se percató de la presencia de Sango y sonrió, disculpándose con Isbelle para ir a hablarle. _

_-Sango ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Miroku, un poco molesto._

_-Yo sólo venía a darte un regalo de cumpleaños- murmuró Sango, alargándole el presente._

_Miroku lo observó unos segundos y luego miró hacía otro lado, sin recibirlo._

_-No quiero tus estúpidos regalos- declaró, con indiferencia._

_-P-pero yo…- Sango lo observó, con la mirada llena de dolor- Se supone que somos amigos, es obvio que venga el día de tu cumpleaños a darte un regalo…_

_-Es que ya no somos amigos- afirmó Miroku-. Tú eres demasiado inmadura para mí. Deberías crecer. Mira a tu alrededor, tus compañeras ya tienen novio, salen a fiestas, piensan en otras cosas, y tú sigues siendo la misma niña tonta de antes. Yo ya crecí y tengo otros intereses._

_-No lo entiendo- Sango dejó caer el regalo, mientras apretaba sus puños-. Tú sabes que no cambiaré en nada si tengo novio o no, si salgo, si hago otras cosas… aún si llegara a hacer todo eso, seguiría siendo la misma… no soy yo la que necesita cambiar, eres tú el que cambió demasiado rápido._

_-Di lo que quieras, pero desde hoy ya no me busques, a menos que vuelvas cuando ya hayas crecido._

_-Sí eso es lo que tú quieres, lo haré- Sango suspiró, con tristeza-. Pero si algún día llegarás a necesitar de mí, siempre estaré ahí, aunque llevemos años sin vernos. Yo nunca te fallaré, porque jamás romperé la promesa que hicimos. _

_Sango se marchó, mientras Miroku la observaba. Promesas infantiles, eso eran las palabras que había dicho hacía algún tiempo. Cuando Sango desapareció de la vista, se agachó a recoger el regalo y vio con sorpresa que era el disco que tanto quería, pero que no había podido encontrar en ninguna parte. Lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio y volvió con su 'novia', olvidando por completo a Sango.//_

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

_"...Al día siguiente..."_

-Sango, ya es tarde- me informa papá, entrando bruscamente a mi cuarto.

-¡Papá!- Le reclamo, molesta, cubriéndome con la toalla- ¡Estoy vistiéndome!

-Cómo si no te hubiese visto desnuda antes…- murmura, acercándose a mi cama y observando la ropa que me pondré. Toma una falda blanca y la sacude, como si no entendiera lo que es- ¿Y esto?

-Es la falda que me pondré para acompañar a Kikyou- le respondo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No me gusta- alega él, tirándola al bote de la basura-. Sólo yo tengo derecho a...

-¡No!- Le respondo enojada, sorprendiéndome a mi misma.

-¿No... qué?- Pregunta Náraku aparentemente divertido- ¿Intentas revelarte contra mis deseos?

-Ah... eh...- bajo la mirada, nuevamente me gana el miedo- Lo que pasa es que Kikyou me pidió que me vistiera así, dice que soy muy aburrida y que debería intentar llamar más la atención...

-¿Kikyou te manda ahora, es eso?- Me inquiere, sentándose en la cama.

-No, es sólo que no quiero que ella...

-¿Sospeche algo?- Murmura él, mirando mis piernas. Instintivamente las cubro con la toalla- Sango, no me había percatado de ese moretón tan feo que tienes en el muslo... ¿Me dejas verlo más de cerca?

Se arrodilla frente a mí y levanta la toalla, acariciando mi muslo cerca de la zona afectada. Tiemblo ante el contacto con sus manos frías, las odio. Por desgracia para él, unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación lo interrumpen.

-¿Sango, puedo entrar?- Pregunta Kikyou.

Náraku me mira, advirtiéndome que me arrepentiré si la hago pasar. Kikyou vuelve a golpear la puerta, así que me apresuro a contestar.

-Kikyou, me estoy vistiendo, salgo en un momento.

Náraku se aleja de mí y permite que me vista, sin replicar. Cuando he terminado, me miro en el espejo y sonrió, hacia tiempo que no me veía tan linda. Salgo de la habitación, cuidando de que no sea vea mi padre, y le sonrío a Kikyou.

-¡Wow, Sango, estás preciosa!- Me observa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le respondo, alegre.

-Te dije que te vendría bien esa ropa- sonríe tiernamente y agrega:-. Ahora verás cómo los chicos se derriten por ti- me guiña un ojo.

Yo sólo le sonrío, no muy convencida. Después de todo, aunque se fijen en mí, eso no me interesa... todos los hombres son iguales, no quiero terminar más lastimada de lo que estoy.

Salimos de compras, Kikyou cada 5 minutos me comenta cómo algún chico se queda mirándome, yo sólo río ante sus comentarios. Nos metemos a una tienda de música y yo observo un estante con discos de rock de esos que le gustan a Miroku.

-Sí, a Miroku le gustaría mucho uno de esos- Kikyou se acerca a mí y alcanza un disco.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunto, aparentando sorpresa.

-Sí- me sonríe con ternura-. De hecho, él toca la guitarra eléctrica.

-Vaya, no lo imaginaba- miento.

-Así que le llevaré...- Kikyou lee los títulos, sin saber cuál escoger.- ¡No sé!

Me río al ver su cara de fastidio, al parecer no tiene ni idea de ésa música.

-¿No sabes cuál escocger?- Le sonrío amablemente.

-Nuu...- me responde con una voz infantil- A mí no me gusta esta música, yo prefiero la clásica...

-Veamos...- miro también los títulos y sonrío, pasándole uno- Yo creo que esto le va a gustar.

-¿Sí?- Kikyou observa el disco, revisa la lista de canciones y sonríe- ¡Vaya! Aquí está una de las canciones que Miroku siempre interpreta... eres una adivina, le va a encantar.

Kikyou se dirige a la caja y cancela, mientras yo observo con nostalgia el resto de los discos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de compras, y menos a una tienda de música, y esto me trae muchos recuerdos... pero debo dejarlos pasar, Miroku y yo ya no somos nada... nada más que cuñados, aunque sea extraño para mí. Y dudo que algún día volvamos a ser amigos... aunque me gustaría poder intentarlo de nuevo. Pero la vida ha querido esto para mí, aunque me duela aceptarlo. Para Miroku ya no soy más que un recuerdo olvidado.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llega este chap, espero sus review y muchos buenos deseos para ustedes!! 

Ja ne!

_**EXTRAS**_

**_Ficha de los Personajes n° 2_**

**_Nombre: _**_Kikyou__ Lubov (Amor) Russeau_

**_Edad: _**_14 años _

**_Fecha de Nacimiento: _**_13 de Agosto de 1993 _

**_Signo: _**_Leo _

**_País de Origen: _**_Rusia _

**_País de Residencia: _**_Francia _

**_Ocupación: _**_Estudiante _

**_Hobby (es): _**_Tocar el violín y el piano y danzar. _

* * *


	3. Cumpleaños

HOLA!!! Aquí estoy actualizando este fic, me animé mucho y trate de avanzar lo más que pude... Me dieron muchas ganas de escribir y por eso creo que me demoré menos de un mes en actualizar.

Ojala que les guste y ya saben, dejen sus reviews para que pronto pueda actualizar nuevamente!!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Mahiara Hiteru:** Amiga!! Muchas gracias por el review, y sip son muy lindos recuerdos... aunque el último es un poco turbio... pero ya veras como se va arreglando un poco la historia. Te aviso que pase una feliz navidad y un excelente año nuevo. Espero que tú igual, y los mejores deseos para este nuevo año que comienza. Espero que este chap también te guste, y ya sabes cualquier cosa me lo haces saber. Espero con ansias la actualización de tus historias, aunque ya me has sorprendido con algunas, jeje.

**Ferpechi-14:** Gracias por el apoyo, aquí tienes la actualización, espero tu opinión para saber si te gustó o no. Espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas y año nuevo, todos mis buenos deseos para ti.

**Andrea:** Buenu, si pase una feliz navidad y también un buen año nuevo, espero que tú igual. Y creo que seguirás con esa intriga hasta un poco más de tiempo, porque aún no se aclarará... aunque te diré que tengo varias sorpresas para después, sólo es cuestión de organizar las ideas xD.

**natalia:** Pos si, a mi también me cae bien esta Kikyou, porque quiere mucho a su hermana. Y una gran coincidencia que tenga tu mismo cumple xD. Aquí tienes otro chap, ojala también te guste, espero tu opinión. Espero, también, que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y un muy buen año nuevo, mis mejores deseos para ti.

**usagi -chan:** Felices fiesta, espero que la hayas pasado bien. Bueno, sip, Náraku es un desgraciado, pero ya se tendrá su merecido muajajaja!! Y cumpliré tu deseo, es algo que había pensado desde el principio, solo que se demorara un poquito, para hacer más interesante la cosa xD. Espero tu opinión nuevamente, ojala te guste!!

Y saludos a todos los que leen el fic, espero que les guste! Mucha buena suerte en este año que está recién comenzando, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y la pasen súper bien!

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, eso lo tenemos todos claro.

* * *

** ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blabla… es la naración de Sango

"…blabla…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_//…blabla…//_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

**_--------------------O-------------------- _**cambio de escena.  
**  
Summary:** _["Mi vida es un infierno, odio a mi padre y a todos los hombres, porque todos son iguales... y nadie puede escuchar mi grito silencioso..." _ Su vida cambia cuando su hermana decide vivir con ellos, mostrándole lo lindo que puede resultar el mundo y que no todo es negro, y trayendo con ella otras sorpresas. Sin embargo, su padre no permitirá que ella reaccione y se aleje de él tan fácilmente.

_**Grito Silencioso**_

**Capítulo III****  
Cumpleaños**

"El sol brilla alto en el cielo, iluminando todo con sus rayos. El recreo acaba de comenzar, y todos los alumnos salen veloces de las salas de clases, para aprovechar lo mejor posible ese pequeño descanso.

Miroku camina a través del pasillo, sonriendo cada tanto a alguna muchacha que lo saluda, distraído en sus pensamientos. Sí, recordaba muy bien a Sango, la pequeña niña con la que compartió su infancia entera, y a la que le negó su amistad cuando pensó que él ya estaba maduro para ése tipo de relaciones. Poco después se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, cuando Isbelle demostró ser nada más que una cara bonita, sin sentimientos. Ella le robó el corazón a Miroku, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que sólo era un juego, que ella no lo quería ni un poco y que estaba con él para lucirse con sus amigas. Sin embargo, cuando intentó pedirle otra oportunidad a Sango y disculparse, el padre de ella, Náraku, le prohibió acercársele. Aún recordaba con rabia cómo el detestable hombre le había cerrado la puerta sin siquiera dejarlo hablar. Y la última imagen que tenía de Sango era la cara de desconcierto y tristeza al ver que su padre le arrebataba la oportunidad de reconciliarse con él.

Pero al tiempo después, cuando por fin pudo aproximarse a Sango, ella ya no era la misma. Su mirada tierna y amable había cambiado por una triste y llena de rencor; sus cálidas y cariñosas palabras ahora eran hoscas y frías, empapadas con dolor. Casi nada quedaba de la pequeña Sango. Así que optó por separar su vida de la de ella, pensando y creyendo que su transformación se debía a su actitud. Nunca intentó saber la verdad. Y hasta el día de hoy está convencido de que eso fue lo que marcó la vida de Sango.

Se sorprendió cuando ella lo saludó con una sonrisa aquel día que fue con Kikyou a su casa, pero fingió que no le importaba. Ella no había querido darle otra oportunidad, por eso él no le mostraría que podían volver a ser amigos. Jamás volvería a ser nada de ella. Nada más que 'cuñados'.

"_Sí, nada más que cuñados… eso es lo que seremos, Sango…"_

-¡Miroku!

Miroku voltea al escuchar su nombre, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Pequeña Kikyou!- Exclama, acercándose a ella- Perdón, estaba distraído y no te vi.

-No te preocupes- Kikyou lo abraza, con cariño.

-¿Qué me cuentas?- Pregunta Miroku, tomando la mano de la muchacha y comenzando a caminar hacia el patio.

-Pues, nada…- Kikyou piensa un momento y luego agrega:- Bueno, en realidad Sango se comporta un poco extraño últimamente…

-¿Extraño?- Miroku arquea una ceja, con curiosidad- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A ver… - Kikyou medita unos segundos, buscando las palabras para explicarle mejor a Miroku a lo que se refiere- A veces se pone nerviosa cuando papá está cerca, como si le tuviera miedo. Además, tenías razón con eso de que es apática con los chicos, el otro día le presenté a unos amigos y no se comportó nada amable con ellos, como si quisiera evitar tener cualquier tipo de relación con ellos… y muchas veces me da la impresión de que quiere decirme algo pero no puede.

Miroku observa a Kikyou mientras habla y luego se encoje de hombros.

-Yo te dije que era rara- afirma, mientras se sientan en una banca bajo un árbol-. Es como si odiara al resto del mundo.

-No sé, a veces me da pena _(N.A.: en mi país, pena es tristeza y vergüenza. Aquí lo utilizo como tristeza, para que no se confundan)_.

-¿Por qué?- Miroku la mira extrañado.

-Es que ella no es una mala persona, pero aún así no tiene amigos…- Kikyou suspira- ni siquiera se lleva bien con papá.

-Pero… ¿no que Náraku dice que él es todo un amor con ella?

-Bueno, sí, eso dice él- Kikyou se apoya en el hombro de Miroku-. Aunque yo creo que algo oculta. Pero Sango nunca me ha hablado de eso.

-Tal vez deberías preguntarle... aunque con lo rara que es...

Se quedan ahí descansando, sin hablar más sobre el tema. Kikyou sabe que Miroku no conoce lo suficiente a Sango como para juzgarla de la manera adecuada, por lo que no intentará hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Prefiere esperar a que él mismo la conozca y se de cuenta de lo maravillosa persona que es la muchacha.

Miroku, por su parte, sabe que Kikyou jamás comprendería cuánto daño le hizo Sango cuando no quiso perdonarlo. Eso es algo que también marcó su vida, llenándola de relaciones vacías y transformándolo en un muchacho popular al que poco le importaban los sentimientos de los demás.

El teléfono de Kikyou comienza a sonar, Miroku se sobresalta levemente.

-Tranquilo, es mi padre- responde Kikyou, mirando la pantalla del aparato y contestando- ¿Sí?

_-Kikyou, Sango y yo saldremos esta tarde, así que no habrá nadie en casa cuando vuelvas del colegio-_ anuncia Náraku del otro lado de la línea, con su siempre frío tono de voz.

-Pero Sango sale a la misma hora que yo de clases...- murmura Kikyou.

_-Lo sé, pero la saqué de clases antes-_ aclara Náraku, sin darle mayor importancia a eso.

-Bueno, como tú digas, entonces...- responde Kikyou- ¡Ah! Papá... ¿puedo estar en la casa de Miroku mientras ustedes llegan? Es que no me gusta estar sola...

_-Cómo quieras... sólo cuídate mucho._

-Por supuesto- Kikyou sonríe, feliz-. Gracias.

La comunicación se corta. Kikyou suspira, confundida. ¿A dónde irían su padre y Sango? Algo raro pasaba con su familia, pero nunca podría entender lo que era..."

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

Miro distraídamente por la ventana, sin poner atención a lo que me dice mi padre. El paisaje que se puede observar es hermoso, los árboles están en flor, y una extraña luminosidad se aprecia gracias a los pocos rayos que logran filtrarse por entre las hojas. Parece un sueño...

-Sango- la voz de mi padre interrumpe mis pensamientos, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real, la pesadilla.

-¿Qué?- Mi voz suena seca y áspera, pero no puedo evitar tratarlo de esta forma.

-Trátame mejor ¿quieres?- Me inquiere, molesto con mi forma de contestar- Al fin y al cabo, nuestra relación va mucho más allá de lo normal entre un padre y su hija...

-Lamentablemente- murmuro, apoyando mi mentón en mi mano y con la mirada nuevamente perdida a través del cristal.

El auto se detiene bruscamente, mi padre se baja y se acerca a la puerta en la que yo estaba apoyada, intento alejarme lo más que puedo, pero él abre la puerta, me agarra de un brazo y me jala hasta fuera, luego da un portazo, sin soltarme, y me lleva a través de un camino pedregoso hasta una cabaña, el lugar de 'descanso' de papá. Ingresamos al lugar y él cierra la puerta tras de sí, mirándome como tanto lo detesto, con una mezcla de deseo y rabia. Bajo la mirada y espero, mientras se acerca a mí y levanta mi cara por el mentón, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Sango, Sango, Sango... ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?- baja su mano lentamente por mi cuello, se detiene en el comienzo de la blusa y desata la cinta que forma parte del uniforme, con una sonrisa perversa.

Cierro los ojos al sentir sus frías manos rozar mi piel, mientras va desabotonando la blusa. Y como siempre hago, intento no pensar en lo que está pasando en estos momentos, tratando de llenar mi mente con cualquier imagen, tratando de escapar de esto para luego no recordarlo tan dolorosamente...

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

_"... Una semana después..."_

Observo tranquilamente como Kikyou da vueltas por mi habitación, mientras me cuenta lo emocionante que será la fiesta de Miroku e intenta converncerme de que vaya.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Me dice, mirándome suplicante- No tiene nada de malo que vayas a una fiesta, es una sola... por favor...

-Kikyou, ya dije que no me gustan las fiestas- le vuelvo a repetir-. Hay mucha gente, y no me siento a gusto en un lugar así... además es la celebración de Miroku, no puedo ir si él no me ha invitado...

-¡Pero a él no le importará! Sango, quiero que me acompañes... Papá me ha dicho que nunca sales, y realmente creo que deberías hacerlo, eres una persona encantadora, pero no tienes amigos y a mí me das...

Kikyou me observa, un poco avergonzada y coloca sus manos sobre su boca, intentando disculparse por lo que iba a decir. Muevo la mano, indicándole que no tiene importancia. Después de todo, me dijo que era una persona encantadora... hace tres años que nadie me había hecho sentir así. Kikyou se acerca a mí y me toma las manos, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y sonriendo con una extraña expresión.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto, sin comprender por qué actúa así.

-Nada...- Kikyou me sonríe, esta vez alegre, y agrega:- ¿Sí me acompañarás, verdad? Le compramos el regalo las dos a Miroku, es justo que sepa que tú también te esmeraste en escoger algo de su agrado.

-Está bien, iré- le respondo, por fin logra converncerme.

Ella me sonríe, más feliz de lo que esperaba, y luego sale, diciéndome que me comience a arreglar para el cumpleaños, que faltan 2 horas para que comience.

Una vez sola, abro mi armario (ropero, closet, o como quieran) y comeinzo a buscar qué ponerme. No me dan muchos deseos de salir, pero Kikyou me lo ha pedido tan insistentemente que no quiero negarme. Ella ha sido muy atenta y buena conmigo, ha hecho que comience a ver que no todo el mundo es malo o negro. Elijo una blusa blanca con manga tres cuartos no muy ajustada y unos jeans azules, y luego me meto al baño para darme una ducha. Como ya es mi costumbre, me observo en el espejo. Pero esta vez no siento rabia e impotencia. Una extraña alegría invade mi ser, y sonrío frente a la imagen del reflejo. Algo está a punto de cambiar en mí.

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

"La fiesta está muy animada. Comenzó hacía como una hora, y todos los invitados están muy felices y alegres, como en cualquier fiesta, todos bailaban alegremente y disfrutaban de la generosidad del cumpleañero, que siempre ofrecía lo mejor y en grandes cantidades para sus invitados.

El festejado está bailando animadamente con su novia, a veces es interrumpido por algún amigo o amiga, que le desea feliz cumpleaños y le entrega presentes.

Sango está en un rincón, sentada junto a una ventana pensando. Y como siempre, sola. _"No me gustan las fiestas..."_ piensa ella, con un leve suspiro, mirando alrededor. Se queda así un rato, perdida entre sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz masculina la interrumpe:

-¿Por qué tan sola, Sango?

Sango se sobresalta y mira a quien le ha dirigido la palabra. Luego sonríe al reconocerlo.

-¡InuYasha!- Exclama ella, alegremente.

-Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mí- InuYasha también le sonríe-. ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-Claro.

InuYasha se sienta y luego se queda observándola un rato, para finalmente atreverse a preguntarle:

-¿Ya hiciste las paces con Miroku?

Sango agacha la mirada unos segundos, pero luego la levanta y reponde:

-No, Kikyou me invitó a la fiesta... me pidió que la acompañara.

-¿Kikyou?- InuYasha arquea una ceja, confundido- ¿Por qué ella...?

-Es mi hermana- aclara Sango, con una sonrisa-. Hace como tres semanas que ella decidió mudarse a mi casa.

-Vaya...- InuYasha se queda pensativo, mientras Sango vuelve nuevamente su vista hacia la ventana.

La fiesta continúa así por algunas horas más, hasta que la música se detiene y la voz de Kikyou llama la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Bien!- Exclama Kikyou, con mucha energía- ¡Ha llegado el momento de que el cumpleañero- le dirige una cariñosa mirada a Miroku- apague las velitas y pida su deseo!

Todos aplauden, las luces se apagan, y comienza a cantarse el típico y conocido _"Cumpleaños feliz..."_. Miroku apaga las velas, y todos vuelven a aplaudir. A cotinuación, se encienden las luces y Miroku le da un mordisco al pastel, manchándose con crema la punta de la nariz y el mentón. Mientras él se limpia, Kikyou vuelve a tomar la palabra:

-¡Ahora, otro de los momentos más esperados de la fiesta! Con ustedes... ¡La entrega oficial de los regalos!

En un rincón están los regalos amontonados, y comienzan por orden a entregar los presentes cada uno de los invitados. Hay de todos los tamaños y formas, Miroku recibe feliz cada uno de ellos, agradeciéndole a quien se lo entrega, con una sonrisa y bastante emoción. Mientras él está ocupado con esta entrega, Kikyou se acerca a Sango y le informa, muy satisfecha:

-Sango, tú le entregarás el disco a Miroku, yo compré otro regalo para él... así podrás felicitarle y desearle un feliz cumpleaños tú también.

-Pero yo...- Sango observa unos segundos a Miroku y suspira- No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta Kikyou, mirándola con extrañeza- ¡Vamos! No seas así, es sólo un regalo, nada más... por favor...

-Eh...- Sango ve la mirada suplicante de Kikyou, y luego sonríe, resignada- Está bien, pero sólo lo hago porque tú me lo pides.

-Gracias- Kikyou abraza a Sango, alegre.

Luego de un rato, Kikyou le hace un gesto a Sango para que se acerque a entregarle su regalo al cumpleañero. La muchacha obedece, incómoda ante los murmullos y las miradas de indiferencia y desprecio que son dirigidas hacia ella. Miroku la observa acercarse, con una extraña expresión entre desconcierto, sorpresa y alegría.

-Eh... feliz cumpleaños, Miroku- murmura Sango muy bajo, entregándole el regalo y sin levantar la vista. Miroku la observa por un segundo, luego sonríe, recibe el regalo y abraza a Sango.

-Muchas gracias, pequeñita- le agradece al oído Miroku, mientras la abraza.

Todos los presentes se quedan atónitos observando la escena. Kikyou sonríe feliz, InuYasha también se alegra con la respuesta de Miroku, por un segundo creyó que Miroku rechasaría nuevamente el regalo. Sango no lo puede creer, Miroku la estaba abrazando nuevamente. Luego de unos segundos, se separan y Kikyou comienza a aplaudir, como lo han hecho con todas las demás entregas. Todos la imitan, aún sorprendidos ante la escena. Miroku observa el paquete y luego lo abre, saca el disco, lee el título y sonríe, feliz, diciendo _"¡Es el disco que quería comprarme!"_. Ahora, es el turno de Kikyou, quien le entregael regalo y lo besa. Todos vuelven a aplaudir, mientras esperan que se termine el beso. A continuación, Miroku desenvuelve el regalo y encuentra un libro, lee la portada y le sonríe a su novia, exclamando _"¡Tú siempre tan práctica, Kikyou!". _Todos vuelven a aplaudir, mientras Miroku abraza a Kikyou y hace un gesto para que la fiesta continúe.

Kikyou toma la mano de Miroku y comienza a caminar hasta llegar donde Sango, que seguía en el mismo lugar con InuYasha, conversando.

-¡Hola!- Saluda Kikyou, alegre como siempre.

-Hola- le responden al unísono Sango e InuYasha, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen?- Pegunta Miroku.

-Sólo conversamos- responde InuYasha, mientras bebe un poco de su vaso.

-¿Ya se conocían?- Pregunta Kikyou, tomando asiento junto a Sango.

-Sí, un poco- murmura Sango, tímidamente.

-Sí, la conocí hace algún tiempo una vez que vine a la casa de Miroku- dice InuYasha, dejando su vaso sobre una mesa cercana-. Me sorprendió verla aquí, así que me acerque a saludarla.

-Vaya, no sabía que conocieras a InuYasha- murmuró Kikyou, sorprendida.

-¿Y tú lo conoces?- Pregunta Sango.

-Pues sí, su hermano es muy amigo de mamá, y muchas veces lo llevaba a la casa... después supe que era amigo de Miroku, así que comenzamos a ser amigos- respondió Kikyou, dedicándole una tierna mirada a InuYasha.

Siguieron hablando así bastante rato, hasta que InuYasha le pide permiso a Miroku para sacar a bailar a Kikyou.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema... si ella quiere, claro- responde Miroku.

-Ah... está bien, vamos- dice Kikyou, un poco confundida por la petición de InuYasha.

-Bien, gracias- InuYasha se aleja con Kikyou hacia la 'pista de baile'.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunta Kikyou, observando a InuYasha con curiosidad.

-Creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos- Responde el chico con una sonrisa.

Kikyou observa a la pareja, extrañada. No tiene ni idea de que ese simple momento será suficiente para que su hermana y su novio vuelvan a ser amigos. Tampoco se imagina que esto cambiará para siempre la vida de su hermana."

* * *

O.K., hasta aquí los dejo. Espero que les haya gustado, le dedique mucho tiempo a continuarlo... Saludos a todos y hasta la Próxima, 

Ja ne!

_**EXTRAS**_

**_Ficha de los Personajes n° 3_**

**_Nombre: _**_Miroku Dmitri Vorobiov_

**_Edad: _**_18 años (recién cumplidos)_

**_Fecha de Nacimiento: _**_06 de Abril de 1990_

**_Signo: _**_Aries_

**_País de Origen: _**_Inglaterra_

**_País de Residencia: _**_Francia_

**_Ocupación: _**_Estudiante_

**_Hobby (es): _**_Tocar la guitarra eléctrica y componer música._


	4. No puedo decírtelo

HOLA!!! Aquí reportándome por fin con una actualización!! Sé que dejé a algunas personas ansiosas con esto, y prometo no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin subir algo, aunque sea corto!! ah, en fin, dejo las aclaraciones y los agradecimientos de inmediato para que lean luego el chap.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**lunaleen:** Hola!! Me subiste los ánimos de escribir!! Te lo agradezco! Creo que la espera no fue tanta, me parece... ou, en fin, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, espero tu opinión también de este chap!

**natalia:** Perdón por la espera, quizás ni leas este chap y ya te hayas olvidado del fic, pero igual te agradezco tus palabras! Es que me parece que fue hace tanto que actualice la última vez!! en fin, ojalá leas este chap y me digas si te guste, ne? Muchas gracias por el review!

**usagi-chan:** bue, aparece mucho más Inu de ahora en adelante!! Ojalá sigas leyendo, aunq me haya demorado tanto!! Prometo no volver a demorarme tanto en actualizar!! pero me das tu opinión si?? Que me anima mucho saber que te gusta la historia... y si no te gusta, me lo dices pa hacer algo plis!! y muchas gracias!!

**Andrea:** Sí q tierno!!! Es que Mmiroku igual la quiere mucho!! En fin, aquí verás porque lo digo! Ojala te guste el chap, me esforcé mucho por poder subirlo!! esq nu andaba con ánimos!! Y aun me sorprende saber que hay personas q coinciden o tienen cerca los cumpleaños q pongo... me pregunto kien será con Inu?? Bueno, habrá que ver... gracias por tu review, espero tu opinión!!

**Mahiara Hiteru:** Diana!! Tal vez me demoré mucho... la misma historia, lo juro, no kería!! Bueno, supongo q me entiendes!! Ou, amigui!! me hicieron tan bien tus palabras!! de veras, te lo agradezco un montón!! No sé q fic irás a leer primero, pero sea cual sea, ambos tiene un pekeño motor... y eres tú . Nunca imaginé que alguien me iba a animar tanto a escribir!! Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo q leas... espero q actualices pronto, porque yo trabajaré duro para poder hacerlo!! Ojala podamos hablar luego, me reía mucho contigo, no sé, eres muy especial para mí!! En fin, ya mejor me callo y dejo q leas tranquila!! y toy segura q serás la primera en dejar tu huella en ambos fics!! y eso te lo agradezco mucho!!

Y a todos los que lean, se den el tiempo y dejen sus opiniones, se les agradece mucho!!

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes NO son MÍOS!! Y lo dejo hasta allí, pa q no me de depre!! TOT

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blabla… es la naración de Sango

"…blabla…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_//…blabla…//_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

**_--------------------O-------------------- _**cambio de escena.

Ahora sí, aki ta por fin el chap!!

* * *

**Summary:** _["Mi vida es un infierno, odio a mi padre y a todos los hombres, porque todos son iguales... y nadie puede escuchar mi grito silencioso..." _Su vida cambia cuando su hermana decide vivir con ellos, mostrándole lo lindo que puede resultar el mundo y que no todo es negro, y trayendo con ella otras sorpresas. Sin embargo, su padre no permitirá que ella reaccione y se aleje de él tan fácilmente. 

_**Grito Silencioso**_

**Capitulo IV  
****No puedo decírtelo…**

Abro los ojos lentamente, mientras la luz que entra por la ventana junto a mi cama termina de despertarme. Me desperezo y me froto los ojos, tratando de ver mejor. Sonrío al darme cuenta de que estoy sola, con mi pijama y sin ninguna marca ni dolor en el cuerpo. Salgo de la cama y me meto al baño, me observo en el espejo y me siento feliz. No he permitido que mi padre se me acerque en dos semanas, a pesar de que la primera vez que lo enfrenté me llevé unos buenos golpes. Pero lo amenacé tanto que dudo que quiera comprobar si soy capaz de cumplir mis amenazas.

-¿Sango, estás despierta?- La voz de Kikyou me llama desde fuera de mi habitación.

-Si, ya desperté- le digo, abriendo la puerta y sonriéndole.

-Bien- Kikyou está muy animada-. ¿Lista para nuestro paseo?

¡Paseo! Casi lo olvido por completo, iremos a la playa junto a InuYasha y Miroku.

-Sí, sí… sólo debo darme una ducha y estoy lista- le respondo, con la cara iluminada por la emoción.

Kikyou asiente y luego se marcha, diciéndome que ella vera todo lo que debemos llevar mientras yo me ducho. Ah, mi querida hermanita. Ni se imagina cuánto me ha ayudado.

Después de darme un baño y vestirme unos pescadores de mezclilla y una blusa rosa pálido suelta sobre mi traje de baño (O.K., es un bikini que me regaló Kikyou especialmente para hoy, porque no le gustó para nada mi antiguo traje de una pieza anticuado, como dijo ella), y bajo hasta el recibidor para que esperemos por los muchachos.

-Sango ¿sabes una cosa?- Me dice Kikyou, mientras cierra su maleta.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Últimamente te he notado diferente- murmura, dejando la maleta a un lado-. No sé, estás… distinta a cuando yo te conocí.

-¿Y eso es… bueno o malo?- Me siento sobre una de las maletas y la observo, tratando de leer en su mirada lo que intenta decirme.

-Para mí, es bueno- sonríe mientras camina alrededor del recibidor, inquieta-. Estás más feliz, alegre, ahora te animas a salir con nosotros… Me gusta verte así.

-Gracias, creo que me ha hecho muy bien tu compañía- le guiño un ojo, con cariño.

Las cosas han cambiado tanto. Son sólo dos semanas, pero mi vida es totalmente diferente. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentirme así, respetada, valorada, querida. Ya no le temo a mi padre, porque sé que tengo personas a mi alrededor que me quieren y se preocupan por mí. Personas que no dejarían que nada me pasara. Aunque, a decir verdad, me dolería mucho tener que decirles todo lo que me ha pasado, me da vergüenza y miedo, me siento sucia de tan sólo pensarlo. Espero no tener que decírselos nunca.

Pasados unos minutos, la bocina de un automóvil nos indica que Miroku e InuYasha ya han llegado. Rápidamente salimos, sin siquiera despertar a papá. Él ya sabe que nos vamos, Kikyou habló por las dos. No es necesario que nos despidamos.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

_//Racconto…_

_El silencio se había apoderado de la __situación luego de que InuYasha y Kikyou se marcharan. Sango observaba fijamente su vaso, tímida. No era capaz de hablar a solas con Miroku. Él, por su parte, tenía su mirada fija en ella. Tantos años sin hablarle, y hoy, el día de su cumpleaños, ella decide acercarse nuevamente a él y darle un presente. La alegría que había sentido al verle acercarse con el regalo en las manos se había mezclado con la sorpresa y la duda. ¿Por qué? _

_Cansado del incómodo silencio, decidió acabar con sus dudas y preguntarle a Sango por qué lo había hecho._

_-Oye…- murmuró, sacando a la muchacha de su ensimismamiento._

_-¿Qué?- Contestó Sango, levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola a él._

_-Te quería agradecer de nuevo por haberme hecho el regalo, de verdad quería mucho ese disco… y también por haber venido, me alegra mucho verte aquí- Miroku sonrió, haciendo que Sango se sonrojara._

_-No es nada…- Sango desvió la mirada, conciente de que si seguía observándolo se sonrojaría más._

_-¿Sabes? Nosotros dos tenemos una conversación pendiente…- Miroku la observó, serio- Hace algunos años nos alejamos por razones que aún no logro comprender. Sé que me comporté como un idiota e__n ese tiempo, pero luego intenté acercarme de nuevo a ti y tú no me lo permitiste. Yo aún no puedo olvidar cómo me trataste ése día, tan fríamente… me dio mucha tristeza ver que ya no querías volver a ser mi amiga… te necesite tanto, pero decidí respetar tu decisión. Me di cuenta con el tiempo de que tú te alejabas de los demás, no tenías amigos, no hablabas con nadie y que cada vez eras más fría y distante. Yo, en cambio, me volví más popular y me llené de amistades y noviazgos, era un chico alegre y sociable y muchos envidiaban mi vida. Muchas veces llegaba a mi casa y te observaba llegar y salir de la tuya por mi ventana. Me daban ganas de buscarte y decirte lo mucho que te extrañaba, pero nunca tuve el valor… Hasta hoy, que te digo todo esto._

_Sango estaba sorprendida pero muy emocionada con las palabras de Miroku._

_-Miroku…- Comenzó Sango- yo nunca creí que tú me dijeras todo esto un día… Sé que fui yo quien te dijo que no volvieras a buscarme nunca más, pero en esos momentos yo no quería nada, estaba muy dolida, odiaba a todo el mundo, quería morirme y no quise aceptar que te necesitaba más que a nadie… tenía miedo de perderte para siempre. Después, cuando acepté que necesitaba tu amistad, no pude acercarme de nuevo… te veía tan distinto a antes, eras popular y yo, rara… a veces notaba como me mirabas con reprobación, y eso hacía que menos quisiera acercarme a ti… pasaron muchas cosas durante este tiempo, tal vez algún día sepas todo lo que viví, al igual que yo sepa que tanto te pasó a ti… hoy no quiero contártelo, no quiero arruinar este día tan especial para ti con mis problemas… pero te diré algo: siempre estuve esperando que te acercaras y me dijeras que teníamos que hablar… te agradezco que lo hayas hecho hoy._

_Miroku la contempló unos segundos, luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño._

_-No importa lo que haya pasado antes, ni las cosas feas que nos dijimos cuando no comprendíamos aún lo que significaba nuestra amistad…- Miroku sonrió, sin separarse de Sango- Lo importante es que logramos darnos cuanta de nuestro error, y superamos nuestro orgullo y miedo para decirnos todo lo que sentíamos… Me alegra que podamos volver a ser amigos._

_Sango lo abrazó con fuerza, sin palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía. Había esperado tanto ese momento. Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad resbaló por su rostro._

_-¡Pero no llores!- Dijo Miroku, limpiándole la lágrima- Mejor vayamos a bailar, a ver si te animas un poco así._

_Sango asintió, y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Por fin se habían vuelto a amistar. Sería el principio de algo muy hermoso…_

_Fin del Racconto…//_

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

-¡Bien!- Exclama InuYasha, deteniendo el automóvil- ¡Llegamos!

-Desempaquemos las cosas rápido, para que aprovechemos mejor el día- dice Miroku, bajándose rápidamente.

Kikyou y yo bajamos también y ayudamos a los muchachos a entrar el equipaje en la casa. El lugar es del padre de InuYasha, y él se lo prestó a su hijo por el fin de semana. Es una casa grande a orillas de la playa. Entramos el equipaje y lo dejamos en donde nos dice InuYasha.

-¡Ah!- Kikyou estira los brazos- ¡Por fin vacaciones!

-Ya se me hacía interminable el colegio- reclama InuYasha, tirándose en el sofá de la sala.

-Sí, es increíble cómo te pueden fastidiar los estudios- agrega Miroku, cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, a manera de despreocupación.

-Ah…- murmuro yo, mirando alrededor- Creo que debemos hacer muchas cosas antes de poder descansar realmente.

-¿Cosas?- InuYasha arquea una ceja, observándome serio- ¿Qué cosas?

-Hay que comprar provisiones, ya sabes, agua, comida, azúcar, sal… también hay que ver si falta algo más en la casa…- le respondo, con una sonrisa.

-Haz eso tú, yo ya puse la casa- InuYasha me muestra su lengua, a manera de burla, y luego se echa en el sofá a descansar.

-¡InuYasha!- Kikyou le grita molesta- Eres un maleducado, por lo menos podrías decirlo de otra manera.

-No te estoy diciendo a ti…- murmura InuYasha, abriendo sólo un ojo para observarla- Tú puedes no hacer nada… lo digo porque es ella la que se preocupa…

-Inu, es suficiente ya- le dice Miroku, calmadamente-. Sango tiene razón. Hay que revisar lo que necesitamos. Debemos repartirnos el trabajo… si tú no quieres hacer nada porque has conseguido la casa, está bien… pero mañana cocinarás ¿entendido?

InuYasha asiente, sin reclamarle a su amigo.

-Bien, veamos…- Miroku observa alrededor, buscando lo que hay que hacer- Sango, ve a revisar si necesitamos algo más; Kikyou ¿puedes ordenar las habitaciones mientras voy de compras? Es sólo dejar la ropa de cama en donde corresponde, y el equipaje también… en eso te puede ayudar Inu ¿cierto?

-De acuerdo, ya voy jefe- InuYasha, fastidiado, se coloca de pie y le hace un gesto a Kikyou, mientras toma tres maletas-. Vamos, que tenemos que ordenar esto.

Yo voy a revisar qué más necesitamos y luego vuelvo con Miroku, para informarle.

-No hay papel higiénico, necesitamos bolsas de basura y…- comienzo a hablar, pero él me interrumpe.

-Acompáñame a comprar, y ahí me dices lo que hace falta- me dice, con una sonrisa.

Salimos de casa y caminamos unos cuantos metros, buscando un local para comprar lo que necesitamos. Son cerca de las 4 de la tarde, y teníamos pensado ir a la playa a bañarnos antes de que anochezca. Sin embargo, no podemos encontrar un lugar en donde comprar las cosas que nos hacen falta. A mí no me molesta, disfruto de la compañía de Miroku y de sus locas historias. Mientras caminamos, me cuenta cosas que le han pasado durante todo este tiempo: peleas con sus ex novias, problemas de celos, engaños, juegos y sentimientos vacíos, cómo repite cada cierto tiempo él, con la vista perdida en el camino.

De pronto, se detiene y me mira como si nunca me hubiese visto antes.

-Sango…- murmura por lo bajo, sin despegar su mirada de mí.

-¿Qué sucede, Miroku?- Le pregunto, extrañada con su actitud.

-Yo… te quiero mucho ¿sabes?- me dice, con una extraña expresión en su mirada- Durante todo este tiempo, creo que quizá durante toda mi vida, sólo tres personas me han demostrado verdadero cariño: InuYasha, Kikyou y tú… pero tú eres la más importante, porque fuiste la primera que me enseñó a querer de esta forma.

Lo miro directo a los ojos, sin entender a qué se deben sus palabras. O, mejor dicho, qué quieren decir.

-Miroku, yo no sé qué decir, no comprendo…- le respondo, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

-No es necesario que digas nada- Miroku me sonríe con cariño-. Te contaré un secreto: el disco que me regalaste años atrás, ése que no te había querido recibir… ¿lo recuerdas?- Me mira esperando mi respuesta, yo asiento con la cabeza, luego el sigue- Bueno, ése disco lo he tenido todo este tiempo guardado como un tesoro en mi habitación.

A continuación, sonríe nuevamente, pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y comienza a andar, llevándome con él. Me sonrojo levemente, sus palabras me confunden, y sentir su brazo rodeándome… eso me alegra. Seguimos caminando en busca de lo que necesitamos…

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

"InuYasha lleva las maletas, mientras Kikyou va decidiendo dónde dormirá cada uno. El chico simplemente le obedece, dejando cada maleta en la habitación correspondiente.

-Kikyou ¿no dormirás con Miroku?- Pregunta tímidamente InuYasha, temeroso de que Kikyou lo vaya a regañar por su atrevimiento.

-No- Kikyou sigue observando la que ha escogido como su habitación, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que ha dicho su amigo-. Somos novios, es cierto, pero no tenemos tanta confianza como para hacer eso.

InuYasha estaba a punto de preguntar si con la palabra "eso" se estaba refiriendo al sexo, pero decidió que no era un comentario muy apropiado.

-Entonces ¿qué tal es tu padre?- Pregunta InuYasha, aburrido de tener que estar ordenando.

-Pues, realmente, no sé qué podría decirte de él- responde Kikyou, interesada en contestar-. Es una persona aparentemente buena, simpática, permisiva y comprensiva, pero me he dado cuenta de que sólo conmigo es así. La otra noche lo escuché discutir con Sango…

_//Racconto…_

_Era cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Kikyou caminaba semi dormida por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, iba en busca de un aperitivo nocturno que le calmara el hambre y así pudiera conciliar bien el sueño. Estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras cuando vio luz en la habitación de su hermana. Llena de curiosidad, se acercó lentamente, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo despierta Sango a esas horas, y se colocó cerca de la puerta al escuchar la voz de su padre._

_-¡Te lo repito!- Exclamó molesto el hombre- ¡A mí NO me vienes con esas ideas tuyas! _

_-¡Ya le explique, señor Náraku, que jamás volverá a pasar!- Sango se escuchaba decidida y segura._

_-¿Por qué no?- Náraku utilizó un tono irónico- ¿Acaso temes que, ahora que te reconciliaste con tu amiguito, se entere de tu miserable vida? O acaso ¿le tienes miedo a que descubra tu sucia verdad y ya no te quiera más? Porque eso es lo que pasará… nadie te querrá, ni te respetará si llegasen a saberlo…_

_-¡Cállese!- Ordenó Sango con furia contenida, seguramente mirándolo con odio- Ya es la cuarta vez que se lo repito¡¡Nun-ca-más-vol-ve-rá-a-pa-sar!!- Exclamó la muchacha, recargando su voz en cada sílaba- ¡Y ni se atreva a tocarme, que grito lo más fuerte que puedo! Y si Kikyou llegase, no dudaría en pedir ayuda… y usted estaría perdido._

_-Esto no se quedará así, Sango, ya verás- Murmuró su padre, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto y sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Kikyou._

_La muchacha se quedó paralizada ahí unos momentos, confundida. ¿Qué tanto quería su padre que Sango hiciera? No se lo podía imaginar. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle a Sango, pero sabía que eso sólo la perturbaría y no quería que Sango se preocupara por nada. Ahora último la veía tan bien, que ni se atrevía a molestar su tranquilidad y felicidad con preguntas acerca de una conversación que no debió haber escuchado. Se dirigió a su habitación, sin apetito ya. Todo eso le resultaba demasiado extraño, pero creyó que Sango ya tenía todo controlado._

_Fin del Racconto…//_

-Y eso fue lo que escuché- concluye su relato Kikyou, un poco avergonzada de haberle contado eso a InuYasha.

-Ya veo…- InuYasha se pasa la mano por la barbilla, pensativo- Yo siempre pensé que Náraku era un excelente padre y que Sango era la rara que se rebelaba ante él.

-Bueno, creo que es todo lo contrario- Kikyou se sienta en su cama y suspira-. No hubiese creído que mi padre tratara así a Sango si no lo hubiese escuchado yo misma.

-Ah, en fin- InuYasha se dirige a la puerta, se detiene y observa un momento a Kikyou-. De seguro que no es nada… Digo, si fuera algo realmente importante, ya te lo habría dicho ¿no?

-Si, supongo… -Kikyou suspira levemente, poniéndose de pie- Aunque me gustaría preguntarle.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo olvidas y vamos a ver si encontramos a los muchachos?- La invita InuYasha, con una sonrisa.

Kikyou asiente con una sonrisa, aunque no puede dejar de pensar en lo sucedido aquella noche. Y más extraño, ahora que lo asimila con lo que le quería decir Sango de su padre y que no alcanzó por la llegada de él. Decide dejar de pensar en el asunto y acompaña a InuYasha a buscar a sus amigos."

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

"_Al día siguiente…"_

Me levanto de las primeras y voy hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Anoche salimos a dar un paseo, la playa se veía magnífica iluminada solamente con la luz de la luna, y las estrellas relucían hermosas en el cielo. Era un ambiente muy romántico, y, aunque tratamos con InuYasha, no pudimos dejar solos a Kikyou y Miroku. Ellos insistían en que el paseo era de los cuatro, ya llegaría la hora de que los dos estuvieran solos. Miroku e InuYasha se metieron al agua y comenzaron a mojarnos, Kikyou respondió corriendo en dirección a ellos y levantando agua con los pies, mientras me invitaban a participar. Me dirigí a ellos y jugamos mucho, mucho rato así. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Luego, volvimos a la casa todos empapados, y nos fuimos a dormir, cansados.

Y hoy me levante temprano para darles una sorpresa. Cocino huevos revueltos y jamón frito, hago jugo de naranja (mi favorito) y caliento el agua para los que quieran tomar café o té, tuesto el pan… en fin, preparo un buen desayuno para los muchachos. Mientras estoy en eso, siento a alguien detrás de mí.

-Buenos días, pequeña- la voz de Miroku me saluda, aún somnolienta.

-Buenos días, Miroku- me volteo y le sonrío-. ¿Dormiste bien?

-De maravilla- me devuelve la sonrisa-. ¿Y tú?

-También.

-¿Preparas el desayuno?- Se acerca a mí y mira por sobre mi hombro- Se ve delicioso… iré a despertar a los demás para luego venir a ayudarte…

-De acuerdo.

Miroku se aleja y vuelve al rato, informándome que Kikyou vendrá enseguida y que InuYasha se estaba recién levantando. Miroku me ayuda a servir.

De pronto me siento mareada. Cierro los ojos y me agarro del brazo de Miroku, mientras mis piernas pierden sus fuerzas. Miroku me dice algo, pero no soy capaz de escucharlo, todo me da vueltas y luego, el mundo parece desvanecerse, todo se vuelve oscuro…

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

"-¡Sango!- Miroku toma a Sango en brazos y la lleva hasta el sofá, la recuesta y le toma la temperatura, preocupado.

-¿Miroku?- Kikyou aparece en la sala, observando a su novio con extrañeza- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sango se desmayó- informa Miroku, mientras le toma el pulso a la muchacha.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?- Kikyou se acerca y la observa, preocupada.

-No lo sé, estábamos en la cocina sirviendo el desayuno y de repente ella se afirma de mi brazo y cae…- Miroku se pone de pie, sin dejar de mirar a Sango- Iré a buscar agua y un paño húmedo para ponerle en la frente… desabróchale los primeros botones de la blusa, para que pueda respirar mejor.

Kikyou obedece y Miroku se va a la cocina. Pero antes de que el muchacho regrese, Sango vuelve en sí. Abre lentamente los ojos y se soba la cabeza, confundida.

-¿Kikyou?- Murmura, mirándola- ¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste…- Kikyou le toma la mano cariñosamente- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, sólo un poco mareada y con náuseas…- Sango mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Miroku llega y se arrodilla junto a Sango y le pide a Kikyou con la mirada que le explique lo que ocurrió.

-Tú te fuiste y ella despertó… dice que está bien, sólo se siente un poco mareada y tiene náuseas…- le dice Kikyou, calmándolo.

De pronto, Sango abre los ojos y se sienta, pasándose la mano por la frente, asustada.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?- Pregunta, afirmándose la cabeza.

-22 de Abril ¿por qué?- Responde Miroku, aún más preocupado que antes.

-… 22… 22… - Sango repite el número, sin hacer caso a Miroku, que sigue preocupado. Luego ella se tapa la cara y exclama:- ¡No puede ser…!

La muchacha se coloca de pie y rápidamente se va hasta su habitación, sin dar ninguna explicación a sus amigos, que la observan marcharse. En el camino le hace el quite a InuYasha, que la ve extrañado y luego les hace un gesto a sus amigos sin comprender. Miroku y Kikyou se encogen de hombros, más confundidos que su amigo.

-Ah… está loca…- sentencia InuYasha luego de un rato.

Ninguno de sus amigos le hace caso, aún preocupados por el comportamiento de Sango."

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

Entro en la habitación, cierro con llave y buscó entre mis cosas mi calendario. Es imposible, no puede haberme pasado justo ahora… Encuentro lo que busco y observo las fechas marcadas. Si mis cálculos no fallan, tengo una semana de retraso. Imposible. Saco otro bolso y busco entre sus cosas una caja larga y la observo. El test de embarazo. Lo había comprado hacía como un mes porque había sospechado lo mismo, pero por suerte aquella vez no tuve que usarlo, todo fue un simple retraso…

Leo las indicaciones en la caja, temerosa. ¿Qué pasará si llegase a salir positivo? Bueno, quien es el padre lo tengo claro, es sólo que… tengo miedo. Náraku me lo había dicho. Que si llegaba a quedar embarazada, él se ocuparía de que no tuviera al bebé. Me haría abortar. No es justo, el bebé no tendría la culpa…

¡Maldición! No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando…

-¿Sango, te encuentras bien?- La reconfortante voz de Kikyou interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Nerviosa, dejo caer la caja y luego suspiro. Papá no puede llegar hasta aquí, me digo mentalmente. Recojo la caja del test y la guardo juntos con el calendario en mi bolso.

-¿Sango, estás ahí?- Kikyou golpea la puerta, esta vez llamando con más fuerza.

-Sí, Kikyou…- le contesto, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Kikyou espera unos segundos a que responda, luego insiste:- ¿Puedo entrar?

Voy hasta la puerta y la abro, dejando entrar a Kikyou. Necesito compañía, llorar sobre un hombro, gritar, desquitarme…

Ella me observa, confundida y dudosa. Yo la abrazo con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro en su hombro. Que irónico, la hermana menor consolando a la mayor…

-Sango, nos preocupas… a todos- me observa un instante-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Ay, Kikyou- me limpió una lágrima, a pesar de que caigan más por mi mejilla-, no… me has dado tantas alegrías, me mostraste que el mundo no es completamente negro, me hiciste confiar en mí misma y en otras personas, en ti… me devolviste algo que pensé que jamás volvería a tener: la amistad de Miroku. Ambos tenemos una larga historia, que algún día te contaré… en fin, has hecho tanto por mí… me encantaría poder confiar en ti ahora, decirte lo que me esta pasando, lo que no dejara que disfrute este paseo como se suponía que lo hiciera, lo que me inquietara de ahora en adelante, pero no quiero hacerlo…. No puedo…

-Sango, tus palabras son muy lindas… me alegra haber podido ayudarte, y quiero seguir haciéndolo… confía en mí, jamás te traicionaría…

-No, no puedo involucrarte en esto… no quiero que termines lastimada por mi culpa. Sólo deja las cosas como están…

El silencio se apodera de nosotras por unos minutos. No, no debo decirle nada. Náraku sería capaz de hacerle daño, y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con la discusión que tuviste con papá el otro día por la noche?

La pregunta de Kikyou me toma por sorpresa. Escuchó una de nuestras discusiones, esas que tanto trataba yo de ocultar. Me perturbo, jamás pensé que llegara a preguntarme algo así. Lenta y levemente asiento con la cabeza, aún preguntándome qué tanto habrá escuchado.

-Por favor, Sango, sólo quiero ayudarte- vuelve a insistir al ver que yo no quiero hablar-. No creo que nada sea tan grave como para que no puedas contármelo… tal vez pueda ayudarte, o los muchachos, Miroku está muy preocupado y…

Ya no escucho lo que me dice. Definitivamente no quiero que lo sepan, menos Miroku. Qué asco, jamás podría volver a mirarlo a la cara si se enterara de todo lo que he sufrido… además, sólo serán más y más problemas… Ninguno de ellos se merece enfrentarse a la furia de mi padre, es demasiado peligroso. Niego bruscamente con la cabeza, provocando que Kikyou me mire detenidamente.

-No, no Kikyou- le repito otra vez, mirándola con decisión a los ojos-. No puedo decírtelo. Lo siento.

-Pero…-

Kikyou va a reclamarme cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Miroku, con cara de decisión y preocupación. Lo observo atónita, mientras él me analiza con sus ojos. Su mirada me entrega tanta paz y confianza, me invita a desahogarme con él, me muestra que sí puedo confiar, que él siempre estará allí para mí, cuando lo necesite…

-Sango- murmura tiernamente- ¿Qué sucede, pequeñita? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos…

Lo abrazo inconscientemente, mientras lloro desconsolada en su pecho. Me acaricia la cabeza con cariño, murmurando palabras dulces para calmarme. Luego de un rato, logro tranquilizarme.

-No me pregunten más, ya han hecho suficiente… en verdad- les sonrío agradecida-. No quiero que se involucren… en serio, no puedo decirles nada.

Miroku me abraza por la espalda, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y él, su cabeza en la mía. Que agradable sensación.

-Está bien- murmura, con su tono más reconfortante-. Por ahora, no digas nada. Pero luego hablaremos los dos de esto. Eres demasiado especial e importante para mí como para dejar pasar esto.

Acto seguido, se coloca de pie y, con una última sonrisa, se dirige a la puerta, le hace una seña a Kikyou para que lo siga y me dejan nuevamente sola.

-Miroku…- murmuro, abrazando un cojín con fuerza. Ya veremos qué pasa después. Tú también eres demasiado importante para mí, algún día lo entenderás.

* * *

Ah!! Por fin!!! Lo sé, talvez esté un pokitín corto y demasiado retraso, pero tengo una explicación! (Los que hayan leído la de "La Llave" nu lean esta, son iguales xD!!) 

Iba a dejar de publicar aquí, no había avanzado en nada la historia y no tenía muchas ganas de subir nada. La semana pasada me aleje de la civilización por 6 días, me fui a un lugar llamado "La Rufina", cerca de los 1000 metros de altura por la Cordillera de los Andes y ahí, alejada de todo, me puse a pensar en mis vacaciones y en lo que se viene este año para mí. Luego, me di cuenta de que, seguramente durante el resto del año no podré subir tan seguido, por lo que me llene de ánimos y decidí volver a escribir. Y, como una señal o algo así, llegué a casa, revisé mi correo y CHAN!! Tenía un nuevo review! Ah, como es el destino!! Así que inmediatamente me puse a escribir, y no me demoré ni un día en terminar el chap, je! Y eso pasó… gomen por la espera, pero aki toy de nuevo!! Otra cosa... me ha pasado muchas veces que me dejan pagando con historias y nunca las terminan, y no quiero que pase lo mismo con esta, así que por eso mejor sigo escribiendo, es decepcionante esperar infinitamente

**Y SI REALMENTE QUIEREN QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO, REVIEWS!!! **

Que hay una sola persona que me anima a actualizar, y ya se lo dije a ella, mi motor , querida diana!!

Bue, ya los dejo hasta la próxima!!

Ja ne!!!!

Y, lo que no puede faltar!!

_**EXTRAS**_

_**Ficha de los Personajes n° 4**_

_**Nombre: **__InuYasha Adolph Mahler_

_**Edad: **__17 años_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: **__25 de Enero de 1991_

_**Signo: **__Acuario_

_**País de Origen: **__Alemania_

_**País de Residencia: **__Francia_

_**Ocupación: **__Estudiante_

_**Hobby (es): **__Dibujar y pintar retratos y paisajes._


	5. La Verdad

Ah!! Sip, otra actualización más muchas gracias por sus reviews, así dan ganas de trabajar!!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**lunaleen:** Bueno, pues los reviews me inspiran más... y si, hay todo un enredo en esto, es como un lío de lana xD espero que te guste este chap, ojala me dejes tu opinión también!! muchos saludos y gracias!!

**PauLaa !!:** Ok, ya lo continúo xD espero que te guste

**usagi-chan:** Ya aquí hay otra actualización! Me dio mucha risa eso de "Naraku marako" xDD en fin, ojala te guste, hay muchas sorpresas para después!!

**Andrea:** gracias por esos ánimos, me sorprende que ames mis fics xDD bueno, y si, sufre la pobre de Sango, pero ya vendrá su recompensa

**natalia:** Si, es una triste realidad, pero hay veces en que uno la tiene que mostrar u.u... en fin, gracias por el apoyo seguiré escribiendo y avanzo este fic!

**Mahiara Hiteru:** ay, Diana, por lo menos tu compu ya está bien! gracias por eso, y tú no tienes nada que agradecer!! yo solo dije toda la verdad. En fin, creo que las palabras se me hacen poquitas ahora, y más que estoy apuradísima subiendo este chap porque sino, no lo haré quizás en cuanto tiempo más... en fin, un beso grandote, que estes bien y espero tus fics con ansias!! ojala pronto tenga noticias tuyas!! muchos cariños!!

**yoshi:** Me siento muy halagada de que hayas dejado tus palabras aquí. No hay de que, escribir es una pansión, aunque a veces se haga difícil. Pero, de todas formas, no abandonaré nunca mis historias! muchas gracias y espero que este chap te guste

Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo!!

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos u.u

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blabla… es la naración de Sango

"…blabla…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_//…blabla…//_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

**_--------------------O-------------------- _**cambio de escena.

Y ahora, el tan esperado Chap!!

* * *

**Summary:** _["Mi vida es un infierno, odio a mi padre y a todos los hombres, porque todos son iguales... y nadie puede escuchar mi grito silencioso..." _Su vida cambia cuando su hermana decide vivir con ellos, mostrándole lo lindo que puede resultar el mundo y que no todo es negro, y trayendo con ella otras sorpresas. Sin embargo, su padre no permitirá que ella reaccione y se aleje de él tan fácilmente. 

_**Grito Silencioso**_

**Capitulo ****V  
****La verdad**

La lluvia nos ha sorprendido en la playa. Los cuatro estamos empapados en la sala de la casa, secándonos el cabello con toallas y estrujando nuestra ropa para quitarle lo más que podamos el agua. Ha pasado sólo un día desde que llegamos. Mi desmayo sucedió por la mañana, y ahora ya está atardeciendo. Fue muy repentino como el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises y las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre la playa. Luego de un rato, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos de ropa.

Termino de vestirme y me observo en el espejo. Luego, miro mi bolso y decido que ya es hora de enfrentar mi miedo y saber la verdad. Saco el test de embarazo, me dirijo al baño y sigo las instrucciones. Una vez hecho lo indicado en la caja, pongo una alarma para que me avise dentro de tres minutos. Me siento en la cama y suspiro, imaginando lo que vendrá a continuación si llegase a salir positivo.

-¿Sango, puedo pasar?

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Miroku del otro lado de la puerta. Intento ignorarlo, pero él vuelve a insistir.

-Sango, tenemos una conversación pendiente, pequeñita.

Cierro los ojos, me armo de valor y abro la puerta, para encontrarme con la reconfortante mirada de Miroku.

-Pasa- le digo, agachando la mirada. Él entra y observa la habitación-. ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?- Le pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana…- Miroku sonríe, siempre con esa mirada que me da confianza- Ahora sólo estoy yo, y en mí sí puedes confiar, te conozco mucho más que Kikyou… No tengas miedo, Sanguito.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, la de él me entrega seguridad, la mía muestra miedo. Abro la boca para decirle algo, pero la alarma me interrumpe. Inconscientemente, miro hacia el baño y agacho la mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Miroku, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, nada…- Sonrío nerviosa, me es muy difícil mentirle a él- Espérame un minuto, vuelvo en seguida.

Me dirijo al baño, en donde dejé el test sobre el lavamanos. Aún dudosa, me detengo un segundo antes de decidir mirarlo. Luego me acerco y lo tomo, observando el pequeño rectángulo azul. ¡Azul! Positivo. Tardo unos segundos en procesar el resultado, cuando siento a Miroku detrás de mí.

-¿Sango?- Pregunta, mirando por sobre mi hombro el test- ¿Eso es un… test de embarazo?

En su voz se adivinan el temor y la angustia. Agacho la mirada, tratando de ocultar el test.

-No… digo, no es lo que estás pensando, yo…- Mis mejillas se tornan rosadas y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero intento no mirarlo, alejarme. No quiero que sepa, ni él ni nadie…

-¿Cómo que no?- Miroku me arrebata el test y lo observa, simulando estar molesto. Sin embargo, tras ver el resultado, me mira con preocupación.- ¿Tú… tú estás embarazada?

La pregunta cruza mi mente como una espada. Agacho la cabeza, sin atreverme a mirarlo, y dejando la respuesta en evidencia. Él sale del baño y se sienta en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos, sin hablar. Yo me quedo de pie en un rincón de la habitación, aún con la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo el test sin darme cuenta. Transcurren unos minutos así, que para mí son interminables, hasta que Miroku descubre su cara y me observa, con la mirada reflejando su decepción y preocupación a la vez.

-¿De quién es?- Me inquiere, molesto- ¿Quién es el padre, desde cuándo, por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- La mirada de Miroku me atraviesa, dolida- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¡Basta!- Lo miro con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas- No… ¡No te metas en esto! Ya sabes demasiado… Déjame sola, yo veré cómo me las arreglo. No necesito ayuda.

¡Que mentira más grande! Sí necesito su ayuda, lo necesito tanto… Miroku me observa, sin comprender. Luego niega con la cabeza, aún más decepcionado y dolido.

-Bien, te dejaré sola- él se coloca de pie y se dirige hasta la puerta-. Pensé que seguías siendo la misma de antes, la muchacha tierna que me confiaba todos sus problemas y secretos, y en quien yo también podía confiar. Pero veo que me equivoqué. Has cambiado demasiado, creo que sí eres la chica rara que yo veía todos los días desde mi ventana con la esperanza de volver a encontrar en ella a mi Sanguito… Supongo que prefieres proteger al idiota que te ha dejado ese regalo antes de confiar en mí. Que tonto fui.

Sale de la habitación, dejándome sola. Caigo de rodillas al suelo, sin saber qué hacer. No es justo que ahora vuelva a alejarlo de mí… pero es mejor así, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir, y no quiero ponerlo en peligro, ni a él ni a nadie…

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

"Miroku observa el fuego de la chimenea, pensativo. No podía creer que Sango estuviese embarazada, y menos que no quisiera confiarle a él quién era su novio, o el padre de la criatura. Jamás le había visto ningún novio a Sango, puesto que parecía odiar a los hombres, era muy hostil con ellos y terminaba espantándolos. Miroku creía que Sango era aún muy pequeña como para comenzar a enfrentarse a los problemas amorosos que todas las chicas, o la mayoría, conocen a su edad. Pequeña en el sentido que él seguía viéndola como una niña inocente que necesitaba protección. Sin saber porque, mientras pensaba en lo triste que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga, recordó algo que su mente había mantenido en el olvido…

_//Racconto…_

_La lluvia caía intensa sobre sus cabezas, empapándolos por completo. Miroku observaba a Sango, que se había resbalado en un charco de agua y estaba en el suelo, completamente embarrada. El muchacho se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, con cuidado, y se encaminó hasta su casa._

_-En mi casa revisaremos si te hiciste alguna herida, y luego te iré a dejar a la tuya- le dijo el muchacho, cubriéndose la cabeza con el gorro de su chaqueta._

_Llegaron a la casa y entraron, una empleada les trajo toallas para que se secaran y luego ambos se fueron a sentar cerca del fuego, intentando secar un poco sus ropas. Luego, Miroku se acercó a la muchacha y le pidió que se sacara la chaqueta y el chaleco para revisar sus brazos en busca de algún daño causado por la caída. Sango, inocentemente, obedeció y le mostró sus extremidades. Miroku observó atentamente la piel de la muchacha y luego, con extrañeza, se percató de unas marcas más oscuras, magulladuras. Son tres, una en cada pierna y otra en su brazo derecho. _

_-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó el muchacho, señalando una de las marcas._

_-Yo… - Sango observó a los ojos a Miroku, mientras recordaba la fría amenaza de su padre _"¡Ni te atrevas a decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado aquí! Esto es nuestro secreto…"_- Papá me golpeó anteayer, cuando llegué tarde a casa… _

_-¿Cómo se atreve?- Miroku chocó su puño derecho con la palma abierta de su mano izquierda, molesto- ¿No tienes ninguna marca más?_

_-No… fue sólo esto- murmuró Sango, bajando la mirada._

_-Oye, gracias por decírmelo… no es algo que sea fácil de confiarle a alguien…- Miroku le acarició tiernamente la cabeza y luego la abrazó, con ternura._

_-Gracias a ti por escucharme y preocuparte por mí- Sango recibió el abrazo, refugiándose en Miroku-. Pero por favor ni se te ocurra decirle algo a papá, él podría hacerte algo a ti y yo jamás…_

_-Tranquila, si tú me lo pides no lo haré, pero no volverás a dejar que pase… siempre podrás venir a pedir ayuda aquí._

_-Lo sé…_

_Afuera, un relámpago iluminó el cielo oscuro, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, incesante… _

_Fin del Racconto…//_

No sabía porqué, pero había recordado eso justo en estos momentos. No creía que fuera posible que Náraku, el padre de Sango, hubiese sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño a su hija.

¿Violación?

Tal vez simplemente era un incesto, ambos de acuerdo… pero no veía cómo Sango hubiese aceptado eso, ella era tan tierna…

Miroku negó bruscamente con la cabeza, alejando la idea. No, seguramente había otra explicación. Sango tendría un novio en secreto, no había querido contarle a nadie sobre él y prefería seguir ocultando su identidad para proteger al sujeto de su padre… ¿Pero cómo lo haría ahora Sango? Miroku sabía que ella jamás abortaría, era algo que le decía su corazón. Entonces ¿cómo lo enfrentaría?

"_Náraku la matara…"_ pensó el muchacho. Sabía que el hombre era muy impulsivo, y seguramente no aceptaría excusas.

-¿Miroku?

La voz de Kikyou lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sango había dicho que ella afrontaría esto sola, y había herido los sentimientos de Miroku. No debía preocuparse por alguien que se negaba a escuchar y recibir ayuda. Le hizo un gesto a Kikyou para que se acercara a él.

-Ven, siéntate- pidió el muchacho, con una amarga sonrisa.

-Estuve hablando con Sango…- murmuró Kikyou, sentándose a su lado- Me dijo que te habías enfadado con ella, pero no me ha dicho el motivo.

-Creo que será mejor que no lo sepas- aclaró Miroku, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

-No es justo- dijo Kikyou, con un leve enfado- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Tengo derecho a saber, soy su hermana, y tu novia…

Miroku observó por unos segundos a Kikyou. _"Sí, es su hermana y, tarde o temprano, se enterará de la verdad…"_

Ambos se voltean hacia el umbral de la puerta al sentir una presencia, y observan a Sango, que se dirige hacia ellos con la cabeza gacha.

-Kikyou, es mejor que no lo sepas- murmuró Sango, deteniéndose a un par de metros de ellos.

-¡Ya basta con esto!- Exclamó Kikyou, decidida a saber más- ¡Es exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Miroku y no pienso hacerles caso! No soy una niña, además, me preocupan los dos.

-No es cosa de que seas una niña o no, es sólo que no debes entrometerte en esto- le respondió Sango, enfrentándola con la mirada-. Ninguno de los dos debe hacerlo, es mi problema, yo veré cómo lo soluciono.

-Es que no estás sola en el mundo- le recordó Miroku, y Sango volvió a agachar la mirada, sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo su amigo.

-Vamos, Sango…- Kikyou se acercó a ella, intentando entregarle confianza- ¿Acaso no te hemos demostrado que puedes confiar en nosotros? Te quiero mucho, y necesito saber qué te aflige…

-¡¡No!!- Sango miró a la pareja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- No, no pienso compartir con ustedes mis problemas, no puedo… no puedo meterlos en este lío…

-Pues a mí no me interesan tus problemas- murmuró Miroku, observándola-, me interesas tú. Y, como tus problemas van a terminar afectándote igual… no tiene nada de malo que confíes en nosotros, no creo que hayas pasado por algo tan malo que no puedas contárnoslo…

-Sango, sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, confía en nosotros… no te juzgaremos, sólo queremos ayudarte…- Kikyou tomó cariñosamente la mano de su hermana, esperando.

-Vamos, Sango, sabes que te decimos la verdad.

-Ni se imaginan por todo lo que he pasado, no es algo tan simple- Sango dejó escapar unas lágrimas-. No sería capaz de decirles todo lo que he vivido, ustedes jamás lo comprenderían, me rechazarían…

-No, Sango, no digas eso- Miroku se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño-. Estamos aquí para entenderte y ayudarte, no para juzgarte…

-Es que…- Sango se derrumbó en los brazos de Miroku, ya no podía ocultarle la verdad, no podía mentirle- Lo que tendría que decirles no es nada fácil y yo… - Sango tomó aire, suspiró muy fuerte y siguió con valor y decisión- Lo tengo que hacer. Pero, por favor, no me interrumpan, sólo escuchen… luego podrán decir todo lo que quieran- Kikyou y Miroku asintieron en silencio, Sango prosiguió-. Bueno, lo que pasa es que… es una larga historia. Hace algunos años, cuando Miroku y yo dejamos de hablarnos, mi padre había comenzado a portarse extraño conmigo, no me dejaba salir, se metía al baño mientras yo me duchaba, a veces dormía conmigo… hasta que un día sucedió. Yo no lo comprendí de inmediato, pero un tiempo después supe que lo que mi padre había comenzado a hacerme desde ese día se llamaba violación, incesto, o como quieran decirle. Lo odié, pero siempre le temí, no tenía nada, me sentía sucia, vacía, él siempre me amenazaba con decirle a todos lo que me hacía, yo tenía mucho miedo de que me juzgaran. Si no fuera gracias a la llegada de Kikyou, creo que hasta el día de hoy seguiría aceptando todo eso. Pero, gracias a ustedes, volví a quererme y a valorarme. No permití que mi padre me volviera a tocar, a pesar de que me amenazaba con golpearme o revelar todo esto. Creo que Náraku tenía miedo que lo delatara. Desde la última vez que todo esto pasó, han pasado dos semanas. El problema es que estoy embarazada. No quiero volver a casa, papá podría hacerle algo al bebé y yo…

Sango abrazó a Miroku, derramando más lágrimas en su pecho. Él le acarició tiernamente la cabeza, dejándola llorar. Kikyou se acercó a ellos y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermana.

-Ya, pequeña…- murmuró Miroku- Nosotros te ayudaremos, no sé cómo, pero no te dejaremos sola.

-Sí, Sango- Kikyou apoyó a Miroku-. Tampoco permitiremos que papá te haga más daño.

-Gra…- Sango se limpió las lágrimas y les sonrió con una extraña mezcla de alivio, gratitud, confianza, y tristeza-… muchas gracias…

Al otro lado de la puerta, InuYasha escuchaba atentamente. No podía creer cómo Sango había sido capaz de soportar todo eso. Con razón era así de extraña para todo el mundo. Suspiró, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Haría que ese fin de semana en la playa, fuera inolvidable para su amiga.

* * *

Bueno, y eso sería por ahora. Gracias por los ánimos, aunque lamento informarles que de ahora en adelante, como ya comienzan las clases acá, no podré actualizar tan seguido, por lo que me tardaré un poco pero no abandonaré la historia. Y eso... Hoy no hay ficha, tengo que crearla pero el próximo chap sip!! 

Y eso, muchos saludos a todos!!

Ja ne!!


	6. Sí, quiero

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente chap, espero que les guste... lo subo bien apuradita, y cuando tenga tiempo avanzo otro poco...

Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y esfuerzos, son ustedes los que me hacen seguir escribiendo!!

Bueno, y eso por ahora...

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos u.u

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blabla… es la naración de Sango

"…blabla…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_/…blabla…/_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

**_--O-- _**cambio de escena.

Y el chap!!

_**Grito Silencioso**_

**Capítulo VI  
"Sí, quiero"**

"Un nuevo día comenzaba. Las nubes no se habían apartado del cielo, pero por lo menos ya no llovía y la luz del sol era capaz de atravesarlas de vez en cuando.

Sango dormía tranquilamente aún. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde compartiendo con los demás, en especial con InuYasha, quien se había portado muy cariñoso y amable con ella. Sí, había prometido hacer de ese fin de semana algo inolvidable, y lo estaba logrando: Sango jamás había sentido que se preocuparan tanto por ella.

Pero, para que puedan comprender el porqué InuYasha se comporta así, debemos conocer su historia, sus motivos. Ahora nos centraremos principalmente en eso, luego volveremos a la historia…

InuYasha es el menor de dos hermanos, y todos ya sabemos que su hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru, siempre lo desmerece. La razón, es que InuYasha es hijo de la amante de su padre, y por él se separó de su primera esposa. InuYasha vive con su hermano, pues su madre falleció en un accidente de tránsito y su padre vive viajando por cuestiones de trabajo. Como no se llevan muy bien, ha debido buscar apoyo fuera de casa. Su mejor amigo es Miroku, a quien conoció poco tiempo después de haberse mudado a la ciudad, en el colegio. Ambos se conocieron tan sólo unas semanas antes de que Miroku y Sango se separaran, y desde entonces han sido muy amigos. Sólo hay un problema: a InuYasha le atrae Kikyou. Cuando Miroku y ella comenzaron, él era novio de Kagome, por lo que en ese entonces no hubo ningún inconveniente. Pero ya se imaginan que él jamás va a dejar de sentirse atraído por la muchacha. Ahora, bien, el punto en donde entra Sango en esta historia se remonta a una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvieron ambos…

_/Racconto…_

_-Así que me gusta una chica, pero no me atrevo a decirle porque sé que ella ni siquiera sabe que existo- murmuró desanimado InuYasha, revolviendo su helado con la cuchara._

_-Pero si no lo intentas, jamás vas a saber si ella te quiere o no- Sango cruzó sus manos bajo su barbilla, observando al muchacho._

_-Sí, pero soy un incompetente, nunca nadie se va a fijar en mí- respondió él, sin dejar de jugar con su helado._

_-Yo no creo lo mismo- ella le sonrió inocentemente._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó el chico, mirándola. Ella asintió.- ¿Y tú… te fijarías en mí?_

_-Pues sí… eres un muchacho tierno, amable, simpático, inteligente, y además, tienes unos ojos muy lindos- Sango sonrió, mientras InuYasha se sonrojaba._

_-No tienes porque intentar subirme el ánimo…_

_-Estoy diciendo la verdad…_

_-¡Ah! Pero tú estás enamorada de Miroku, no se vale… yo no podría quitarle la novia a un amigo._

_-¡Yo no soy su novia!- Exclamó Sango, con las mejillas rojas, encendidas por la vergüenza y la rabia._

_-¿Tienes novio?- La voz de Miroku los sorprendió, sobresaltándolos._

_-¡No!- Respondió ella, ocultando su rostro._

_-Ah… bueno, en todo caso, eres muy pequeña para esas cosas… no me gustaría que nadie se aprovechara de ti…_

_-Nadie lo hará, no te preocupes- murmuró InuYasha, sonriendo-. Te tienen demasiado miedo… saben que tú la protegerías…_

_-¡Obvio! Ella es mi amiga…_

_-La mía también._

_-Entonces, tú también debes protegerla y cuidarla de los buitres…_

_-Sí, como digas… bien, yo debo irme… muchas gracias por todo, Sango… nos vemos, adiós._

_InuYasha se alejó por la calle, pensando aún en esa conversación. Era verdad, Sango era una niña, y la niña que le gustaba a él era aún menor, pero para el amor no hay edad… ¿o sí?_

_Fin del Racconto/_

Como en ese entonces InuYasha no pensaba en quitarle la "novia" a su amigo, y además ella era muy pequeña, pronto olvido las palabras de esa conversación, y al poco tiempo ya ni se hablaba con Sango… de hecho, ella ya no hablaba con nadie. Bueno, ahora lo había recordado, y había sentido un cariño muy especial hacía su amiga, algo muy cálido y reconfortante en el pecho mientras compartía con ella frente al fuego de la chimenea. Ella era distintaa todas las chicas que le habían gustado alguna vez, pero por lo mismo le atraía más. Agradecía profundamente que Sango hubiese tenido el valor suficiente como para confiarle a él también su problema, haberle contado todo eso… y eso hacía que siguiera sintiendo esa extraña sensación aún horas después de haber dejado dormida a la muchacha en su habitación.

Ahora, la observaba sentado en una silla, disfrutando la tranquilidad con que dormía Sango. De pronto, ella estira los brazos, se frota los ojos y lo observa, aún media dormida.

-Buenos… ¿días?- Pregunta, mientras vuelve a limpiarse los ojos.

-Sí, aún es de mañana… buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?- InuYasha se acerca y le acaricia la frente, con cariño.

-Bien, muchas gracias- Sango lo observa detenidamente-. ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-No hace mucho… ¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada… no me gusta estar sola.

-Mejor así… nos hacemos compañía mutuamente, entonces.

Ambos sonríen.

-¿No hay nadie en pie?- Pregunta ella, sentándose en la cama.

-No… Miroku y Kikyou están aún durmiendo… yo estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano, por eso estoy en pie…

-Bueno, yo también…

Se observan un momento, ambos levemente sonrojados. Sango entreabre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra, arrepentida. InuYasha la mira en silencio, indeciso. No era capaz de explicar que era lo que le atraía de la muchacha, pero sin duda ella tenía algo especial. Él sonríe nuevamente, y se ofrece a preparar algo para desayunar. Ella acepta, animada. Es el comienzo de una hermosa relación…"

_**--O—**_

_Unas semanas después…_

Me siento en una de las bancas del parque, esperando. InuYasha me llamó hoy por la mañana y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que había tomado una decisión importante y que quería compartirla conmigo. Quedamos de juntarnos aquí, en el parque, al mediodía. Aún faltan 5 minutos, así que no me preocupo porque él aún no ha llegado. Es extraño, mi relación con InuYasha va muy bien, nos hemos acercado mucho este último tiempo. Bueno, en realidad han pasado muchas cosas este último tiempo. Mi padre aún no sabe lo del embarazo, y no tengo ganas de que se entere, tampoco. Miroku y yo no somos tan cercanos como antes, pero sigue siendo la persona en la que más confío, a pesar de que dedique casi todo su tiempo a Kikyou. _¿A pesar?_ No tiene nada de malo, después de todo ella es su novia… ¿no? Debo admitir que me siento un poco celosa, pero gracias a InuYasha por lo menos esos celos no están acompañados por un sentimiento de soledad. Él me ha ayudado mucho en este tiempo, me hace sentir especial, tal como lo hacía Miroku antes… es una persona muy linda y atenta, espero que nunca cambie… aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, molesto con su hermano porque no le había avisado que saldría y lo había dejado afuera de su casa. Esos viejos tiempos en los que no existían los problemas para mí…

-¿Adivina quién soy?- La familiar voz de InuYasha me sorprende, mientras sus cálidas manos me cubren los ojos.

-¡InuYasha!- Le tomó las manos y las alejo de mis ojos, mientras lo observo sonriente.

-Hola- me saluda, alegre- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-También.

Unos segundos de silencio. Odio el silencio, así que prefiero preguntarle que es lo que ha decidido.

-¿Y cuál es esa importante solución de la que me hablaste por teléfono?- Inquiero, sonriéndole.

-Ah… bueno, este…- InuYasha se coloca nervioso, mientras sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosa. Yo no comprendo lo que pasa, simplemente sigo observándolo.- Yo… yo quería decirte algo muy importante…

-Te escucho- le vuelvo a sonreír, un poco confundida por sus palabras, pero con cariño y confianza.

-Ahm… eh… estos últimos días… en realidad, desde nuestro paseo en la playa… nosotros hemos comenzado a acercarnos mucho, y yo te tengo mucho cariño, eres una muchacha muy especial, a pesar de lo que pueda decir el resto… creo que muy pocos te conocemos de verdad… y creo que estoy comenzando a sentir más que amistad por ti… es decir… tú… tú me gustas, Sango.

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Nunca me habían dicho tantas cosas lindas, y menos se me habían declarado… no sé cómo reaccionar, me quedo perpleja mirándolo y procesando lo que me ha dicho.

-Yo… yo no sé que decir- logro murmurar luego de un rato, sin salir de mi asombro.

-No es necesario que digas nada… sólo quisiera que me respondieras una pregunta con toda sinceridad… pero no te sientas forzada a responder algo que no sientes… sólo quiero que seas honesta contigo misma, ¿de acuerdo?- InuYasha me observa con cariño, yo asiento con la cabeza, él prosigue.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La pregunta choca contra mi cerebro, directa. Bajo la cabeza, roja por la vergüenza. Siento la mirada de InuYasha, intento pensar, pero todo es tan confuso para mí. Nunca me había enfrentado a una situación así, es tan extraño… las manos de InuYasha toman las mías, entregándome confianza y cariño. Luego me abraza tiernamente.

-Inu… yo no sé… nunca antes yo…- tartamudeo, intentando disculparme.

-Lo sé. Sé que para ti todo esto es algo nuevo, y que tal vez te sientes insegura y con miedo. Pero siempre tiene que haber una primera vez, y además… yo no estoy aquí para forzarte… sí no quieres, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza, pensando en todas las veces que he visto y envidiado parejas, y en lo mucho que necesito a alguien que este a mi lado. Tomo una decisión, llena de valor.

-Inu, yo no sé mucho sobre este tipo de cosas, y creo que podría resultar un tanto extraño tener una novia como yo, pero tienes razón: siempre hay una primera vez, y lo voy a intentar. Sí, Inu, quiero ser tu novia.

InuYasha sonríe muy feliz, me abraza con cariño y comienza a hablar muy animado:

-¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, me haz hecho muy feliz. ¡Imagínatelo cuando se lo contemos a los demás! Te prometo que no te defraudaré, seré el chico más tierno, amoroso y atento que hayas conocido.

-Inu, cálmate... estás llamando la atención de todos- murmuro, haciéndole un gesto para que se tranquilice.

-Lo siento...- vuelve a sonreír, ya calmado. Luego, se me acerca y toma mis manos.- Cierra los ojos...

Obedezco sin ninguna queja, confío ciegamente en él. Suavemente, siento su cálida respiración cerca de mi rostro, y luego sus labios sobre los míos... es sólo un roce, una pequeña caricia, pero es tan reconfortante, tan distinto a los asquerosos besos que me daba mi padre. InuYasha se separa de mí y me abraza.

-Pequeña, jamás permitiré que nadie nunca más te haga daño... ni tu padre ni nadie volverá a perjudicarte ni pasarte a llevar... desde ahora, te cuidaré.

Lo abrazo, tan feliz. Mi vida es totalmente distinta gracias a él. Es una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco, y doy las gracias de poder tenerlo a mi lado. Aunque me cuesta creerlo, esto es muy distinto para mí… en fin, creo que sólo debo confiar en Inu y dejarme querer ¿no?

* * *

Hay!! Por fin, ne? Aquí está... no sé si es un poco corto, pero es todo lo que pude avanzar en mi breve lapso de vacaciones obligadas xD

Bueno, no dejo agradecimientos hoy, aunque todos ya saben que es eso lo que me mueve a seguir escribiendo!! Pero, como dije, ando de pasadita no más, así que ahorita me voy!! un beso bien grandote, y gracias por leer!!


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi.

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blabla… es la naración de Sango

"…blabla…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_/…blabla…/_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

_**--O-- **_cambio de escena.

Perdón por toda la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir. Ahora les dejo la actulización, espero les guste.

Saludos~

* * *

_**Grito Silencioso**_

**Capítulo VII  
"Un nuevo comienzo"**

Miro alrededor, un poco confundida. Miroku ladea un poco la cabeza, para mirar mi cara fijamente y luego sonríe, como terminando el hechizo.

– Ya está – murmura, sin borrar la sonrisa -. Ahora nuestra princesita tiene un lindo príncipe… aunque no tan lindo como ella.

– No fastidies, Miroku – le reclama InuYasha, desordenándole el cabello.

– Bien, los dejo tranquilos, entonces… – Miroku cruza sus manos tras su cabeza, un poco pensativo.

– A todo esto, papá dijo que quería hablar con nosotras – recuerda Kikyou, mordiéndose el labio, un poco nerviosa.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntan los dos chicos, fijando su vista en ella como si nada más importara.

– Ajá… dijo que era algo muy importante.

Le golpeo levemente la cabeza a InuYasha, llamando su atención y luego le sonrío.

– No te preocupes, no será nada del otro mundo… siempre dice lo mismo.

InuYasha asiente con la cabeza, mientras me toma suavemente las manos, como por inercia. Caminamos los cuatro por el parque, sin pensar mucho ni preocuparnos de lo que pudiese pasar después. En esos momentos, sólo existimos nosotros y nada más.

Sin embargo, pronto el sol comienza a descender lentamente, indicando la hora de volver a casa. Con una mueca de tristeza, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, Miroku e InuYasha se despiden tiernamente de nosotras en la puerta y nos dejan.

Ingresamos en la casa y nuestro padre nos llama de inmediato al sentirnos. Nos espera en su despacho. Ambas subimos calmadamente y yo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin miedo.

– Pensé que llegarían más temprano – su fría mirada nos atraviesa, un poco molesto.

– Ay, papá… no es tan tarde… además, estábamos con los muchachos, nada malo nos va a pasar – Kikyou sonríe, apretándome levemente la mano para entregarme confianza.

– Podrían avisar, me preocupo cuando tardan más de la cuenta – cruza sus manos bajo su barbilla, observándonos –. Ahora, bien… iré al grano. No me gusta que estén tan _liberales_. Salen demasiado, no avisan, llegan más tarde de lo normal… me molesta. Quiero que dejen de hacerlo.

– ¡Papá, por favor! No es para tanto, somos jóvenes y eso es lo que hacemos… no puedes restringirnos sólo porque no te gusta lo que hacemos… – Kikyou lo desafía con la mirada, sin el miedo que corre por mis venas.

– Pequeña, soy tu padre y tengo todo el derecho de exigirte cosas – Náraku la observa enojado, es la primera vez que se desafía su autoridad de esa forma –. No permitiré que me faltes el respeto así. Tengo muchos problemas, lo mínimo que pido es que respeten _mi casa_ y _mis órdenes_. De ahora en adelante, llegarán a casa a la hora que les diga y saldrán sólo cuando yo les dé permiso. ¿Entendido?

– Pe-pero… – Kikyou me observa, pidiéndome ayuda con la mirada. – ¡No es justo!

– Hay muchas cosas en la vida que no son justas… – Náraku nos observa, como divirtiéndose al tener el control de la situación. – Mejor quédense con eso antes de que me arrepienta y las mande a un internado de señoritas para tenerlas controladas. Ahora, pueden retirarse.

Ambas suspiramos, pero prefiero no desafiarlo más de lo necesario, ya está lo suficientemente enojado por mi actitud del último tiempo como para fastidiarlo más de la cuenta. De seguro le dan los arrebatos y cumple su amenaza. Le hago un gesto a Kikyou para que nos marchemos, no podemos hacer nada más. Qué detestable es todo esto.

_**--O--**_

… _Un mes Después…_

"Los 4 muchachos están sentados en el pasto, en un círculo, conversando alegremente. Las cosas han ido de maravilla en ese tiempo, a pesar de las restricciones que Náraku les impuso a las chicas, se las han arreglado de muchas formas para pasar más tiempo juntos. Falta poco para que entren a clases y están muy emocionados con eso, pues las cosas cambiarán radicalmente en esos momentos. Sango mira el cielo, ensimismada y sumergida en sus pensamientos. Aún su padre no sabe nada de su embarazo, pero su estómago ya ha comenzado a abultarse un poco. InuYasha y Miroku la observan, como intentando adivinar qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Al cabo de un rato, Kikyou rompe el silencio, soltando un suspiro.

– Tengo ganas de tomar helado… – murmura la pelinegra, pasándose suavemente la lengua por los labios. – Hace un poco de calor, ¿no creen?

– Sí, estoy de acuerdo – InuYasha se coloca de pie y le estira la mano, sonriendo –. ¿Te parece si vamos a comprar helado para todos?

– ¡Claro! – Kikyou toma su mano, poniéndose de pie. – Bien muchachos, pórtense bien mientras no estamos – agrega, guiñándole un ojo a los otros dos.

– Por supuesto, pequeña… no debes preocuparte por eso – Miroku le sonríe, con su habitual serenidad.

Ambos se marchan, mientras Sango apenas se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede.

– ¿Vas a estar así todo el rato? – Pregunta Miroku, acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano.

– ¿… Ah? – Sango lo mira, como recién dándose cuenta de que él estaba ahí. – ¡Oh! Lo siento, estaba pensando algunas cosas y…

– Tranquila, te comprendo – Miroku toma sus manos mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos –. ¿Piensas en algo en especial?

_"¡Dios!"_ Piensa Sango, perdiéndose en los ojos del muchacho, _"¿cómo es posible que siga poniéndome nerviosa al estar con él? Sólo somos amigos, como siempre, pero su actitud tan cariñosa conmigo es… no sé, me confunde… InuYasha y yo somos felices juntos, pero la verdad…"_

– Sólo pienso en el bebé y las cosas que podrían ocurrir cuando todo esto se sepa… – murmura, bajando la mirada y cambiándola por una de preocupación y tristeza. – Mi padre ha estado muy molesto este último tiempo y eso me da más miedo aún…

Miroku se acerca a ella y la abraza, sin decir nada más, simplemente entregándole todo lo que puede darle con ese simple gesto. Ella lo recibe, agradecida de que él esté ahí, con ella; apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él, disfrutando mejor el momento.

_"No sé qué me hace está niña, pero de verdad que a veces me vuelve loco" _piensa Miroku, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza._ "Sé que no puedo traicionar a Kikyou, y realmente no quiero dejarla, pero… Sango es distinta, hace que me olvide de todo lo demás y sólo estamos nosotros dos. Suelo perderme en su mirada, a pesar de que no debería… a veces sueño con besar esos dulces labios, y hacerle olvidar todo eso que ha vivido y sufrido… me gustaría ser yo quien la acompañara en estos momentos difíciles, quien se hubiese ganado su corazón… pero supongo que perdí esa oportunidad hace años. Ahora no puedo intentar recuperarla: InuYasha y Kikyou son dos personas demasiado queridas para mí como para traicionarlas de ese modo… mi pequeña Sanguito…"_

Miroku suspira, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya está decidido, y no arriesgará lo poco que ha logrado tener por eso… además, ni siquiera sabe si sería correspondido…

_"Lo más probable es que ella quiera a InuYasha y el único que está equivocado en esta historia sea yo…"_

Mientras, a lo lejos se acercan los muchachos con los helados. Kikyou se detiene un momento y observa desde lejos la escena, un poco pensativa.

_"El vínculo que tienen ellos dos es demasiado fuerte. Poco a poco me enteré de las cosas que habían vivido y comprendí que se tuvieran tanto cariño, pero ahora que los veo así… no sé cómo interpretar ese abrazo. Se ven tan bien juntos… Adoro a Miroku y también quiero mucho a mi hermana y si ellos quisieran estar juntos porque ambos se quieren, no me enfadaría… aunque tal vez me dolería un poco. Le he dado mucho a nuestra relación y sería difícil acabarla porque él quiere más a otra… pero preferiría que fuera sincero conmigo."_

– ¿Kikyou, estás bien? – InuYasha la sacó de sus pensamientos, pasando su mano, que sostenía un cono con helado, frente a ella.

– ¡Oh! Sí, lo siento… sólo me distraje un poco.

InuYasha suspira, observando también la escena que involucra a sus amigos.

_"Sé que ella me dijo que sí a mí… pero también sé las cosas que pasaron antes y cuán importante era y es Sango para Miroku. Me pregunto si sus sentimientos habrán cambiado, o si seguirán siendo tan fuertes como antes… o más. Con las cosas que han pasado, agradezco que Miroku esté a su lado para apoyarla, pero me siento celoso y tengo miedo de perderla… Espero que esto sólo sea una muy grande amistad y nada más que eso…"_

Ambos se miran, cómplices de sus pensamientos, tal vez adivinando en la mirada del otro los miedos que tenían. Sonríen, caminando nuevamente en dirección a sus amigos. Tal vez las cosas podrían llegar a cambiar.

– Ya llegamos, acá tienen – dijo InuYasha, entregándoles los helados a los muchachos –. ¿Qué hacen?

– Nada… sólo regaloneábamos un rato – Miroku sonríe, recibiendo su helado.

– Sí, eso supuse – InuYasha se sentó junto a Sango, abrazándola por la cintura para atraerla hacía él.

Kikyou también se sentó junto a su novio, tratando de disimular los repentinos celos que corrían por sus venas.

– ¿Les sucede algo? – Preguntó Miroku, mientras probaba su helado.

– No, nada – dijo InuYasha, mientras observaba a su novia, besando tiernamente su frente –. ¿Por?

– No sé… están raros – Miroku se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras Kikyou se recostaba en su pecho.

_De ahora en adelante, las cosas serán muy distintas…_

Ese pensamiento atravesó la mente de los muchachos, al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaban. Algo estaba por cambiar."

_**--O--**_

… _Un par de días más tarde…_

Llego a casa, exhausta después de la jornada escolar y la visita al médico, subo de inmediato a mi cuarto para evitar que mi padre intente entablar una conversación conmigo, y me encierro en el baño, mirándome en el espejo. Apoyo delicadamente mis manos en mi pequeño abdomen, en el pequeño bulto que se está comenzando a notar. Sonrío un poco triste, deseando que todo resulte bien.

Miroku me acompañó hoy al médico, pues InuYasha tuvo un imprevisto con su hermano mayor y no pudo llegar y Kikyou estaba estudiando con unas compañeras. El doctor me dijo que debía cuidarme, al ser tan joven tenía riesgo de pérdida mayor que el de una joven que hubiese completado su crecimiento y desarrollo. Me previno que tratara de no pasar impresiones fuertes y me advirtió que comenzaría a cansarme más fácilmente. Obedeceré en todo lo que pueda, pero hay algo que me dice que las cosas no terminarán bien. Tengo un _presentimiento_, es como que mi sexto sentido me dice que me prepare para algo. Me da miedo. Últimamente, Náraku ha estado intentando volver a sus _andanzas_ nocturnas, aunque sigo firme en mi decisión. No he querido decirle a los muchachos, no quiero preocuparlos más de la cuenta, pero anoche me amenazó con hacerle daño a Kikyou si no accedía a _satisfacerlo_. Podría hacerlo, pero no quiero. Tampoco quiero que le pase algo malo a Kikyou…

– ¿Sango? – La voz de mi padre me saca de mis pensamientos, con escalofríos. – ¿Ya llegaste?

Siento el click de la puerta al girar la perilla y quedo paralizada frente al espejo. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Cierro los ojos y espero paciente el frío tacto de Náraku, pero no llega. Abro los ojos y miro mi reflejo en el espejo, descubriendo que él está detrás de mí, observándome.

– ¿Sucede algo, hija querida? – Pregunta, mientras sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo. – Como has podido darte cuenta, ahora estamos solos y Kikyou llegará en mucho rato más…

¡Rayos! Sus frías manos se posan en mis hombros, luego baja su cara hasta mi cuello y respira mi aroma, como si quisiera atraparme en ese simple gesto. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, tratando de apartarme de este momento, hasta que…

– ¿Hay algo que yo debería saber? – Pregunta, volteándome para que le dé la cara. – Has estado extraña últimamente, al igual que Kikyou y sus noviecitos… además…

Vuelve a recorrerme con la mirada, inspeccionando mi figura de colegial y buscando con sus fríos ojos algún cambio.

– Papá, estoy bien… no es nada, es sólo que… debemos ser muy unidas con los muchachos, para que no vayan a sospechar nada… ¿no crees?

Hace un gesto de indiferencia, luego me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta la cama, me recuesta suavemente y me sonríe, como quien le fuera a entregar un regalo a una princesa.

– Esta vez, quiero hacerlo un poco más _romántico_. Así que, por favor, trata de cooperar. ¿Te parece?

No espera respuesta, simplemente comienza a desabotonar mi blusa, tratando de parecer lo más delicado posible. Yo trato de evitar su mirada y cierro los ojos. No sé qué hacer, se supone que nunca más pasaría, pero ahora estoy sola. Si intento algo, puede ponerse violento y eso sería peligroso para el bebé. Por suerte, suena mi teléfono celular. Papá trata de ignorarlo, pero yo no puedo.

– Papá… si no contesto, los muchachos podrían preocuparse…

Se me quita de encima, molesto y fastidiado. Miro la pantalla del aparato y sonrío: es Miroku. Contesto, dejando de lado a mi padre.

– ¿Sí, Miroku? ¿Sucede algo?

– _Sanguito, quería saber si habías llegado bien a casa – _su voz me reconforta, mientras adivino una amable sonrisa.

– Sí, llegué bien – le respondo, también con una sonrisa.

– _Bien, eso es genial… _

– Sep… aunque estoy un poco…

– _¿Te molesto? Quería saber si podías venir a casa, Akane hizo un delicioso pastel de fresas y pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría venir a acompañarme un rato… _– la voz de Miroku se escucha tierna pero descubro en ella una leve súplica: debe ser triste no tener con quien compartir en tu casa.

– Pues, no tengo ningún inconveniente en ir de inmediato – sonrío con alegría, mientras mi padre me mira con enfado, he frustrado sus planes nuevamente.

– _Bien, entonces paso por ti en 5 minutos, es que no estoy en casa… voy camino hacia allá._

– De acuerdo, te espero.

– _Nos vemos, te quiero._

La comunicación se corta y yo me pongo inmediatamente de pie, dirigiéndome al ropero.

– ¿Qué harás? No me has pedido permiso… – Náraku me observa, aún con esa mirada de furia por arruinar sus planes.

– Ya dije que iría, si no lo hago Miroku se preocupará y no querrá irse hasta que le dé una explicación satisfactoria.

– Lo único satisfactorio aquí será lo que me darás _ahora _– me agarra del brazo, volteándome bruscamente, con fuerza. Siento la furia correr por sus venas y el miedo por las mías –. Ahora, cuando llegue Miroku, el dirás que no puedes ir porque no tienes permiso, te desharás de él y volverás para darme lo que quiero. No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

Me suelta, se sienta en la cama y me sigue mirando, con una mueca de triunfo en su rostro. Suspiro, un poco resignada con la idea. Lamentablemente, no puedo hacer nada más que obedecer, el miedo vuelve a consumirme por dentro. Mientras seguimos mirándonos, el timbre nos interrumpe. Lentamente, bajo las escaleras y me dirijo hasta la puerta para abrir. Odio tener que hacer esto.

_**--O--**_

"Miroku espera frente a la puerta, un poco pensativo. Acababa de tener un horrible presentimiento, la idea de que algo horrible estaba por suceder no dejaba de atormentar sus pensamientos. Pero, ¿qué sería?

_"Supongo que debe ser sólo mi imaginación, no creo que Náraku haya intentado hacer algo…"_

Sango abre la puerta y lo observa, mientras él la saluda con una sonrisa, la que se va transformando poco a poco en preocupación al ver que la muchacha no le devuelve el gesto.

– ¿Sucede algo, pequeñita? – Pregunta Miroku, mirando tiernamente a los ojos a la muchacha.

– Pues… – Sango juega con sus manos, nerviosa. – Sólo que no me han dado permiso para acompañarte.

– Oh… ya veo – Miroku baja la mirada, un tanto triste por la noticia. Al cabo de un segundo vuelve a mirar a los ojos a Sango y agrega, feliz: –. Pero puedo quedarme yo contigo – luego se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído: –. De esa forma, tu padre no podrá hacerte nada.

Sango sonríe, deseando que eso pueda ser verdad. Sin embargo, ambos se quedan perplejos al sentir la presencia de Náraku tras la muchacha.

– ¿Hacerle qué? – Pregunta Náraku, sujetando por los hombros a Sango.

Ambos se miran, sin saber qué responder."

* * *

Bien, acá está por fin una actualización. Disculpen el enorme atraso, pero con la Universidad, el Fansub en el que trabajo y la organización de un evento me han tenido sin tiempo para nada. Pero trataré de avanzar lo más que pueda en este tiempo. Gracias por su paciencia ^^

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Andrea:** ¡Ahh! Sí, estoy viva XD y trabajando para seguir. Lento pero seguro, no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar. Así que, aunque me demore un siglo, terminaré esta historia! La pareja es rara, pero a mí me gusta XD Saludos y gracias por el apoyo, perdón por la eterna espera ^^U

**Catita :) :** Oh, gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia, espero que aún tengas ganas de leer. Saludos y ojala me dejes tu comentario.

**SanMir:** Bueno, no pude actualizar pronto, el primer año de cada carrera es horrible, pero ahora avanzaré todo lo que pueda. Pronto subiré otro chap, así que espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por interesarte en este fic, saludos~

**Sanguitolove:** Bueno, acá hay algunas respuestas a todas tus preguntas, lo que sí te digo que Inu no está utilizando a Sango. Pero en los siguientes chaps se aclarará mucho más todas estas relaciones. Gracias por el apoyo y espero de verdad que leas la actulización.

**usagi-chan: **Estoy muy bien XD y bueno, la pareja a mí siempre me ha parecido interesante, aunque sigue siendo mi favorita SanxMir ^^ aunque las cosas no se quedarán así :P Saludos~

**Mahiara Hiteru: **Ah! Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti. Espero estés muy bien. Bueno, acá por fin logré inspirarme un poco y continuar la historia, la verdad fue complicado porque no se me ocurría cómo hacerlo :S en fin, acá está, ojala la leas y puedas darme tu opinión. Saludos y que estés muy bien ^^

**Dane-chan 1572:** Gracias por todo! Tus palabras de verdad me dan mucho ánimo. Trataré de continuar y terminar la historia lo más pronto posible, pero aún así no prometo nada. Saludos y nuevamente gracias por todo.

**Sainhela:** Gracias! No soy mala, trato de escribir cuando puedo, pero aún así las cosas me matan TwT pero ahora trataré de seguir lo más rápido que pueda, me inspiré y ya tengo varias ideas. Espero aún tengas ganas de leer XD Saludos~

Y a todos los que leen, aún si no dejan Reviews. Les tengo varias sorpresas, espero que sigan la historia porque estoy inspirada XD

Saludos!!~


	8. Un golpe inesperado

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blabla… es la naración de Sango

"…blabla…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_/…blabla…/_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

_**--O-- **_cambio de escena.

* * *

– _Pues… – Sango juega con sus manos, nerviosa. – Sólo que no me han dado permiso para acompañarte._

– _Oh… ya veo – Miroku baja la mirada, un tanto triste por la noticia. Al cabo de un segundo vuelve a mirar a los ojos a Sango y agrega, feliz: –. Pero puedo quedarme yo contigo – luego se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído: –. De esa forma, tu padre no podrá hacerte nada._

_Sango sonríe, deseando que eso pueda ser verdad. Sin embargo, ambos se quedan perplejos al sentir la presencia de Náraku tras la muchacha._

– _¿Hacerle qué? – Pregunta Náraku, sujetando por los hombros a Sango._

_Ambos se miran, sin saber qué responder."_

_**Grito Silencioso**_

**Capítulo VIII  
Un golpe inesperado  
**

"Miroku y Sango se quedan helados, mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Náraku siempre aparecía en los momentos menos indicados.

Sango agacha la mirada, llena de temor. ¿Y ahora qué le diría a su padre?

– Ah… este… nosotros… – Sango balbucea torpemente, con el miedo consumiéndola por dentro. Pero no puede terminar la frase, pues la alegre voz de su hermana interrumpe la escena.

– ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? – Los saluda alegremente, con una sonrisa radiante.

– ¡Kikyou! ¿Cómo te fue con tus compañeras? – Miroku la saluda, aliviado por su repentina pero salvadora aparición.

– ¡Bien! Ahora estoy excelentemente preparada para ese examen – Kikyou sigue sonriendo, luego ve la expresión de molestia de Náraku y pregunta: –. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Miroku y Sango estaban haciendo algo malo?

– No, no es nada… – Náraku hace una mueca de enfado con sus labios – Adentro, las dos. Es tarde.

– Sí, papá…

Ambas muchachas observan a Miroku, quien suspira levemente aliviado y luego pregunta en un susurro:

– ¿Segura que estarás bien?

– No lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada… – Sango agacha la mirada y sonríe con tristeza, resignada.

– No se preocupen, yo la cuido – Kikyou sonríe, con ese típico tono de seguridad en su voz –. Podemos decirle a papá que me enseñarás matemáticas, y te quedas a dormir conmigo.

– Sería una buena idea.

Los tres se despiden con una sonrisa y luego las muchachas entran a casa.

Era difícil saber cómo iba a reaccionar Náraku tras ese percance, pero ambas sabían que debían tener cuidado.

Suben rápidamente hasta la habitación de Kikyou, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil: Náraku las esperaba al final de las escaleras, dispuesto a tener lo que quería…"

_**--O—**_

– ¡Sango, Kikyou! ¿No pensarán en ir a dormir sin darle las buenas noches a su padre, verdad?

Observamos a nuestro padre mientras él se acerca a nosotras, con el paso firme y decidido. Kikyou sonríe tiernamente, sujetando mi mano con cariño, tratando de demostrarme que no estaba sola. Bajo la mirada, dudosa de la situación. Tengo miedo, mucho más miedo que antes: esta vez no es sólo mi seguridad, sino la de Kikyou y la de mi bebé… instintivamente coloco mi mano sobre mi vientre, sin pensarlo, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de mi error…

Papá se detiene a unos pasos, observándome con detenimiento. Seguramente notó el gesto… su mente debe estar trabajando en las posibilidades que _tenemos_ ahora, en cómo solucionar ese problema que acabo de revelarle sin querer…

Kikyou nota lo que ha pasado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, me abraza con cariño y firmeza.

– Kikyou, tengo que hablar con Sango… déjanos solos, _por favor_.

El tono de voz que usa da a entender que no es una petición, pero Kikyou no se mueve ni un milímetro y lo mira con seriedad.

– No voy a dejar sola a mi hermana. Pase lo que pase, yo estoy con ella ahora.

Sus palabras llenan mi corazón de una calidez profunda, sin embargo en mi padre parecen producir el efecto contrario: suelta una fría risa, mientras se cruza de brazos y nos observa, al parecer divertido.

– ¿Crees que a ella le importa que tú seas su hermana y estés con ella siempre? ¿Crees acaso que piensa en eso cuando sueña con besar los labios de tu novio? – Náraku vuelve a reír, divertido. – Tal vez físicamente _aún_ no ha hecho nada, pero, a pesar de ya tener novio, sigue añorando poseer al tuyo… ¿alguna vez te ha contado su íntima historia?

Kikyou parece perturbarse con las aclaraciones de Náraku, mirándome con inseguridad. Apreto su mano con fuerza, pero ella vuelve a mirar a nuestro padre cuando él sigue con su discurso:

– Es muy hermoso lo que le has devuelto a Sango, mi pequeña Kikyou… demasiado. Toda la vida ha estado enamorada de Miroku, y lo seguirá estando a pesar de que él esté contigo, a pesar de saber que eso te podría dañar… Y Miroku no es ajeno a esto: también ha estado loco desde siempre por ella, pero como se separaron hace unos años atrás, él intentó llenar el vacío que había dejado ella con muchas relaciones… y una de ellas eres tú. Un simple intento por olvidar a la pequeña y hemosa Sango… de seguro has sido el que más le ha gustado por cosas obvias: en muchos aspectos te pareces a ella, es algo evidente… son hermanas. ¡Hermanas! ¿No te parece extraño que salgan tanto juntos, que se lleven tan bien, que hagan cosas juntos cuando tú no puedes estar presente? ¿No es algo sospechoso? ¿Crees que vale la pena proteger a Sango si ella te apuñala por la espalda sin consideración alguna?

Mi padre guarda silencio al ver mis lágrimas. ¡Qué idiota es! Kikyou nos observa a ambos, procesando lo que ha oído.

– ¿Es… es cierto que quieres a Miroku? ¿Te… de verdad te gustaría ser su novia?

La miro directo a los ojos y veo en ellos la decepción. Abro la boca para responder, pero Náraku vuelve a interrumpirme.

– ¿Crees que te dirá la verdad? ¡Dios, Kikyou! Eres más ingenua de lo que pensé… supongo que ya sabes el secreto de Sango… ése que ahora oculta con su mano…

– Eso no es más que responsabilidad suya – Kikyou lo mira con rencor, desafiante.

– ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? Vaya, tienes una gran imaginación… ¡Jamás, y esto escúchalo bien, jamás le pondría un dedo encima a ninguna de las dos! Son mis hijas… Pídele que te diga la verdad, que te diga quién es el padre _verdadero_ de la criatura…

Kikyou me observa, yo muerdo mi labio inferior. ¿Qué está tramando ahora Náraku? Niego con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar a Kikyou.

– Este niño es de Náraku, eso te lo puedo asegurar…

– ¡Mentirosa! ¡Ese hijo es de Miroku! – Náraku me enfrenta con la mirada, decidido, frío, calculador.

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Miroku y yo…! ¡Él jamás nos haría algo así! – Sigo mirando a Kikyou, rogándole con mi mirada que me crea, que no caiga en el juego de papá…

– ¿_Nos_ haría algo así? ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con él como para saber algo así?

– Lo conozco de hace años… él no… Kikyou, por favor no le creas…

– Sango, yo… no sé qué pensar, ahora que lo analizo desde ese punto de vista… todo es muy sospechoso… tú y Miroku…

Noto la tristeza en los ojos de Kikyou y siento un profundo odio hacia Náraku. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto?

Me acerco a él y le doy una bofetada con todas las energías que tengo… pero él se defiende, sujetando mi brazo y alejándome. Intento nuevamente acercarme para darle otro golpe, pero reacciona más rápido de lo que espero y vuelve a alejarme. Todo ocurre demasiado rápido…

Náraku sonríe maliciosamente, empujándome escaleras abajo…

– ¡SANGO!

La voz de Kikyou es lo último que logro escuchar antes de caer por las escaleras…

_**--O—**_

"Miroku regresó a su casa, triste por la situación. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien… subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, pensativo.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba? Desde hacía un tiempo que sus pensamientos habían cambiado… Ya no era Kikyou la que lo hacía reír, la que lo acompañaba en sus pensamientos, la que estaba en su corazón… Ahora ese espacio lo compartía con Sango, pero era obvio, ¿no? Sango era quien había vivido con él su infancia, sus sueños de niño, su ingenuidad y su maduración… había perdido esa valiosa amistad por cuestiones que con el tiempo le parecieron ridículas y ahora la tenía de vuelta a su lado. La muchacha seguía siendo la misma de siempre, a pesar de esas oscuras experiencias con su padre…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Algo no andaba nada bien. Miró por la ventana hacia la casa de las muchachas, preocupado… sentía como si en ese momento debiera estar junto a Sango y Kikyou, como si nada importara más que eso…

"_-¿Y siempre estarás ahí cuando yo te necesite?_

_-Sí, siempre, Sanguito."_

Ese pensamiento atravesó como un flash su mente, mientras el escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y esa sensación de que algo estaba mal se intensificaba. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Se asomó por la ventana y observó la casa en la que recaían sus preocupaciones. No había luz en la habitación de Kikyou y en la de Sango tampoco. Eso no era una buena señal…

"_Cálmate, Miroku. Apenas las dejaste solas, de seguro están tomando un vaso de leche con galletitas. No debe haberles pasado nada malo…"_

Pero sus pensamientos no lo convencían. Apretó los puños, lleno de rabia e impotencia. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera hacer nada?

Caminó por su habitación durante unos minutos, pensativo, tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo lograr su objetivo, así que decidió ir a verlas, cerciorarse de que ellas estaban bien…"

_**--O—**_

"– ¡SANGO! – Kikyou corrió por las escaleras para ver a la muchacha, mientras Náraku comenzaba a preparar su actuación.

– ¡Hija!

– ¡Todo esto es TU CULPA! ¡La empujaste! ¡Eres un…!

– Será mejor que dejes de pelear conmigo y llamemos a una ambulancia, antes de que las cosas se compliquen más – Náraku sacó su teléfono y llamó a Emergencias, mientras Kikyou observaba el semblante inconsciente de Sango.

De pronto la sobresaltó el timbre de la casa y fue corriendo a abrir, pensando que era la ambulancia, pero en el umbral se encontró con Miroku, quien la observó perplejo al ver sus lágrimas.

– ¿Kikyou…? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el muchacho, tratando de ver por sobre la muchacha. – ¿Y Sango? ¿Están bien?

– No… Sango… Náraku… ella… las escaleras… no sé cómo pasó, todo fue tan rápido, yo… no pude hacer nada.

Kikyou cayó en los brazos de Miroku, llorando, mientras él trataba de calmarla vio el cuerpo de Sango tirado en el suelo, inconsciente…

Sintió unas rabia, impotencia y tristeza enormes. Alejó a Kikyou y se acercó a Sango, para verificar que estuviese con vida aún… por lo menos respiraba, dificultosamente, pero lo hacía. Iba a reprocharle a Náraku cuando la ambulancia llegó y todo ocurrió aún más rápido: tomaron a Sango y se la llevaron, preguntaron qué había pasado u el padre de las muchachas tomó la palabra, diciendo que había sido un accidente, que él acompañaría a su hija…

Se fueron, dejando solos a Kikyou y Miroku. Ella estaba con la mirada gacha, llorando en silencio, mientras él estaba furioso: si algo le pasaba a Sango, se encargaría de matar personalmente a Náraku.

– Fue mi culpa…

La débil voz de Kikyou sacó a Miroku de sus pensamientos. La observó, sin comprender.

– No, claro que no… tú no la empujaste, tú no provocaste esto, no es tu culpa…

– ¡Sí lo es! Ella… ella estaba furiosa porque Náraku la acusó de tener algo contigo… se enfadó porque yo creí eso… a pesar de todo… ¡le creí a Náraku! No… si hubiese tenido un poco más de confianza en ustedes, en lo que tenemos, en mí… hubiese confiado en la palabra de Sango y esto no hubiese pasado…

Miroku la miraba, sorprendido… Kikyou estaba confundida por las cosas que habían pasado, temía que eso fuera verdad… él sentía algo por Sango, pero no pensó que ella sintiera lo mismo… además, jamás hubiese engañado a Kikyou, para él lo más importante era serle sincero… por eso había guardado silencio, a pesar de sus sentimientos, aún no sabía qué tan reales eran… no sabía si sólo era nostalgia por lo que pasó o si realmente significaban algo concreto…

Pero por eso, por esa conexión tan fuerte, profunda y estable era que Kikyou había desconfiado… entonces no era su culpa, sino la de él: él, Miroku, era el único culpable de todo…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, así era, y desde el principio: si no hubiese dejado a Sango, si no hubiese preferido ese estúpido amorío años atrás, seguramente hubiese podido ayudar a Sango…

Todo era su culpa… eso nadie podía negarlo.

– No, pequeña… no es tu culpa, todo es culpa mía… – Miroku abrazó a Kikyou, tratando de ser fuerte.

Kikyou no dijo nada, temiendo que esas palabras confirmaran sus temores. ¿Acaso Miroku y Sango realmente tenían algo…? ¿Era ese lazo de años más fuerte que su relación con Miroku? Tanto tiempo cultivando esa relación, tanto tiempo queriendo a Miroku… ¿para qué? Si el corazón de él ya le pertenecía a otra, ¿para qué seguir con eso?

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando recordó a Sango y su situación. Ahora era más importante la situación de su hermana, luego podrían tener el tiempo para discutir las cosas… ahora debían saber cómo se encontraba y, además, avisarle a InuYasha… él seguía siendo el novio de la muchacha, a pesar de todo lo que pasara entre ella y Miroku…"

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá dejo este chap, pronto espero actualizarlo para que no queden con la intriga... subo apuradita esto, pero ya saben: ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

Nos estamos leyendo luego, espero sus comentarios ^^

Jane~


	9. Errores

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blablá… es la narración de Sango

"…blablá…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blablá…- son los diálogos.

_/…blablá…/_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blablá…"_ son los pensamientos.

_...blablá..._ es la narración de Sango inconsciente.

_**--O-- **_cambio de escena.

**Un Grito Silencioso**

**Capítulo IX  
**_**"Errores"**_

"InuYasha llegó lo más pronto que pudo al hospital. Aún le costaba creerlo, era casi una pesadilla que todo eso hubiese pasado… Sango, su pequeña Sango estaba en el hospital, aún sin dar noticias sobre su estado.

Ya llevaban cerca de 1 hora esperando y nada. Ninguno de los tres se había acercado a Náraku, pues todos en su corazón sabían lo que él había querido con ese _accidente_: acabar con el bebé que sería sinónimo de incontables molestias y sólo una carga que jamás debió existir.

– ¿Ustedes creen que ella se pondrá bien? – Preguntó InuYasha, rompiendo el incómodo y tenso silencio que se había apoderado del lugar desde hacía rato.

– Eso espero… – murmuró Miroku, dirigiendo la mirada al lugar al que habían llevado a su amiga. – No podría soportar…

– Señorita, ¿hay noticias de la muchacha que llegó con ese tipo de allá? – Preguntó repentinamente Kikyou a una de las enfermeras del lugar, señalando a Náraku e interrumpiendo a Miroku.

¿Por qué lo interrumpía? Porque no quería que terminara la frase, tenía miedo… y en esos momentos quería aferrarse lo más que pudiera a la esperanza de seguir con Miroku, de no quedarse sola…

– ¿La joven que cayó por las escaleras? – Preguntó la enferma, Kikyou asintió con la cabeza. – En estos momentos la han trasladado a Puerperio…

– ¿Por qué ahí? – Miroku se sobresaltó, interrumpiendo a la enfermera.

– Lo siento, pero eso deben preguntárselo al médico y la matrona a cargo… yo sólo les digo lo que sé.

La enfermera se alejó antes de que los muchachos siguieran haciéndole preguntas.

Miroku miraba fijamente la dirección que había señalado la enfermera, pensativo. ¿Puerperio? Eso era para quienes acababan de dar a luz… y, por lo que sabía, era demasiado pronto para que Sango tuviera a su pequeño… a menos que…

– ¿Los familiares de la señorita Sango Russeau? Por acá, por favor.

La voz del médico interrumpió los pensamientos de Miroku y junto con Kikyou e InuYasha emprendieron el camino hasta donde los guió el profesional.

– Bien, doctor… ¿cómo se encuentra mi hija? – Preguntó Náraku, en un tono preocupado. Los demás lo observaron, molestos, pero en espera de las palabras del doctor.

– Bueno, hemos podido estabilizarla… por los golpes recibidos en la caída sufrió daños, pero nada comprometedor, sin embargo… ¿usted me dijo que estaba al tanto que su hija estaba embarazada, cierto? – El médico observó a Náraku, él asintió lentamente con la cabeza. – No tengo buenas noticias… Sango se golpeó el vientre, y debido a eso tuvo un aborto… más allá de eso, el aborto fue incompleto, por lo que tuvimos que intervenir para sacar la placenta y evitar que muriese de una hemorragia interna… lo sentimos, Sango perdió a su bebé.

Todos quedaron viendo al doctor, estupefactos. Eso era algo muy triste, dado que la muchacha se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño y con la idea de ser madre también…

– Doctor, ella… ¿ella lo sabe? – Preguntó Miroku, llamando la atención de todos.

– Me temo que no… aún no despierta, no hemos podido hablar con ella…

Los muchachos se quedan ensimismados, tristes por la situación… Náraku pide al doctor ir a la habitación para estar con Sango cuando ella despertase. Los muchachos lo miran, estupefactos al ver el cinismo del hombre, pero el doctor se lo lleva sin decir nada.

– No puedo creerlo… logró su objetivo, ya no tiene que preocuparse de esa criatura… qué detestable es ese hombre…

La voz de InuYasha se apagó, inmersa en un sentimiento de pesar y enfado. Miroku miraba el suelo, sin decir nada, con sus pensamientos perdidos…

¿Cómo era posible que la vida de una persona cambiara tan de repente? Hacía menos de 24 horas que jamás hubiesen imaginado estar en un hospital, con Sango inconsciente y con el bebé muerto… ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Pero algún día Náraku tendría su merecido, y él mismo se iba a encargar de ello, si era necesario…"

_**----------O----------**_

_La cálida luz atraviesa mis párpados, despertándome. Observo alrededor, confundida. ¿Dónde estoy? No sé qué ha pasado, pero siento que algo me hace falta. Siento unas suaves sábanas cubriéndome…_

_Me levanto, algo pasó y necesito saber qué fue. Miro nuevamente alrededor, tratando de buscar algo o alguien que me aclare lo que ha pasado… siento frío, pero no le doy importancia, necesito respuestas… de pronto por una ventana observo a Náraku, está discutiendo con Kikyou e InuYasha, no quiere dejarlos pasar… golpeo con fuerza el cristal que nos separa, pero no lo escuchan, vuelvo a intentar pero no sucede nada… grito, desesperada, pero es como si mis palabras no saliesen de mi boca… _

_De pronto siento algo tibio correr por mis piernas… temerosa, bajo la mirada y observo, con horror, que es sangre… ¡Sangre! Vuelvo a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie escucha… caigo de rodillas, entendiéndolo… mi bebé ya no está conmigo… Náraku me lo arrebató, ese era su plan…_

_Dejó caer mis lágrimas, quiero morir… no pude protegerlo, yo… _

_Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Kikyou… habla con alguien pero son apenas murmullos… trato de escuchar y, como si fuera magia, entiendo lo que pasa… llora en silencio, teme perder a Miroku. No confía en mí, dice que nosotros no hemos sido sinceros y que ella sabe lo que pasará… _

_Ahora escucho la voz de InuYasha tratando de calmarla, pero decepcionado a la vez… lo entiendo, no sé cómo pero lo entiendo… ambos presienten que Miroku y yo tenemos algo más que amistad… InuYasha lo entiende mejor que Kikyou, pero aún así le duele… _

_Apretó con fuerza los puños, y ahora escucho la voz de Miroku… culpándose. No es su culpa, él ha hecho más que nadie por mí, él me ha dado las cosas más maravillosas que he vivido… pero tampoco me escucha, es como si fuese un simple fantasma que vaga por el lugar…_

_Aprieto los puños, furiosa conmigo misma… no soy más que un desperdicio que sólo le trae sufrimiento a sus seres queridos… Kikyou, InuYasha, Miroku… y mi bebé… más lágrimas invaden mis ojos, pero las dejo escapar… no sé por qué debería seguir luchando, no tengo nada… no soy nada… _

_De pronto, oscuridad, frío, miedo… me dejo llevar, quiero desaparecer para siempre…_

_Siento algo cálido en mi mano, como si la tomaran suavemente, y un beso… dulce, tierno, protector…_

"_Sango, por favor despierta… yo… te necesito… te quiero…"_

_**----------O----------**_

"Miroku sostenía la mano de Sango, observando su dulce semblante. Le había costado mucho que Náraku lo dejara estar a solas con la muchacha, pero tras mucha insistencia logró lo que quería. Sentía la obligación de ser el primero en hablar con ella, el primero en darle la noticia… debía ser él quien sostuviera a Sango mientras ella se derrumbara por la pérdida de su hijo.

Una fresca brisa entró por la ventana. Miroku notó una pequeña lágrima en uno de los ojos de Sango; la secó con cariño y luego besó su mano, murmurando con dulzura:

– Sango, por favor despierta… yo… te necesito… te quiero…

Él cerró los ojos, rogando que ese martirio terminara luego…

Un pequeño apretón en su mano y un leve susurro…

– Mi… Miroku…

Él abrió los ojos, observando a la muchacha, que lentamente iba abriendo los ojos.

– ¡Despertaste! Qué bueno… pensé que seguirías así por días… ¿cómo te sientes?

Miroku dejaba salir las palabras de su boca como un torbellino, agradecido de tenerla de vuelta. Ella sonrió levemente, con cansancio.

– Más lento… acabo de despertar…

Ambos sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos. Guardaron silencio, dejando que la fresca brisa nuevamente refresque sus almas, respirando tranquilidad.

– Tú… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Miroku, dudoso; ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. – ¿Segura? Verás… hay algo que debes saber sobre tu…

– El bebé está muerto, ¿cierto?

La pregunta de Sango atravesó los oídos de Miroku como un frío cuchillo. Lenta y tristemente bajó la cabeza, para asentir en silencio. Ella cerró los ojos, como si quisiera volver a dormir…

Se mantuvo así un rato, Miroku guardó silencio por respeto… era una pérdida enorme, a él también le dolía… pero debía ser fuerte para ayudarla a salir de eso…

Así se quedaron ambos por unos minutos, sin interrumpir los pensamientos del otro… hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró rápidamente Náraku, observando la escena y dibujando una mueca en su rostro frío… nuevamente iba a comenzar la actuación.

– ¡Hija! ¡Por fin despertaste! ¿Estás bien…? Debemos llamar al médico… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Miroku ya te dijo lo del peque…?

Náraku no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Sango le dio una bofetada, con odio y rabia contenida.

– ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡¡CÍNICO!! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, me quitaste a mi hijo! ¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡¡DEBERÍAS MORIR, NO QUIERO VERTE!!! ¡¡Aléjate de mí, largo!! ¡¡PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO!! – Sango gritaba, mientras lanzaba golpes hacia su padre.

Miroku no intentó detenerla, Náraku se merecía eso y más… lamentablemente, el escándalo llamó la atención de las enfermeras, que llegaron a controlar a la muchacha.

Con enérgica voz, la enfermera jefe ordenó que le inyectaran una dosis de calmante, mientras entre dos enfermeras más la afirmaban para mantenerla quieta. Náraku parecía aterrado con la escena, mientras observaba como su hija volvía a desvanecerse en un sueño profundo, lentamente.

– Miroku… no… me dejes… – la dulce voz de la muchacha se apagó, las últimas palabras fueron apenas un murmullo.

Miroku tomó rápidamente su mano, con la certeza de que ella sabría si él seguía ahí o no. Náraku lo observaba con cierto resentimiento, pero casi imperceptible en ese impenetrable rostro. Ambos hubiesen comenzado una guerra a través de sus miradas, pero el médico llegó a la habitación evitando ese encuentro.

– Me dijeron que había despertado… pero la enferma tuvo que hacerla dormir – murmuró el profesional, mirando la ficha clínica –. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que la alteró tanto?

– Sango estaba bien, tranquila a pesar de todo… – Miroku suspiró, con la mirada fija en la muchacha. – Pero al ver a Náraku, le echó la culpa de todo lo que había pasado…

– Debe estar confundida, el golpe debe haberla aturdido… no creo haberle hecho nada como para que ella me tratara de esa forma – Náraku también dirigió una mirada a Sango, expresando pesar con hacia ella –. Me preocupa que siga así, ella debería ser examinada por un profesional…

– ¿Qué intenta insinuar? ¿Qué Sango está loca? – Miroku lo asesinó con la mirada. – Ella está perfectamente bien, es a usted al que deberían examinar…

– Chico, por favor… no entremos en discusiones de esta índole – el médico observó a la muchacha, analizando la situación –. Me preocupa su comportamiento, no es bueno para ella que tenga arrebatos de ese tipo. Haremos una serie de exámenes y pruebas médicas, además llamaré a un psiquiatra para que determine si es necesario que ella reciba tratamiento médico en ese aspecto. Ahora, si me disculpan… cuando vuelva a despertar, me avisan de inmediato para examinarla, por favor.

– Doctor… – Miroku dudó, no sabía si era adecuado pedirle eso al médico, pero estaba seguro que si volvía a suceder un incidente como ése, tendrían a Sango dopada por mucho tiempo.

– Dime, hijo… ¿qué sucede? – El médico le sonrío, tratando de parecer comprensivo.

– Yo… ¿puedo quedarme con ella hasta que despierte? – El muchacho observó a ambos adultos, esperando una respuesta; el médico lo miraba, como esperando una explicación, así que Miroku decidió dársela: – Es para evitar otra escena como esta… creo que si vuelve a despertar con su padre cerca podría volver a precipitarse de esa forma…

– ¡Oh! En ese sentido, tienes razón… así que, señor Russeau, preferiría que se mantuviera fuera de la habitación hasta que logremos calmarla – el médico se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Náraku observaba a Miroku con odio en su mirada, pero de forma penetrante, como si quisiera ver dentro de él, averiguar todo lo que él sabía…

Miroku por su parte no prestaba atención al padre de Sango, sino a ella: sostenía su mano, disfrutando de su calmado semblante. No quería separarse de ella, _nunca más_…

– Me las pagarás, muchacho… InuYasha y tú, me las pagarán… no debieron haberse acercado a mis niñas, nunca…

Tras decir esas palabras, Náraku abandonó también la habitación, dejando solos a Miroku y Sango. Ese era el principio de una dura guerra, difícil pero que, si lo graban ganarla, podrían por fin encontrar paz y tranquilidad…"

_**----------O----------**_

"Kikyou observaba por el cristal de la puerta cómo su novio sostenía dulcemente la mano de su hermana. Apretó sus puños con rabia, furiosa consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la situación. Era obvio que Miroku y Sango tenían algo más que amistad, eso se les notaba a leguas, pero como ella confiaba tanto en él no hubiese pensado jamás en que él la iba a engañar, menos con su hermana. Suspiró, resignada con la idea. Al parecer, todo había acabado para ellos como pareja, ahora simplemente sería su amiga, su cuñada, o quizá ni siquiera eso…

Sintió repentinamente una cálida mano en su hombro y sonrió sin siquiera voltearse, pues ya sabía quién era: InuYasha. El chico había sido un gran apoyo en esos difíciles días en lo que había tenido que soportar cómo Miroku no se despegaba de Sango, descuidando por completo su relación. InuYasha sufría de igual forma que ella, pues por mucho que trataba que Miroku lo dejara solo con la chica, él insistía en quedarse… ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella…

Ambos entendían que la situación ahora era difícil, que debían apoyar a Sango para que saliera adelante, que el camino ahora sí iba a ser más empinado y deberían esforzarse al máximo para poder llegar al final. Pero aun así, no podían evitar sentirse traicionados.

Sango había estado 3 días inconsciente, luego había despertado pero la habían sedado, pues había perdido el control al ver a su padre, volviendo así a dormir profundamente. Eso había ocurrido en la mañana, ahora eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y ella aún no despertaba. La situación era desesperante para ellos, estaban cansados y además, tenían miedo de lo que fuera a pasar… Kikyou se volteó repentinamente hacia InuYasha y lo abrazó, llorando suave y silenciosamente en su pecho. Él simplemente la abrazó con dulzura, haciéndole cariño en la cabeza. Se sentían tan solos y abandonados…

– Ven, vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería… luego volvemos – propuso InuYasha, depositando un dulce beso en la cabeza de la muchacha. Ella asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería, en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía mutuamente. Cada uno había encontrado en el otro la compañía y comprensión que tanto les hacía falta, en especial la comprensión, pues sabían que no la encontrarían en sus parejas, por mucho que buscaran…

En el interior de la habitación, en cambio, Miroku y Sango acababan de reencontrarse con sus miradas. La muchacha había despertado y le sonreía a Miroku, sosteniendo su mano con cariño. Él, a su vez, acariciaba la frente de ella con dulzura, mientras seguía perdido en su mirada…

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Miroku se percató de que debía llamar al médico, por lo que, con un disculpa, salió de la habitación buscando al doctor o a alguna enfermera que pudiese localizarlo.

– Eh… señorita, ¿podría decirme dónde se encuentra el Doctor Kawagata? – Preguntó Miroku a una de las enfermeras, distraídamente.

– Ehm… En estos momentos se encuentra en colación. ¿Para qué lo necesita? – Preguntó la dulce enfermera, observando a Miroku.

– Yo… – Miroku perdió el habla al ver a Kikyou e InuYasha caminando juntos, abrazados tiernamente. Los observó pensativo, dándose cuenta de muchas cosas.

– ¿Joven? – La voz de la enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordando que necesitaba al doctor.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! Me distraje… Sango… la señorita Russeau acaba de despertar, él pidió que le avisaran para examinarla…

– De acuerdo, regrese a la habitación, yo iré por el doctor.

– Gracias…

Miroku volvió con Sango, aún pensativo por lo que acababa de ver, pero trato de disimularlo para no preocupar a la joven. Ella esperaba tranquilamente, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Cuando sintió su presencia, le sonrió tristemente, con un profundo dolor en su mirada.

– ¿Sucede algo, pequeñita? – Preguntó Miroku, sentándose junto a ella.

– La verdad… sí – ella suspiró, mirando a los ojos a Miroku –. Cometí muchos errores… me duele pensar que he vuelto a estar sola… perdí a mi bebé – junto con estas palabras, posó su mano sobre su vientre, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas –. Él no tenía la culpa de nada… no lo merecía… siento un gran vacío en mi interior ahora…

Las lágrimas escaparon, silenciosamente. Él la observaba, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir… entrelazó su mano con la de ella, tratando de demostrarle que no estaba sola, que él seguía ahí, con ella… pero de repente recordó a InuYasha y Kikyou caminando juntos y sintió un extraño vacío en su estómago, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo que sólo era de él… soltó la mano de la muchacha, casi sin darse cuenta, bajando la mirada…

– Bien, pequeña Sango… – el doctor Kawagata guardó silencio al observar el llanto de la muchacha, luego se acercó a ella y le tomó dulcemente las manos – Pequeña… tranquila. Lamento lo que pasó, hicimos todo lo posible, pero no pudimos salvar a tu hijo. Sé que será difícil superarlo, pero tienes a tus amigos y tu familia junto a ti… deberás enfrentarlo, sin huir, ellos te ayudarán a salir adelante…

Sango asintió levemente, limpiándose una lágrima con el dorso de su mano. El médico le pidió a Miroku que los dejara solos unos momentos para examinarla, él obedeció sin decir nada. Salió de la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos. Al ver a InuYasha y Kikyou juntos de esa manera se había percatado de sus errores: había dejado de lado su relación con la muchacha justo en el momento en el que ella más dudaba de sus sentimientos, había priorizado estar con Sango dándole más razones a su novia para que sospechara que él tenía algo con la castaña, la había dejado sola sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Pero él la quería y no quería perderla… pero al parecer, InuYasha había ocupado bastante bien su puesto durante esos 3 días, acompañando a la dolida joven, ganándose su confianza.

Salió del edificio para tomar aire fresco, necesitaba aclarar las cosas… hablar con Kikyou.

En esos mismos momentos, Kikyou e InuYasha iban saliendo también del edificio, tomados de la mano, cariñosamente. No vieron a Miroku, ni siquiera cuando él se iba acercando…

– Muchas gracias, InuYasha… de verdad que necesitaba mucho esas palabras… – dijo Kikyou, sonriendo amablemente hacia el oji-dorado.

– No es nada… siempre has sido alguien especial para mí… no iba a dejarte sola en un momento como este… – InuYasha también le sonrió, sin soltar sus manos.

Lo que sucedió luego de eso cambió radicalmente la situación. InuYasha y Kikyou siguieron mirándose sin percatarse de que Miroku estaba observándolos… se miraban tiernamente, diciéndose con la mirada muchas cosas… acercaron sus rostros, sin dejar de mirarse, hasta que estaban demasiado cerca; cerraron los ojos y sus labios se unieron en un suave y cálido beso…

Miroku observaba la escena, atónito… eso no podía ser cierto."

* * *

Bien, hasta acá llega este capítulo, espero les guste. Trataré de actualizar seguido, aunque la próxima semana comienzan mis clases, así que no sé si tenga el tiempo para hacerlo. De todas formas, terminaré la historia, así que estén al pendiente ^^

Muchas gracias por la enorme paciencia que me han tenido, espero que la sigan teniendo para continuar la historia :D

Saludos y muchas gracias a todos pos su apoyo y por leer la historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Como siempre ha debido ser…

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blablá… es la narración de Sango

"…blablá…" es la narración en tercera persona.

-…blablá…- son los diálogos.

_/…blablá…/_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blablá…"_ son los pensamientos.

_**-O- **_cambio de escena.

**Grito Silencioso**

**Capítulo X  
"Como siempre ha debido ser…"**

Observo el techo mientras el médico me examina con detenimiento. No presto mucha atención a lo que él hace, estoy perdida en mis pensamientos. Cuando Miroku tomó mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya, la soltó repentinamente… ¿por qué? No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con todo eso que sentí y escuché antes de despertar…

– Bien pequeña, al parecer todo está bien, las heridas han progresado positivamente – la voz del doctor Kawagata me trae de vuelta al presente.

– Ah… eso quiere decir que… ¿pronto volveré a casa? – Pregunto esperanzada, la verdad no me gustan mucho los hospitales.

– Bueno, tenemos que esperar los resultados de los análisis que mandé a hacer, pero si todo está en orden, en unos pocos días más podrás volver a casa – el doctor me sonríe, luego agrega: –. Le he pedido a un colega que venga a hablar contigo, en un rato más se dará una vuelta por acá, espero no te moleste…

– ¿Colega? ¿Para qué va a hablar conmigo?

– Sólo son procedimientos de rutina, cariño, no es nada más… es parte de los análisis que debemos hacerte.

Con otra sonrisa más se retira, dejándome sola nuevamente. Cierro los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero los sentimientos de los muchachos vienen a mi mente sin que pueda evitarlo… Kikyou e InuYasha traicionados, Miroku culpable…

No es cierto, nada de lo que ellos sienten es verdad, sólo están confundidos… Miroku y yo jamás traicionaríamos a los muchachos, y Miroku no tiene la culpa de nada… ¿por qué no pueden verlo? ¿Tan complicadas son las cosas de la vida?

Ahora vienen a mi mente todas las ilusiones que me había hecho con mi bebé, lo que había imaginado y planeado que pasaría… y todo se desvanece sin consideración alguna. La fría risa de Náraku, el vacío en mi vientre y la soledad en mi corazón…

Todo es culpa mía: la desconfianza de Kikyou e InuYasha, los sentimientos de culpa de Miroku, la muerte de mi hijo… y todo lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. Estoy segura que Náraku querrá vengarse de Miroku e InuYasha de alguna forma, sabe que mi comportamiento tiene que ver con mi cercanía a ellos…

Tengo miedo, no quiero que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado… Al final, nada cambiaría, seguiríamos siendo mi padre y yo… ¿no? Como siempre ha debido ser, tal como él mismo me decía cuando pequeña, las primeras veces…

Lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, pero no trato de contenerlas, tengo que dejarlas salir y, junto con ellas, tomo una decisión… así todos estaremos mejor… así como siempre ha debido ser…

_**-O-**__**-**_

"Miroku se quedó perplejo al ver ese beso… ¿Acaso era cierto lo que sus ojos le mostraban? Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de alejar esa visión, como si fuese una simple ilusión… pero por más que lo intentaba, ellos estaban ahí, besándose…

– InuYasha, yo… – Kikyou bajó la mirada, confundida.

– Lo siento… – InuYasha también bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un tonto.

– No, no te disculpes… yo… – Kikyou levantó nuevamente su mirada y se percató de la presencia de Miroku, observándolos. – Miroku…

InuYasha dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de ojos azules, sorprendido. Miroku no podía haber aparecido en peor momento… o tal vez era mejor así, no lo sabía, pero la dolida expresión de su amigo le decía que no era algo bueno.

Miroku hizo una mueca de decepción y se dio la vuelta, todo le quedaba más claro. A pesar de que él hubiese sido el culpable de que su novia se sintiese sola, a pesar de que hubiese sentido algo especial por Sango, a pesar de que también era su culpa que InuYasha no hubiese estado cerca de Sango en esos días… a pesar de todo, él jamás hubiese traicionado a sus seres queridos. Pero al parecer ellos no supieron esperar a que todo volviese a la calma…

Caminó unos pasos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Le dolía mucho lo que acababa de ver, pero más le dolía saber que en parte era su culpa y que no podía reclamar mucho…

– Miroku, espera… – InuYasha lo alcanzó, afirmándolo del brazo. – Por favor, deja que te explique…

– No hay nada que explicar – Miroku se soltó bruscamente –. Todo está más claro así, ¿no?

– Miroku, no es lo que crees… – Kikyou llegó a su lado, apenada. – InuYasha y yo…

– Vi suficiente como para comprenderlo todo, Kikyou… – Miroku siguió su camino, sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha.

– ¡Miroku! ¡¿Quieres dejar que te explique lo que pasó? – InuYasha lo seguía, tratando de detenerlo. – ¿Que acaso eres el único que puede cometer errores?

– Sé muy bien qué errores cometí, los tengo bastante claros, y por eso mismo los estaba buscando… – Miroku lo enfrentó con la mirada. – Pero, a pesar de que sé que tengo gran parte de la culpa de esto, yo jamás… los hubiese traicionado así.

– ¡No seas mentiroso! – Kikyou lo encaró, enfadada. – ¡Si lo has hecho! Tú y Sango tienen algo, no lo niegues…

– No lo niego… tenemos una gran amistad, tal vez mucho más… ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque ella jamás me traicionó, a pesar de lo mucho que la dañé! Además, ella tampoco te traicionaría a ti… ni a InuYasha. Parece que a los dos les hace falta conocernos…

– ¡¿Ahora es ella la víctima? ¡Como siempre! ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir? ¿Acaso nosotros no podemos estar heridos? – Kikyou soltó unas lágrimas, furiosa.

– Claro que pueden… y lo comprendo, por eso quería hablar con ustedes y explicarles todo lo que ha pasado… – Miroku bajó la mirada, triste. – Tengo mucha culpa en mi interior y creo que ya todos hemos tenido suficiente… si me permiten, quiero estar solo. Luego hablamos.

Miroku se alejó de ellos, dejándolos perplejos: siempre era tan extraño en su forma de reaccionar, era tan impredecible… ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo iba a actuar después, pero sí sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente.

– ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… Sango está despierta, por si quieren ir a verla…

InuYasha y Kikyou se observaron, sin comprender la actitud de Miroku. Él, por su parte, se alejó más, para ordenar sus ideas y no volver a cometer otro error más."

_****__**-**_-O-_**-**_

– ¿Señorita Russeau? – La voz de un hombre maduro me saca de mis pensamientos.

Me limpio las lágrimas y lo observo, esperando a que entre a la habitación.

– Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Nakigara Koji, soy médico cirujano y psiquiatra, y me gustaría hablar un poco con usted.

Lo observo, confundida. ¿Un psiquiatra? ¿Para qué? Él entra y se sienta junto a la cama, con un semblante tranquilo, mientras me observa.

– Eh… ¿qué necesita? – Es lo único que logro decir, me perturba su presencia.

– Sólo hablar… me gustaría que me contara un poco de su vida, si no le molesta, claro – sonríe tranquilamente, esperando mi respuesta.

– Ahm… ¿mi padre lo mandó aquí? – Le pregunto, dudosa. Él niega con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces? Mire, no quiero compartir mi vida con nadie, estoy bien como estoy… sólo quiero volver a casa.

– ¿Segura que está bien? Dígame una cosa… ¿por qué culpó a su padre por lo que había sucedido? ¿Había discutido con él anteriormente?

– Yo… sólo estaba confundida, es todo… habíamos discutido por algunas cosas, pero él no… no hizo nada, fue un accidente – trato de contener las lágrimas y la rabia, si quiero que todo resulte debo controlarme.

– Entiendo… ¿tiene esto que ver con su bebé?

Asiento levemente con la cabeza, dejando salir las lágrimas al recordar todo eso…

– ¿Estará bien si vuelve a casa con él? – El doctor me toma la mano, tratando de entregarme confianza. – Si ha pasado algo más… no tenga miedo en decirlo, acá no le pasará nada…

– Estamos bien… – murmuro, tomando definitivamente la decisión. – Todo está bien… lo único que me hará falta será mi bebé, pero eso no me lo puede devolver, ¿cierto?

El doctor Nakigara niega lentamente con la cabeza. Luego suelta mi mano y me entrega una tarjeta con su nombre y su número.

– Creeré en usted esta vez, pero si necesita algo… no dude en llamarme. Tal vez no confíe en mí, pero puedo ver más allá de lo que cree.

El médico se va, dejándome confundida. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso era una trampa de mi padre? ¿O él decía la verdad? Suspiro, tratando de ordenar nuevamente mis ideas y seguir adelante con la decisión que he tomado, aunque sea difícil…

_****__**-**_-O-_**-**_

"InuYasha y Kikyou se encontraban fuera de la habitación, sin decidirse a entrar aún. Aunque habían sido pocos días, durante ese tiempo habían formado un lazo muy fuerte, basado más que nada en el sentimiento compartido de soledad e incertidumbre. Las cosas seguramente serían distintas si Sango hubiese seguido dormida durante mucho más tiempo, pero ella había despertado antes de lo que se esperaban.

InuYasha se sentó en el pasillo, molesto consigo mismo. Sabía que quería a Sango, ella era una muchacha muy especial, pero lo que sentía por Kikyou era algo distinto, más fuerte, algo que se escapaba de él… el simple recuerdo del beso de aquella tarde hizo que se ruborizara, provocando que inevitablemente lo comparara con los besos que le había dado a Sango…

No, los besos de Sango eran distintos, menos intensos, menos cálidos… ¿por qué? InuYasha sabía que Sango era sincera con él, se notaba en sus ojos, pero eso no significaba que su relación fuera lo más fuerte del mundo. Notaba como cada vez que hablaba de Miroku, la mirada tierna de Sango se iluminaba con alegría, se volvía diferente, especial… no sabía qué era, pero algo cambiaba en la muchacha… y esa reacción jamás la había visto en ella por su causa. Eso era algo que le preocupaba mucho, pues demostraba que Miroku era para ella mucho más especial que él.

Suspiró, observando de reojo a Kikyou, que aún permanecía de pie, apoyada junto a la puerta de la habitación. Kikyou sin embargo, le había demostrado que ella sí podía emocionarse con él, su mirada sí cambiaba cuando estaban juntos y eso lo hacía enormemente feliz…

Por su parte, Kikyou se encontraba en un dilema aún más complejo. Se odiaba a sí misma por todo lo que pasaba, pues si desde el principio ella hubiese desistido de la idea de que Sango cambiara, seguramente nada de eso habría pasado… admitía que era feliz cuando veía como su hermana sonreía, reía y demostraba ser todo lo contrario a lo que era antes de su llegada a la casa, pero quizá si ella no hubiese insistido en que eso pasara, Sango no estaría en esos momentos en el hospital, y ella no estaría sintiéndose tan culpable por haber traicionado a Miroku y a Sango…

Apretó los puños, pensando que quizá lo mejor era dejar que su novio fuera feliz con su hermana, y ella intentar las cosas con InuYasha, pero… sólo habían sido 3 días, y ahora que lo pensaba, era más que justificable que Miroku se preocupara de Sango, ella no iba a estar bien, ni física ni psicológicamente, y ¿quién mejor para estar a su lado que su amigo de la infancia, el que la conocía más que nadie? Suspiró, reconociendo su enorme error al haberse precipitado… había dejado que las palabras de su padre llegaran a su corazón, un gran error que lamentaba enormemente.

– ¿No crees que deberíamos entrar a verla? – Preguntó InuYasha, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– No lo sé… ¿qué le diremos? – Kikyou observó a InuYasha, con la mirada triste y arrepentida, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– ¿Tenemos que decirle algo? – InuYasha resopló, molesto. – ¿No podemos esperar a aclarar las cosas con Miroku primero? No creo que sea buena idea decirle algo a Sango, mientras no se encuentre del todo bien, si se altera de alguna forma…

– Lo sé, pero tampoco me gustaría entrar como si nada hubiese pasado… no me gusta mentirle a la gente que quiero – Kikyou miró el suelo, pensativa.

– Entonces, no queda más que enfrentarlo… – InuYasha estiró los brazos, decidido. – Supongo que, al fin y al cabo, de alguna forma se iba a enterar, y mejor que se lo digamos nosotros…

Ambos se miran, dispuestos a entrar a la habitación a ver a Sango, pero antes de que abran la puerta, Náraku ingresa rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un par de segundos después llegó Miroku, un poco agitado. Se detuvo frente a ellos, con sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Náraku entró a ver a Sango? – Preguntó el ojiazul, observando la puerta de la habitación.

– Sí… ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó Kikyou, mirando extrañada a Miroku.

– ¿Ustedes ya hablaron con ella? – Volvió a interrogar el recién llegado, sin prestar mucha atención a Kikyou, preocupado por algo.

– No, estábamos a punto de entrar cuando Náraku llegó… – InuYasha también miraba a Miroku, sin entender qué sucedía. – ¿Pasa algo?

– ¡Demonios! – Miroku se golpeó la palma izquierda con el puño derecho, molesto. – Náraku es un maldito…

– ¡Miroku! – Kikyou llamó su atención, molesta. – ¿Qué pasó?

– Lo que pasa es que… luego de que me alejé de ustedes para ir a pensar, estaba caminando por el patio del hospital cuando pasé cerca de Naraku y el doctor Kawagata. Estaban hablando sobre Sango… Náraku le pedía al doctor que no nos dejara verla, porque no éramos buena compañía para ella… según Náraku, el bebé de Sango era de alguno de nosotros dos, pero no sabía de quien; además, le aseguraba al doctor que nosotros las obligábamos a beber y a drogarse, y por eso Sango había tenido esa conducta cuando despertó, al verlo… – Miroku suspiró, mirando nuevamente la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – InuYasha remeció a Miroku. – ¿Interviniste o simplemente lo dejaste seguir hablando?

– Yo… – Miroku tragó saliva, recordando lo que había sucedido– al escuchar eso, los interrumpí. Le dije al doctor que nada de eso era verdad, que si quería nos hiciera pruebas toxicológicas para comprobar que nosotros no consumíamos drogas ni alcohol… Náraku argumentó que obviamente las pruebas iban a salir negativas, si habíamos pasado estos 3 días en el hospital sin consumir nada… el doctor le encontró la razón a Náraku, así que le dije que nosotros nada teníamos que ver en el embarazo de Sango, que simplemente la habíamos apoyado para que no estuviese sola, pero que el responsable de eso era Náraku…

– ¿Le dijiste eso al doctor en frente de Náraku? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kikyou e InuYasha, exaltados.

– Así es – Miroku asintió con la cabeza, mientras Kikyou se mordía nuevamente el labio –. El doctor dijo que esa acusación era muy grave, así que debía comprobarla antes de tomar medidas. Náraku dijo que eso era una enorme mentira, que todo era invento de nosotros o de Sango para no dar a conocer el verdadero nombre del padre de la criatura… El doctor dijo que era posible, que solía pasar que las madres tan jóvenes protegieran al progenitor… luego de eso, sonó el buscapersonas de él, así que se fue de inmediato.

– ¿Y qué te dijo Náraku cuando estuvieron solos? – InuYasha observó a Miroku, preocupado.

– Me preguntó que si acaso era capaz de poner las manos al fuego por Sango… que lo que ella nos había dicho no era verdad, que siempre inventaba historias así para llamar la atención, pero que más allá de ser un cuento no era cierto… le dije que no le creía a él, que cuando éramos pequeños Sango me había mostrado unos moretones, contándome que él la había golpeado. Insistió en que eso no era cierto, así que le dije que hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, no iba a permitir que Sango estuviese a solas con él, menos en su casa… al escuchar esas palabras, me dijo que jamás lograría eso, y vino hasta acá. Lo seguí lo más rápido que pude, pero Náraku camina demasiado rápido…

Los tres se miraron, preguntándose qué sería lo que haría Náraku ahora."

_****__**-**_-O-_**-**_

Estoy sumida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente siento a alguien sentarse en la cama, a mi lado. Presiento quién es y abro los ojos para observarlo y corroborar mi presentimiento.

Náraku me observa con el semblante frío, más calculador que de costumbre, y al parecer, preocupado.

– ¿Qué sucede, padre? – Pregunto en un débil tono de voz.

– Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – me responde él, sin quitar su fría mirada de la mía.

– ¿Pasó algo en especial…? – Vuelvo a preguntar, pero Náraku no me deja continuar, se acerca a mí repentinamente, sonriendo con malicia.

– Estoy muy molesto contigo, jovencita… – él suspira molesto, preparándose para un sermón. – Pensé que teníamos un secreto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer tú no conoces el significado de esa palabra, porque ahora veo que lo saben demasiadas personas… personas que no deberían haberse metido en este asunto – me observa con severidad, mientras prepara las siguientes palabras –. Cometiste un grave error, así que ahora deberás prepararte para las consecuencias… tus amiguitos no podrán ayudarte más.

– No, no lo harán – lo interrumpo, recordando que he tomado una decisión y debo seguir adelante con ello –. He estado pensando mucho y creo que… estaba en un error. Cuando era pequeña… las primeras veces, me decías que éramos sólo tú y yo, como siempre debió ser y… – cierro los ojos, desprendiéndome de una parte de mi corazón para continuar – Y… ahora me he dado cuenta que tenías razón, siempre deberíamos haber sido sólo tú y yo… por eso, ahora quiero que lo hagamos. Quiero que seamos sólo nosotros dos, que nos alejemos de los muchachos para siempre y que empecemos de nuevo, sólo tú y yo…

Mientras digo estas palabras, siento como una parte de mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos… una parte que jamás volveré a recuperar, pero que prefiero dejar atrás, por el bien de todos.

– ¿Así que lo has pensado mejor? – Náraku suelta una fría risa, satisfecho. – Sabía que algún día lo entenderías, aunque no sé si ha sido a tiempo… tus amigos no se alejarán de ustedes tan fácilmente…

– Yo… quiero que sólo seamos nosotros, no quiero a nadie más en nuestra nueva vida, ni siquiera a Kikyou…

– Pero ella está bajo mi responsabilidad ahora… ¿qué puedo hacer contra eso? – Náraku acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, al parecer feliz. – ¿Quieres que la devuelva a la casa de su madre, de donde la echaron? ¿O debería permitirle quedarse con alguno de sus noviecitos? Tal vez deba… dejarla acá, a cargo de alguna sirvienta que se encargue de cuidarla y nosotros simplemente alejarnos… ¿qué te parece la idea?

– Cualquier cosa está bien, pero no la quiero cerca de nosotros – respondo, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos y contener mis lágrimas.

– Bien, entonces que así sea… así, como siempre ha debido ser…

Con una triunfante sonrisa, sigue acariciando mi rostro, mientras distingo cómo Miroku nos observa por el cristal de la puerta…

* * *

Bien, por fin tengo el siguiente capítulo, ojala la espera haya valido la pena ^^

Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó y gracias por leer~!

Ja ne!


	11. Esto se acabó

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U

**ACLARACIONES Y SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Esta es una historia relatada por Sango, sin embargo, es necesario que conozcan otros detalles que ella no presenció, por lo que también tendrá partes narradas en tercera persona.

…blablá… es la narración de Sango

"…blablá…" es la narración en tercera persona.

—…blablá…— son los diálogos.

_/…blablá…/_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blablá…"_ son los pensamientos.

_»… blablá…«_ es la narración de Miroku.

—_**O— **_cambio de escena.

**Grito Silencioso**

**Capítulo XI  
"Esto se acabó..."**

"Miroku no comprendía lo que veía, pero presentía que no era nada bueno. Náraku acariciaba tiernamente las mejillas de Sango, mientras ella sonreía, al parecer con resignación.

InuYasha hizo a un lado a Miroku para observar también por la ventana y se molestó con la escena.

— No voy a permitir que ese sujeto vuelva a hacerle daño a Sango, lo prometí —dijo y, decidido, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Sango y a Náraku.

— Veo que no tienes modales — murmuró Náraku, volteando su cara para ver a InuYasha —. Y al parecer, ustedes dos tampoco — añadió, al ver a Miroku y a Kikyou, que seguían a InuYasha.

— ¿Sango, estás bien? — Preguntó InuYasha, sin prestar atención a Náraku.

— Sí, no te preocupes — respondió ella, sin mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Quieres que deje que hables con ellos? Iré por un café — dijo Náraku, poniéndose de pie.

Sango le dio las gracias, mientras él le sonreía con malicia y se marchaba, dejando a los jóvenes solos en la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sango? ¿Por qué de repente estás tan cercana al odioso de Náraku? — Preguntó Miroku, observando con preocupación a la muchacha.

— Sucede que se acabó la mentira — dijo Sango, mirando el techo, nerviosa pero decidida —. Todo este tiempo les hice creer que era la víctima de todo esto, atraje su atención y su cariño porque me sentía sola y necesitaba convencerme a mí misma que podía volver a ser tan feliz como era antes…

— Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? — Miroku no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, Sango debía estar jugando. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que nos hiciste creer que eras la víctima?

— Yo… no es cierto lo que les conté sobre Náraku — Sango soltó la frase de golpe —. Él no ha abusado de mí como ustedes creen, como les hice creer… Si nos llevamos mal es porque soy una chica complicada que no es como aparenta… Náraku sabía que yo tenía un amorío, desde antes de estar con InuYasha…

En este punto, InuYasha la interrumpió, sin creer ni una palabra.

— No sigas, no tienes que inventar una historia para justificar los errores de tu padre.

— Pero es que no la estoy inventando, es la verdad… — Sango miró desafiante a InuYasha. — Él me dejó en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada. Me sentía sola, abandonada, sin saber qué hacer… no quería reconocer ante ustedes que había tenido algo a escondidas, que no era quien ustedes creían que era… por eso preferí inculpar a Náraku, no nos llevamos nada bien y sería una forma de hacerle la vida imposible… pero ya es suficiente. Los he engañado demasiado. No les pediré que me perdonen, pues es tonto que lo hagan… no es la primera vez que defraudo a uno de ustedes, así que no deberían sorprenderse…

— Basta Sango — murmuró Miroku, visiblemente abatido y afectado por las palabras de ella —. No quiero escuchar más, es suficiente. No es necesario que encubras todo lo que ha pasado, ya es demasiado obvio… no voy a creerte. No puede ser cierto…

— Miroku, deja de estar ciego, por favor… — Sango suspiró, detestando en ese momento la lealtad de sus amigos. — Por favor, muchachos, abran los ojos… No soy la niña tierna e inocente que ustedes creyeron que era. Hay muchas cosas de mí que en estos momentos no quisiera revelarles, pero que son muy contrarias a sus ideas sobre mí. Náraku tenía razones para pensar que ustedes eran la mala influencia para mí y para Kikyou, pero le he dejado claro que no es así… que la única mala influencia soy yo. He tratado en vano de volver a ser la chica que ustedes creían que era, pero ya no puedo seguir mintiendo, menos al ver que ustedes son sinceros conmigo. Todo este tiempo, estuve utilizándolos para no sentirme como realmente soy, una basura…

En este punto, la volvieron a interrumpir, pero esta vez no fue uno de los muchachos.

— No es cierto nada de lo que dices… — Kikyou se adelantó, acercándose a Sango. — Las discusiones que tenías por la noche con papá y ese extraño comportamiento suyo son pruebas más que suficientes para mí de que la historia es tal como nos la diste a conocer al principio.

— Kikyou, pensé que lo comprenderías primero que nadie… esas discusiones no eran más que por lo que les cuento ahora… — Sango suspiró, intentando recordar alguna discusión para sustentar su historia. — Yo… Náraku sólo intentaba persuadirme para que dejara de ser como era…

— ¿Segura que es eso? — Kikyou la miró a los ojos, decidida a no cometer otro error más. — Nosotros te conocemos, Sango, y te queremos mucho… sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, no debes desconfiar de nosotros ni tener miedo…

— ¡No tengo miedo! Tampoco desconfío de ustedes, simplemente les estoy tratando de decir la verdad. Todo el mundo sabe que soy una niña rara, pero nadie sabe porqué. Ahora se los estoy diciendo: no soy lo que aparento. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ciegos? Apenas me conocen de algunos meses, ni siquiera alcanza a ser un año. ¿Acaso son tan ingenuos? No soy una niña buena. Miroku… ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando viste mi test de embarazo? ¿No es eso lo más normal? Por algo no quería contarlo, sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones… fue más fácil mentir, engañarlos…

Sango se detuvo para dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Miró a sus amigos y vio como lentamente iban sacando conclusiones por su cuenta. Cerró los ojos, buscando algo que los hiriera, algo que hiciera que ellos jamás pudiesen perdonarla ni volverla a ver, pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

— Bien, entonces es suficiente — dijo Miroku, derrotado —. Si nos estás diciendo la verdad, no quiero escuchar más… y si has inventado todo esto por alguna razón, tampoco quiero saberlo. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que nos dices esto, supongo que es más fuerte que tu cariño por nosotros, y si es así, entonces de verdad estábamos equivocados sobre ti… por lo menos yo. De todas formas, prefiero quedarme con la idea que tenía de ti y darte las gracias por los buenos momentos… tanto los de ahora como los de nuestra infancia. Espero que seas feliz con la decisión que has tomado.

Miroku no espero respuesta, simplemente se marchó. Sango derramó un par de lágrimas más, segura de haber herido el corazón de Miroku. InuYasha y Kikyou observaban la puerta por donde había salido Miroku, confundidos.

— Deberían seguir su ejemplo — les dijo Sango, atrayendo su atención —. Si esperan que les diga que esto es una broma, pierden su tiempo. Miroku es más listo que ustedes, al parecer, pues comprendió más rápido que esto se acabó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que se acabó? — Preguntó InuYasha, asustado.

— Todo entre nosotros ha terminado… amistad y noviazgo. Lo siento muchachos, de verdad se portaron muy bien conmigo, pero no lo merezco y llegó el momento de que ustedes se den cuenta. Si sigo cerca de ustedes, simplemente seguiré decepcionándolos y haciéndoles más daño del que les he hecho ahora. Por eso, quiero que les quede claro que nada volverá a ser como antes. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes.

InuYasha apretó sus puños, molesto con las palabras de Sango, pero comprendió que ella ya no quería verlos ni tenerlos cerca. Salió de la habitación, sin decir nada, dejando a Kikyou más confundida que antes.

— Deberías irte con ellos, estoy segura de que te necesitan más que yo — murmuró Sango, al ver que Kikyou no se movía de su sitio.

— No voy a dejarte sola, no cometeré otro error más, además sigues siendo mi hermana — respondió ella, observando a Sango con decisión.

— Kikyou… lo siento, pero el único error que has cometido ha sido confiar en mí. ¿Recuerdas todas esas cosas que dijo Náraku sobre mis sentimientos por Miroku? Pues, eran bastante ciertas… añoraba mucho tener lo que tú tenías, deseaba poder estar en tu lugar o, mejor aún, quitarte lo que era tuyo… pero no pude hacerlo, sólo por el hecho de que Miroku te quiere demasiado. Siempre me vio como una amiga y nada más…

Kikyou abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero sintió como las palabras de Sango inundaban su corazón. Miroku le había dicho que él y Sango sólo eran amigos, y seguramente por parte de él era verdad, pero si Sango ahora le confesaba todo eso… La miró a los ojos y vio como se reflejaba en ellos el deseo de estar con Miroku. Estaba confundida, eso le dolía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haberle confesado su hermana… iba a decirle algo cuando sintió como se abría la puerta; dirigió su mirada hacía quien había entrado y, molesta, se marchó con los puños apretados y los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que querían salir.

— ¿Ya han terminado de charlar? — Preguntó Náraku luego de que Kikyou se marchó, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sí, creo que ya no querrán acercarse a mí…

— Excelente… ahora, déjame informarte que te darán de alta mañana, así que nos iremos lo más lejos posible cuanto antes.

Ambos sonrieron, pero no de la misma forma: Náraku lo hizo maliciosamente, anhelando aquel momento con ansias; Sango, en cambio, lo hizo con resignación, pensando en sus antiguos amigos y deseando lo mejor para ellos."

—_**O—**_

"Miroku había salido del hospital para ir a su casa. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar en lo que había dicho Sango e intentar comprender esa extraña decisión.

Tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, molesto, dolido, triste, decepcionado. Sabía, o por lo menos quería creer, que Sango no era como había declarado ser y que detrás de todo eso había algo más. Le dolía que la muchacha no hubiese seguido confiando en ellos, en él especialmente, que le creería ciegamente y la ayudaría sin importar el costo.

Algo estaba pasando, lo sabía, y era culpa de Náraku. Pero no entendía cómo Sango podía seguirle el juego después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que por culpa de él, ella había perdido a su bebé…

Lo más fácil era creer en la historia de Sango, y eso explicaría muchas cosas, incluyendo el actuar de la muchacha hoy, pero también creer eso era lo más doloroso. No aguantaba pensar que Sango, su pequeña Sanguito, los hubiese utilizado. No soportaría tener que decepcionarse nuevamente de ella, tener que borrarla otra vez de su vida, tener que alejarse de ella, tener que resignarse a olvidarla…

No, no lo haría de nuevo. Seguiría insistiendo hasta que descubriese la verdad… pero, ¿y si salía más dañado al indagar en la verdad? Sango debía tener una muy buena razón para querer alejarlos… ¿y si esa razón era simplemente protegerlos de algo?

Miroku movió bruscamente la cabeza, dejando la guitarra a un lado. Necesitaba, aunque fuera por última vez, conversar seria y sinceramente con Sango."

—_**O—**_

"Kikyou encontró a InuYasha afuera del hospital, sentado en la acera, pensativo. Se sentó a su lado, tomándole dulcemente la mano.

— Kikyou… ¿crees que ella nos haya dicho la verdad? — Preguntó el ojidorado con la mirada triste.

— No lo sé, pero creo que hay cosas que dijo que eran ciertas… — murmuró la chica, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— ¿Cosas como qué? — InuYasha la miró, preguntándose qué habría pasado luego de que él dejara la habitación.

— No es nada… será mejor que le hagamos caso: sea cual sea la verdad, lo único cierto es que nos quiere lejos.

— Supongo que sí…

Ambos se quedaron ahí, pensativos, pero decididos a alejarse de Sango. Después de todo, ella quería que fuera así por alguna razón, y si no quería estar con ellos tampoco la podían obligar. Además, había herido el orgullo y los sentimientos de ambos, y eso les dolía tanto que preferían alejarse de ella que averiguar cuál era la verdad tras su actuar."

—_**O—**_

Por fin puedo estar sola. Náraku ha ido a hablar con el doctor por lo de mi alta y dudo que los muchachos sigan en el hospital.

Tengo los ojos cerrados, intentando guardar en mi memoria los momentos felices que viví con ellos.

Primero, tengo a Kikyou en mis pensamientos… lamento haberle dicho todo eso, aun si era verdad o no… quiero mucho a Miroku, pero jamás hubiese pensado en él de esa forma si ella era su novia. Kikyou es una chica muy buena, es alegre, cariñosa y cálida. Es ese tipo de persona a la que quieres tener cerca porque te hace sentir bien. La quiero mucho, es una muy buena hermana, aunque vayamos a separarnos ahora… prefiero seguir soportando yo los abusos de mi padre que arriesgarla y que ella tenga que sufrirlos también. Tenía mucho miedo, pues veía como a veces Náraku la miraba con el mismo deseo con el que me mira a mí. Ése fue uno de los principales motivos que me hizo tomar esta decisión. Sé que pronto Kikyou se repondrá de todo y seguirá siendo la chica de siempre. Además, tiene a los muchachos, y entre todos se apoyarán para que lo mío simplemente haya sido un oscuro capítulo en sus vidas.

También está InuYasha, con su tierna y cariñosa mirada dorada entregándome confianza. Ojala no hubiese tenido que terminar así con él, pero no puedo hacer nada más. La idea es que ninguno quiera volver a saber de mí, y aunque sé que les dolerá, con el tiempo se olvidarán de mí. InuYasha es un gran chico, estoy segura que pronto encontrará alguien que realmente lo merezca y será feliz. Ay, si sólo supiera cuánto agradezco todo el apoyo que me dio… él era quien por lo general me sacaba una sonrisa y me mostraba las cosas simples pero bellas de la vida. Sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien. Lo voy a extrañar, es de verdad alguien muy especial y que hacía que mi vida fuese diferente… espero que, luego de un tiempo, se olvide de mí. Estoy segura que así podrá ser feliz, sin mí y mis problemas mortificándolo.

Y por último, está Miroku… ah, la persona más especial en mi vida, quien me enseñó a querer cuando era pequeña y quien me conoce más que nadie. Sus hermosos ojos azules me entregaban confianza y cariño en cada mirada, mientras sus palabras sinceras llenaban mi corazón de alegría. Lo adoro, mucho más de lo que podría expresar. Pero tengo miedo de mi padre. Él es capaz de cualquier cosa para mantener las cosas bajo su control, y si los muchachos seguían cerca de mí, lo más probable era que Náraku hiciera algo para mantenerlos lejos… incluso hacerles daño…

— ¿Sango?

La voz de Miroku interrumpe mis pensamientos. Lo miro, extrañada por su visita. Pensé que no quería verme más.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó, intentando parecer indiferente con su presencia.

— Bueno… — él se pasa la mano por la nuca, como buscando las palabras. — Quería hablar contigo. Sé que nos dijiste muchas cosas feas y desagradables hace un rato, pero aún no me resigno a creerlas.

— Qué ingenuo y tonto eres — murmuro, lo más fríamente que puedo.

— Por favor… sé que no eres así — se sienta en la cama, observándome con detenimiento —. No intentes parecer indiferente y fría con esto, sé que no lo eres. Esto te afecta incluso mucho más que a nosotros. Por algo llorabas.

Mientras dice estas palabras, con su pulgar limpia una lágrima de mi mejilla, con cariño.

— ¡No intentes aparentar que me conoces! — Alejo su mano, molesta.

¿Por qué no podía mantenerse lejos y simplemente resignarse con que ya no quiero estar cerca de ellos? Él me observa, al parecer sorprendido con mi reacción, pero sin intención de marcharse.

— Sango, no intento aparentar nada… te conozco desde que eras pequeña — me sonríe con cariño —. Sé que debes tener una razón muy fuerte para intentar alejarnos de ti, y prefiero que me la digas antes de que me mientas de esa forma, como lo hiciste con los muchachos…

— Qué difícil de convencer eres — murmuro, luchando contra mi deseo de decirle toda la verdad —. ¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la que quiero alejarme de ustedes? ¿De ti, especialmente?

Él me observa, negando lentamente con la cabeza y esperando una respuesta. Suspiro, escogiendo con determinación mis palabras.

— Miroku, es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas confiado tanto en mí, pero quiero que sepas que todo no es más que un engaño, una mentira. Todo esto fue una forma de vengarme… aún estoy dolida por cómo me trataste cuando éramos pequeños, cuando quisiste alejarme de ti… usé a Kikyou y a InuYasha para hacerte creer que era una chica buena, pero algunas cosas se salieron de mis manos, como fue lo de mi embarazo… pese a eso, estaba dispuesta a aprovecharme lo más que pudiese de ustedes, pero ya fue suficiente. Ahora ya ha llegado el momento de que te alejes de mí porque _no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ser mi amigo_.

Miroku entreabre su boca, como intentando decir algo, pero sin encontrar las palabras. Cierro mis ojos y le pido que me deje sola. Siento como se pone de pie y escucho sus pasos…

— Eres muy mala para mentir, Sango.

Siento su respiración cerca de mi oído, su murmullo me hace cosquillas. Abro los ojos y observo los suyos, a poca distancia. Sonríe tiernamente, acariciando mi mejilla. Me pongo nerviosa, jamás había estado tan cerca de él. Entreabro la boca para decirle algo, pero no puedo articular palabra alguna. No deja de mirarme, mientras su nariz topa la mía. Intento alejarlo suavemente con mis manos, pero el esfuerzo es en vano, sigue frente a mi rostro, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

— Ah… Miroku, no creo que debas…

Me interrumpe colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios, con cariño. Luego, me besa suavemente la frente. Vuelvo a abrir la boca para reprocharle su actitud, cuando sus labios se encuentran con los míos…

—_**O—**_

_»Escucho sus palabras, sin poder creerlo. Cierra los ojos y me pide que me marche. Por un momento, pienso en hacerle caso y me pongo de pie, sin embargo en sus ojos logré ver un brillo de desesperación y resignación. _

_Me acerco a la cabecera de la cama y murmuro en su oído:_

— _Eres muy mala para mentir, Sango._

_Ella abre los ojos, mirándome fijamente. Su mirada refleja que no se esperaba esa reacción mía. _

_Miro fijamente sus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos, mientras acaricio tiernamente su mejilla. Siempre me pierdo en sus ojos, pero nunca había sentido tantos deseos de quedarme así. Mi corazón se acelera, como anticipándose a mis actos._

_Sango intenta decir algo, pero al parecer no encuentra las palabras. Acorto un poco más la distancia entre nuestros rostros, topando mi nariz con la suya. Ella intenta alejarme con sus manos, pero lo hace tan débilmente que no creo que de verdad sea eso lo que quiere. _

— _Ah… Miroku, no creo que debas… — murmura ella, pero coloco mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, pidiéndole que no siga. _

_Parece confundida, pero no quiero detenerme. Siento que será la última vez que la veré, y no quiero que se aleje de mí, por lo menos no sin que sepa que la quiero más que como una muy buena amiga…_

_Beso primero su frente, ella vuelve a entreabrir la boca para decirme algo, pero no quiero escuchar excusas ni sermones de su parte, tampoco otra más de sus historias para alejarme; beso sus labios, suavemente. _

_Sango está atónita con mi actuar, pero no intenta alejarme. Tampoco corresponde el beso. Tal vez es por la impresión por lo que no actúa de ninguna de las dos formas. Sus labios son suaves, dulces, y el hecho de que estuviesen entreabiertos hace que el beso sea más cálido y cómodo. Luego me separo de ella, esperando alguna reacción. Por unos segundos, me observa mientras pasa sus dedos por sus labios, como analizando lo que acaba de pasar. _

— _Si quieres que me disculpe por lo que hice, no lo haré, porque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho — murmuro, mientras sigo esperando que me diga algo._

— _No te iba a pedir eso… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Sango me observa, confundida. — ¿No se supone que estás con Kikyou?_

— _¿Ésa es tu única objeción contra mi actuar? — Le pregunto, sorprendido con esa simple respuesta._

— _No, no… no entiendo. Lo siento, me confundes, yo…_

— _Si quieres saber por qué lo hice, te lo diré: si realmente estás tan decidida a alejarte de nosotros, supongo que no te puedo detener, pero antes de dejar de verte para siempre, quería despedirme… no había planeado cómo iba a ser, y me sorprendí mucho yo mismo de mi actuar, pero… no me arrepiento, te quiero mucho más de lo que imaginas y quería besarte._

— _Eres un atrevido — Sango me observa, al parecer ahora molesta por algo —. Si eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, por favor vete y no vuelvas. No quiero saber de ti. _

— _Está bien, pero antes de hacerlo… — vuelvo a acercarme a ella y tomo una de sus manos con cariño. — ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan molesta como para no querer saber más de mí?_

— _Claro que puedes — Sango me mira con enojo —. Me acabas de demostrar que no has cambiado y sigues siendo el mismo chico fanfarrón y tonto que me pidió que me alejara de él hace unos años._

_Suspiro, resignado. Voy a responderle, pero la puerta de la habitación se abre, interrumpiéndonos…«_

—_**O—**_

"El corazón de ambos late rápido por lo que acaba de pasar. Ante la respuesta de Sango, Miroku va a responderle algo pero se queda con las palabras en la boca al sentir abrirse la puerta.

Ambos miran hacia el umbral, sorprendiendo a Náraku ahí, observándolos con una divertida sonrisa.

— ¿Y ahora me explican qué significa esto? Pensé que ellos ya no te molestarían, _pequeñita_.

Sango pasa saliva, mientras Miroku los observa sin comprender."

* * *

Bueno chics acá les subo por fin el siguiente capítulo. No sabía cómo terminarlo, por eso me demoré tanto, pero hace tiempo que lo había avanzado.

Saludos y muchas gracias por sus reviews y por la paciencia, trataré de actualizar pronto!

Jane~


End file.
